Forgive Me My Sins
by Mione5
Summary: Betrayal of the Worst Kind prequel  What exactly happened to Harry over that twelve   months that would have made him choose the path he did? HP/SS  Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Nothing is mine.

This is a prequel to Betrayal of the Worst Kind and can be read separately but it's better if you read Betrayal first.

**Forgive Me My Sins**

**Chapter 1 – Black, White and Grey**

Harry stared out the window of his small bedroom at Privet Drive and sighed heavily. He had been home from Hogwarts for just over two weeks and he was now officially bored stiff. Unable to leave the house, he spent hours reading and hours more working through the long and arduous fitness regime he had been given before he left Hogwarts.

He had tried to leave once, three days after he had arrived, but had found himself unable to walk through the wards at the end of the driveway. The moment he tried, his skin felt as if it was on fire. A scant few minutes later Dumbledore himself had arrived to tell Harry he was not to try and leave again. Harry wondered how in Merlin's name the Headmaster had been able to get outside Hogwarts' wards in order to apparate so quickly. In the end it didn't seem to matter that he was only going to the local shops for his aunt; Harry was not to leave number four for any reason whatsoever. That, of course, went down ever so well with the Dursleys who spent the next few days whining about what a burden he was. Harry ignored it and stayed locked up in the house like the good little weapon he was.

Snape had arrived earlier that day and given him more ingredients and another book to work through. Harry glanced down at the title and snorted.

'Slow Burning Potions - for those who like to take their time. I bet he's not talking about the time it takes to brew either.' He snorted. Not going by the bloodstain that covered the front cover anyway, Harry added mentally.

The potions master had handed it to him with an amused glint in his eye that you had to look awfully hard to see. Harry had arched an eyebrow before hefting it and nonchalantly walking up to his room. He would have thought the Professor would have left then but less than five minutes later the man had been at his door and watched in silence for several moments as Harry flicked through the book.

'I want that read by the end of the week, Mr Potter.' He drawled. Harry started and looked up at him.

'Yes Sir.'

Snape looked at him carefully for a few more moments. 'Do something for me Mr Potter?' He asked softly and Harry couldn't help but tilt his head in curiosity. 'Just remember that not everyone is as they appear to be.' He said cryptically before spinning on his heel and stalking from the room. Harry had looked after the retreating figure, a confused expression on his face as the image of Dumbledore flashed through his mind.

'Talking in riddles must be catching.' He muttered finally and turned back to the book in his hand.

Now, a good three hours later as he felt the crumpled piece of parchment that was clutched tightly in his hand, the parting words from the potions master began to make a little more sense.

Sighing once again he raised the parchment and smoothed the wrinkles out of it so he could read it for about the twentieth time.

_Dear Potter,_

_How's your summer? A little birdie told me it's been pretty bad, although he did add that it was nothing compared to your last year at Hogwarts and you should be grateful for small mercies. _

_You're probably wondering why on earth I'm writing to you and to tell you the truth, I really don't have much of an idea either. I just heard about what happened to you last year and how you're not allowed to contact any of your friends or they allowed to contact you and figured that seeing as I'm not really your friend, those rules don't really apply. That same little birdie also told me you might need someone your age to talk to._

_I don't know how good I'll be but I'm happy to listen._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry read the letter over again. He could tell that the person who had told Malfoy about last year and his summer restrictions had to have been Professor Snape. Quite apart from the fact that Harry knew the Slytherin was the potions master's godson, the comment about small mercies sounded exactly like something he would say.

Snarky sense of humour the man had.

Harry wondered if he should write back. It was true that he would really like someone to talk to other than his professors, even if it was by letter, but really? This **was **Malfoy!

Eventually he took Snape's words to heart and picked up a quill and parchment and scratched out a letter in his usual chicken scrawl.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Thanks for the letter. Can't say I wasn't surprised, but it is nice to know the rest of the world hasn't all dropped off the face of the earth or something while I stay all safe and tucked away inside like a good little weapon. God forbid the Boy-Who-Lived got a paper cut. I mean, I could die of septicemia or something! _

_Though that would, of course, save Tom the trouble. _

_You're right about my friends. Not one letter. I know the old man would have told them not to write but that didn't stop them before. Guess they just have too much going on to care._

_You're not going to show this to anyone, are you? Like your father or anything. Although I'm sure both he and Tom would have a field day knowing that poor little Harry Potter can even leave his house without wards stopping him. _

_Please don't show them. _

_Anyway, sorry for babbling on. I'm sure you have better things to do then listen to me. Thanks for the letter though._

_Harry Potter_

_PS. Tell Snape to keep his trap shut and stop spreading stories about me._

He folded the note and addressed it before handing it to Hedwig who soared out the window and into the ever growing dusk. With another sigh, all the while berating himself for doing it so often, he turned back to the potions text and began to read.

* * *

><p>Much later in the evening Harry woke to Hedwig nipping lightly at his ear. It was quite dark and after a glance at his clock realised that it was well after midnight. Hedwig snapped impatiently and Harry untied the letter and the small parcel so she could go and have a drink. He got up and rummaged around in his trunk before placing several squished owl treats beside her cage. Hedwig glanced at them disdainfully, giving him a soft hoot in reproach.<p>

'Sorry girl.' Harry said sadly scratching her gently on the chest. 'If they ever let me out I'll get you some new ones.'

Hedwig sensed his sudden melancholy mood and hooted softly again nudging Harry's hand with her head. Harry smiled and petted her a while longer before turning his attention to the letter in his hand.

_Dear Potter,_

_Firstly, gallows humour doesn't suit you. Secondly, neither does sarcasm or self-pity. Buck up will you? Now it may interest you to know that it wasn't Severus who told me, well not at first. It was actually the Dark Lord that said something was wrong. Something about that connection between the two of you and he said it had been going on for almost a year. _

_I don't know exactly what Dumbledore and his cronies did to you last year, Severus wouldn't tell me. Well, he said he couldn't give me details, Wizards Oath or something. Anyway, the Dark Lord asked my father to ask me to write to you and see if everything was alright._

Harry almost fell off his bed at that revelation.

_Well, actually, he didn't say that per say, but my father said he actually looked concerned when they spoke about it. Although father did say it took him a while to work out that's what the expression meant as he'd never seen it on him before._

Harry let out a snort. 'I'll bet.' He murmured.

_Anyway, just remember it can only get better and for goodness sake eat something, would you? Severus says you look like a badly dressed fence post._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS. You won't show this to Dumbledore, will you?_

_PPS. Goddamn Potter, your writings atrocious. Try actually holding the pen with your hand, not your foot and remember, it works much better when you actually open your eyes._

Harry let out a laugh as he picked up the parcel and unwrapped it. Chocolate Frogs. Draco Malfoy had sent him a box of Chocolate Frogs. The world truly was ending.

He unwrapped a frog and bit off the head before grabbing his quill and parchment once more.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Thanks for your concern but I'll have you know I'm way fatter than any fence post. And tell Snape to stop sneering, I know he's reading this._

_You know I never thought I'd enjoy conversing with you in anything other than expletive insults but I have to say, I'm surprised. You're actually kind of funny when you're not being a git. If they ever let me out we should get together at Diagon Alley. Now wouldn't that horrify the masses?_

_See you,_

_Harry_

_PS. Thanks for the frogs._

Harry tried to nudge Hedwig awake but she was having none of it so he placed the letter on the edge of the desk and tumbled back into bed although not before stashing the notes and chocolate under the floorboard.

* * *

><p>And luckily he'd done that too as less than four hours later in the early hours of the morning Harry suddenly felt his nerves almost standing on end. His heart began pounding almost out of his chest as he was woken from a deep sleep, the blood roaring in his ears. His very skin felt as if it was aflame and he gritted his teeth tightly as wave after wave of pain swept through him.<p>

He knew exactly what was going on but he couldn't believe they would come to the Dursleys in the middle of the summer to do it. Keeping his eyes closed and his fists clenched tightly he tried to push past the pain. It still took almost five minutes but eventually it stopped and the pain faded enough that he could uncurl from the fetal position that he had been in and stare up at the six adult wizards he could barely see in the gathering dawn but that he knew were staring back down at him.

'What the hell are you doing here?' he rasped hoarsely, sweat pouring off his brow. He knew the usual dueling would not be happening. They couldn't take the chance of the Ministry detecting so much magic in a muggle neighbourhood. This fact made Harry wonder why they had bothered to come at all.

'Just keeping up your training, Harry. You need to be able to overcome that curse much quicker.' Dumbledore said gravely. 'We will be dropping in a couple of times a week for the rest of the holidays until you can overcome it in less than a minute.'

Harry looked around at the Professors and other adults as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Remus and Flitwick looked uncomfortable. Kingsley and Moody looked determined, Dumbledore looked grave and Snape actually looked concerned although he tried to hide it in the darkness. It was this final expression that sparked anger in Harry that had been building for many months.

'That's it.' He growled practically levitating off the bed until he was standing, arms stuck rigidly by his side as his eyes blazed at the adults in front of him. 'Don't you dare come into my relative's home and do that again.' He hissed. 'I get quite enough of it at school, I don't need it here. I know I agreed to this training but this is too much. I will read your books and study the tactical manuals and even keep up all the bloody fitness training but if you think you're going to come here twice a week and do that to me during what a supposed to be my time of rest you can just find yourself another bloody weapon because I'm out.'

'Now Harry, calm down.' Dumbledore began.

'Calm down! Calm Down!' Harry yelled incredulously. Obviously there were some heavy duty silencing charms around the room as none of the Dursleys woke during his rant. 'You just came into my house in the middle of the bloody night in the middle of the summer and used a borderline illegal curse to wake me up before telling me you're going to be doing it twice a week for what should be my holidays and you're telling me to calm down! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?' Harry all but shrieked.

'Potter, hold your tongue.' Moody said gruffly and Harry's snapped his mouth closed with an audible click; struggling not to retaliate further.

'You've been working on this curse all year. What does it matter whether it's the summer?' Kingsley spoke up.

Green eyes flashed to the dark skinned man before looking at each of his professors in turn as he spoke. 'I haven't been working on anything.' Harry ground out. 'I've been letting you throw it at me almost every day in the hope that one day you'll realise it's fruitless and give up. That one day you will realise I can't break it any quicker. No one could break it any quicker. I've been letting you do that all year in the hopes that you'll just let me have a normal summer. I guess that's a bit too much to ask.' He added quietly, slumping abruptly to his bed, his head bowed as his hands began shaking and tremors wracked his lean frame. It was a normal side effect of the Tormentia curse but it left the room in silence as they saw a side to Harry that wasn't on display very often.

'Headmaster, I believe it may be prudent to leave at this time.' Snape murmured. 'Potter's relatives will soon be awake and maybe, just maybe, the boy has a point.'

Dumbledore took in the shaking and weary figure seated on the bed and nodded slowly. 'Maybe you are right, Severus.'

Harry held his breath as he waited for the condition that would undoubtedly go with the sudden reprieve. Sure enough.

'No more visits then, however, you are to keep up with your other work, Harry.' He said sternly. Harry looked up at the ice blue eyes. 'You will be tested upon your return to Hogwarts and you know the consequences if you fail.'

Harry nodded but did not speak. He knew the consequences alright. Dumbledore had threatened to pull Harry from school, sequestering him away where he could spend night and day training for the final battle, if he let anything get in the way of his destiny. Harry felt his shoulders almost bow under the sudden weight of expectation.

'Harry?' Dumbledore was obviously expecting an answer.

'Yes Sir.' He said softly.

Dumbledore seemed satisfied however and after a nod the group filed silently from the room. Just before Snape closed the door behind him he tossed a vial onto the bed beside Harry and gave the Boy-Who-Lived a knowing look.

Harry nodded his thanks and moments later he was alone. He picked up the vial, downing it instantly and sighing as the pain washed away. The trembling remained though and Harry curled back up into a ball and closed his eyes as a single tear dripped down his cheek and fell silently onto the pillow.

* * *

><p>He woke some hours later and rolled over thankful the trembling had finally gone away. He hated that curse. When Dumbledore first suggested using it to learn to overcome the Cruciatus Harry had agreed that it was necessary, but after almost a year of having it cast on him repeatedly he had come to the conclusion that it was just Dumbledore's way of testing how strong he was. Of how much pain he could take.<p>

Repeated exposure didn't seem to make any difference and going by the glint of pride in Dumbledore's eye every time he threw it off and dueled them all he could see there was an ulterior motive contained within the use of it. What troubled Harry most was that he could tell the glint of pride was not for him, not for what he had accomplished. No, it was pride that Dumbledore had Harry on his side, under his thumb and agreeing to every demand. Well, until tonight anyway.

Harry had been surprised at Snape's intervention on his behalf. The man continued to surprise him. He had spent the last few months surreptitiously repairing the damage the headmaster had done to Harry's body without letting anyone know. Like the vial of pain killing potion he had tossed on the bed before he'd left. Harry knew Dumbledore had forbidden the potions master from giving him anything, wanting Harry to learn to deal with the pain to build his threshold even higher.

Suddenly a stray though flitted across Harry mind and he froze, slowly turning his head to look at his desk.

It was gone.

The envelope with Malfoy's name on it was gone.

'Oh no.' Harry breathed leaning over the edge of the bed to grab a spare piece of parchment and a quill.

_Draco,_

_I wrote you a letter several hours ago and something happened in between and now it's gone. Please tell me you have it._

_Harry._

He hurriedly sealed it and sent Hedwig off with it. The owl gave him a withering look as he shooed her out the window and Harry prayed that it was because she was tired from delivering Malfoy the letter while he had been asleep. Unable to concentrate enough to read the book Snape had left for him earlier in the day, Harry paced back and forth in nervousness as he waited for the Slytherin's response.

His heart was pounding as he imagined Dumbledore sitting in his office reading the letter. Thankfully it wasn't too incriminating but Harry knew very well that the fact that he and Malfoy were even corresponding would send the old man over the edge. Harry would be pulled immediately from both the school and the Dursleys and locked away, probably at Grimmauld Place, never to see anyone but his teachers as he trained to the point of exhaustion while waiting for the fateful day he would face Tom Riddle.

'Bloody hell, my life's fucked up.' He muttered.

'You would be quite correct there, Mr Potter.' Came a drawling voice from the doorway and Harry's head shot up.

'Professor.' He stammered, his eyes wide as he tried to see around the taller man into the hallway.

'Relax, Mr Potter, no one else is with me.' Snape said at Harry's apprehensive expression. Harry swallowed heavily.

'Professor.' He said again, crossing the room and actually grasping the black clothed arm. 'I've done something terrible. I don't know how I could have been so stupid.'

The potions master studied him in silence for a moment. 'I trust you are talking about the letter being found, not the actual writing of it.' Snape's eyebrow rose in question.

Harry's face drained of blood and his knees buckled, leaving him to reach out and clasp the windowsill to steady himself. 'Oh no, he found it.' He croaked turning away.

Snape delved into his pocket. 'Thankfully no. I noticed it immediately upon entering your room and picked it up. You really should be more careful of where you leave things with names such as his scrawled so blatantly on the front.' He scolded holding out the letter.

Harry stared at the proffered envelope, forgetting to breathe for a fair time before he suddenly found his legs unable to support him any longer and collapsed to the floor with a thump, his eyes never straying from the letter as he gasped for breath to calm his racing heart.

'Potter?' Snape dropped to his knees beside the young man. 'Potter, calm down. Take a deep breath. He didn't find it. He won't pull you out of school, but you will have to be more careful in future.'

Harry just nodded unable to speak. Snape waited for him to calm down before helping him up off the floor and back over to the bed. 'I don't understand why you want to stay at that blasted school anyway. All those annoying brats. It would be so much easier for you to continue your training away from prying eyes.'

Harry shook his head before slowly raising his eyes to meet the older man's. 'It's the only normal thing I have left.' He whispered. 'Sometimes, when I'm in class, pretending that I haven't already covered the material and more, I actually think I'm just a normal kid for a moment. It is so fleeting, only lasting mere seconds, but so liberating at the same time. I don't want to lose it. Not even for Tom Riddle.'

Snape looked at him carefully and Harry felt as if he was being weighed. 'Not even to save your life?'

Harry's eyes fell and he looked down at his hands. 'What life?' he whispered but Snape caught it and his eyes widened.

'You don't care.' He breathed incredulously. 'You don't care if you live or die.'

Harry raised his eyes once more, the dullness of them scaring the potions master more than he would ever admit. 'Why should I? No one else seems to.'

The matter of fact way this statement was said shocked the normally implacable potions master. There was no sarcasm, no self-pity, it was just a statement of pure fact and the more Snape thought about it the more he realised that it was indeed true. Slowly he reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed gently. 'There are people that do, Potter. Try to remember that.'

Harry just gave a small shrug which proved to the older wizard just exactly how much stock he put in the declaration.

Snape didn't push it further. 'Keep up with your studies, Mr Potter.' He said curtly before spinning on his heel and stalking from the room just as Hedwig swept in.

'Thanks girl.' He said softly taking the piece of parchment off her leg.

_Dear…Harry?_

_What the hell has you so riled up that you forgot to use my last name. Obviously the letter went missing and you think Dumbledore has it. What was he doing at your place anyway? It must have been bad. Father says the Dark Lord was almost catatonic for more than five minutes earlier today. Wouldn't respond to anyone just sat there staring at nothing. _

_Whatever's going on isn't right, Potter. You have to get out of there. Let me know if there's anything I can do._

_Draco_

_PS. I've sent Cicero to bring back your reply. I think your owl's pretty tired._

Harry grabbed another piece of parchment from his desk as a large eagle owl perched itself on his window sill. He could hear the Dursleys moving around downstairs and hoped they hadn't seen all the avian activity.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Sorry, I slipped. You're right, I was pretty stressed. If Dumbledore had found that letter you would probably have never seen me again. Luckily Snape saw it first and took it. He's just brought it back now and I've enclosed it as well. There wasn't much in it but if they knew I was corresponding with you at all then my life would become unbearable._

_As for your suggestion I would love to leave, love to just walk outside and never come back but unfortunately there are several rather nasty little wards stopping me. I couldn't leave no matter how much I wanted to, unless I wanted to bring both the Ministry and literally most of Privet Drive down on my head._

_There are times, lots of them I might add, that I wish I was anyone else but who I am._

_Please write back._

_Harry_

The large eagle owl eyed Harry carefully as he snatched the letter out of Harry's hand and took off out the window. Harry sat back and opened the potions book with a sigh.

He had work to do.

* * *

><p>For the next three days Harry exchanged letters with Malfoy with a regularity that, if he had stopped to think about it, was nothing if not alarming. The things he willingly wrote about surprised him, especially when he knew without a doubt that both Snape and Malfoy's father were reading the letters, and it was highly likely that Tom Riddle was also.<p>

When he finally thought about it, and it was a long and hard process, he was even more astounded to realise that he didn't actually care. He didn't exactly know how he felt towards the man who had killed his parents at that moment. After twelve months of being treated as an object, a weapon, to do another's biding without care or thought for his feelings or wellbeing was beginning to make Harry wonder just exactly where the line in this war was actually drawn and when the difference between right and wrong had become so well and truly blurred.

Malfoy's letters, with their subtle hints and sometimes downright blatant statements did nothing to help Harry's confusion about the state of the wizarding world and then finally this morning's letter arrived.

_Hi Harry, _

Malfoy really had loosened up.

_We've been talking all night and it's all planned. We've worked out that the wards are probably tied to a tracking charm Dumbledore put on you as you had no problems leaving last year. He couldn't have tied new ones to your core or your blood without you being there and wide awake. _

_Father says you should be able to transfer the tracking charm to your owl but you'll have to make sure she stays in your room at least for a few hours._

_The medallion is a Portkey. It is two way, you can check it yourself. Severus says that you would know how. Just say Dragon's Den to activate it. He also said you would know how to transfer the tracking charm._

_I know you don't trust me yet but I swear on my magic that it's not a trap. Just hear him out, I think you'll be surprised. _

_If you don't like what he has to say you can come straight back, the Dark Lord has given his word that you will be able to come and go without fear of harassment and father has confirmed that this is true._

_He really wants to talk to you, Harry, don't let this go to waste. This could change to everything._

_Please think about it._

_Draco._

Harry finished re-reading the letter once again reaching up and running his hand through his hair as he sighed uneasily.

He was unsure of what to do. The idea of freedom was so appealing but part of him couldn't help but wonder at what cost it came. It was then he noticed the bottom of the paper shimmer and glanced closely at it once more. In his unease he hadn't noticed the small bit of magic that lingered at the bottom of the page.

He couldn't use his wand so keeping the amount he released almost negligible, he quickly ran his finger across the bottom of the page.

'Revelo.' He whispered.

The bottom of the page shimmered further before writing formed.

_The manor's unplottable to the Ministry._

Harry knew Draco had added that last, just before sending it; after it had been read by his father. It was Draco's way of saying he would be safe there. That he could use magic to keep himself safe. It also went to prove that while Snape may not have been able to break the Wizards Oath to discuss his training with the Dark Lord he had certainly been able to convey, to Draco at the very least, that Harry would have no trouble in looking after himself. That fact amounted to almost tacit permission from the potions master as he knew the older man would never willingly put him in danger.

It was this final fact that convinced Harry to go. He searched for, found, and shifted the tracking charm to Hedwig; his jaw clenched in anger at both Dumbledore for doing such a thing without his permission and himself for not having noticed it earlier. Several tiny amounts of wandless magic all layered over one another were enough to seal the door and window so Hedwig couldn't leave or the Dursleys couldn't find him missing. It was such a small amount that it wouldn't register at the Ministry and with a last glance at Hedwig, who seemed to understand exactly what he was doing and had settled on her perch as if to show him she would stay for as long as he needed her to, he stood in the centre of the room with the medallion clutched tightly in his hand.

'Dragon's Den.' He said firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 2 – The world is round**

Harry felt the auras of the twelve Death Eaters arrayed around him with in milliseconds of arriving, and dropped all twelve with two wandless wide sweep stunning charms before any wands could even be raised.

Only then did he stand fully and turn to the two figures at the far end of the room. Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy, both of whom were looking at him in surprise

'I see your son was quite correct, Lucius. The boy has indeed grown powerful.' Riddle hissed quietly.

'Do not call me a boy.' Harry had growled, keeping his hand raised slightly.

Voldemort laughed, a fact that stunned Harry. He didn't think the wizard capable. 'You are quite right, Harry. You are definitely no longer a boy.'

Harry's eyes narrowed, flicking between red and silver. 'What do you want, Tom? Malfoy said you had a proposition.'

Riddle studied him intently. 'I do, Harry.' He said finally. 'I asked you to join me five years ago, do you remember?' Harry nodded slowly. 'Back then I offered you your family. I can't offer you that now so I won't even try. And I'm not going to offer you power. You already have that. Or wealth. You have that too. And lastly, I'm not going to offer you your life. I have it on very good advice that you could take me on and win right now. What I **am** going to offer you is the one thing you don't have. The one thing you will never have, even if you defeat me.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. 'And what's that?'

Riddle's face softened and Harry's other eyebrow joined the first. 'Freedom, Harry. Your freedom. To be who you are. Who you really want to be.'

Harry stared at the Dark Lord, his eyes now narrowed in thought. The man had a point. Even if he killed the figure in front of him, his life would be just a continued existence. Not a life. A real life. A free life. A life of his own. While he would be hailed a hero for supposedly saving the wizarding world, he would always be worrying when the old man would decide Harry's usefulness had come to an end. Dumbledore would never allow him to live if there was any perceived threat that Harry wouldn't do precisely what he was told. Although how exactly he would manage to rid the world of Harry Potter would be an interesting dilemma. Poison would probably be the old man's only possible defense against the power Harry would wield once he came of age.

He could hear the stunned Death Eaters around him beginning to wake at several small but defined movements from Malfoy Senior's wand, but showed no outwards sign of doing anything about it.

Did he trust Tom Riddle? That was the question. At that moment? No. But he didn't trust Albus Dumbledore either. If he chose to believe what the Dark Lord was telling him, there was an opportunity to be who he wanted to be. Not just Harry exactly, but certainly not the Boy-Who-Lived. The words Snape had said to him almost a week ago stood out starkly in his mind. He glanced around at the Death Eaters all of whom now had wands trained in his direction but were refraining from moving at a small signal from the Dark Lord.

Finally he looked back to meet red eyes watching him intently. 'I will not bow to you, Tom. I will not debase myself before you like some groveling sycophant. If I choose to join you, it will be as your equal or not at all. For that is what I am.' Harry's head was high and his shoulders straight as he stared back at the Dark Lord fully expecting Tom Riddle to refuse and try to strike him down where he stood. The expressions on the assembled Death Eaters were priceless. Harry noticed them out of the corner of his eye and interpreted it to mean they too expected his life to be ending any second.

Harry's attention was brought back as Riddle snorted softly before climbing down off his special throne and crossing the room to stand before the young man. Harry winced slightly as his scar exploded and he saw stars behind his eyes.

'We will have to do something about that if you are going to be staying.' Riddle said quietly.

Harry's eyes widened slightly before he gave Riddle a small smile. 'Thank you.' Harry said equally as quietly. Riddle had nodded and then gestured for Lucius to show their newest guest to his suite of rooms.

* * *

><p>The room he had been given was quite elaborate with stunning wall tapestries and thick carpets. There was an enormous fireplace with several armchairs in front of it and a large desk beside the bed. The bed itself was huge particularly after his tiny child size bed at Privet Drive, and was covered in soft pillows and a thick comforter.<p>

At that moment there came a knock on the door. Harry looked up as it opened and Snape walked in. They just stared at each other for several moments before Harry spoke.

'Thank you, Sir.' He said softly.

Snape's mouth twitched into a sort of smile. 'I think you should drop the Sir, Potter, at least when we are here. The Dark Lord would not be pleased.'

Harry frowned. 'I don't really care whether he's pleased or not. I call you Sir out of respect. My coming here does not negate that fact. If anything it only increases it.'

Snape raised an eyebrow and Harry thought he could detect a hint of amusement in the expression.

'What happens now, Sir? I can only leave Hedwig sealed in my room for a few more hours and then Dumbledore will know I've left Privet Drive.'

Snape opened the door further and Harry saw Draco and, to his surprise, Blaise Zabini waiting. Harry's face broke out into a small smile. 'Hi.' He said shyly. He wasn't sure how to act around the Slytherin now he had spilled some of his deepest secrets to the other boy.

'Hi Harry. I'm glad you came.' Draco told him. 'This is Blaise.' Harry nodded as Snape crossed to stand beside him. Harry looked up to see the potions master's black eyes watching him closely. Snape raised his hand towards Harry's head and Harry couldn't hold back the slight flinch causing Snape to frown. Harry smiled nervously at him and Snape's hand continued its progress and landed gently on the side of his head. Harry could have sworn he felt the older man actually run his fingers through Harry's hair but he must have been imagining things as suddenly the potions master yanked several hairs from his head before turning and walking back to where Draco and Blaise, who were giving each other rather knowing looks, stood waiting.

Harry watched curiously as Snape pulled a vial from his pocket and dropped the hair in it before handing it to Blaise.

Harry's eyes widened. 'No.' he whispered as he suddenly worked out what they were going to do.

'Harry, it's alright.' Draco said soothingly as Blaise Zabini morphed, rather painfully, into an image of Harry.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes from the other image of himself. 'No you don't understand. The Dursleys...They...I don't...' Harry trailed off, finally looking away to find Draco staring back at him. 'Please just don't.' he finished lamely.

Draco glanced at Snape before speaking. 'It really is alright, Harry. Blaise knows all about your relatives.'

Harry interpreted the earlier look and his face showed exactly what he thought about Snape's betrayal of confidence. He folded his arms tightly across his chest as he glared at the potions master.

'It had to be done, Mr Potter.' Snape said evenly.

Harry's jaw clenched tightly. Blaise Zabini may think he knew all about Harry's relatives but living with them was another thing entirely. 'Why I don't just return to the Dursleys.' He insisted.

'Do you really want to?'

'Of course not.' He said automatically.

'Then stop this nonsense. Mr Zabini volunteered to replace you for the rest of the summer. You should be grateful that someone finally cares if you have an enjoyable holiday. This is your last opportunity, Potter, because next year, for you especially, will not be easy by any stretch. This tentative alliance will have to remain a secret until you leave Hogwarts. I know you know the consequences should the Headmaster find out what has happened here today.'

Harry swallowed and nodded solemnly. Oh, he knew alright.

'This will work, Harry.' Draco insisted. 'Severus will help Blaise with the tracking charm and keep an eye one him over the holidays to make sure Dumbledore doesn't do anything and then you can swap back at the end of August.'

Harry glanced towards the ceiling as his thoughts raced, Snape and the others standing quietly. Eventually he looked down and spoke. 'Why?' he whispered.

It was actually Blaise who answered. 'Because you asked, and because we can.' He said simply.

Harry snorted. 'I've always dreamed of having a holiday like this. No Dursleys, no chores, nothing. Just a normal holiday like everyone else.'

'Then what's the problem?' Draco groaned.

Harry glanced away again. 'I not sure I know how.' He whispered finally.

Draco's face spread into a mischievous grin that would have struck terror into the heart of any parent. 'Oh brilliant.'

Harry arched an eyebrow. 'Pardon?'

Draco smirked at Snape before looking back at Harry. 'We have so much to do and so little time.' He said dramatically.

Snape groaned and Blaise laughed and Harry wondered if he looked that carefree when he laughed. It was hard to remember when he last laughed and Harry actually took several steps towards the image of himself as he stared in fascination. Once again his expression must have shown plainly on his face because Snape quickly herded Blaise towards the door.

'Do you have any last words of warning to Mr Zabini, Potter?' The potions master questioned.

Harry nodded. 'Just one.' He said softly if not a little nervously. Harry kept his head down, finding the pattern on the carpet of the room suddenly fascination. 'No matter what they do. No matter what they say, you cannot fight back. Not even with words. If you do they will know something's wrong and they will find a way of contacting Dumbledore.' He said seriously, looking back up and catching Blaise' eyes.

'You've never...?' Snape was unable to put his question into words but Harry knew what he meant and shook his head, glancing at the man before his eyes once again found the floor.

'Why would I? They are right.' he mumbled shrugging. 'I am a freak.'

'Harry.' Draco began but Snape shook his head, crossing the few steps to stand beside the Boy-Who-Lived, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and waiting until the teenager looked up.

'Just because things are said many times does not make them true, Potter.' He said frankly. 'Your relatives are ignorant and cruel, but that doesn't mean they are right. Your gifts, I'll admit are...unusual...but they are just that. Gifts. Something that you should cherish as one day they will help you achieve everything you want to.' The potions master said softly, his dark eyes glittering with sincerity.

Harry felt his heart hammering in his chest and just managed to stop himself leaning forward towards the older man, instead he just stared. He had never heard Snape say anything so complimentary about him. 'T...t...thank you, Professor.' He whispered eventually.

Snape's mouth twitched again and he gave Harry's shoulder a final squeeze before dropping his arm and gesturing for Blaise to precede him out the door.

'Thank you Blaise.' Harry added before the Slytherin disappeared.

A reply of 'You're welcome.' floated back through the doorway. Harry watched the retreating back of the potions master before the door closed leaving him alone with Draco who was smirking at him.

'What?'

Draco shook his head. 'Nothing.' He said simply.

Harry raised an eyebrow but Draco didn't elaborate, instead grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the chairs by the fireplace. 'Let me explain a few things to you.' He said mysteriously before doing just that.

* * *

><p>Well Harry had certainly had his eyes opened by the Slytherin that afternoon, not to mention his mind, and now, several hours later, he nervously followed Draco downstairs for dinner. In spite of Draco's explanations he really had no idea of what to expect. He had found out that Blaise had been promised a rather large reward for his loyalty to the Dark Lord when he had volunteered without prompting to be Harry's double although Draco would not tell him what that reward was, only that it meant a lot to Blaise.<p>

Psyching himself up for a room full of Death Eaters all staring at him hatefully he was surprised to find only Draco's father, Riddle and Snape waiting for them. Harry's sigh of relief as the two sat was read correctly by Draco who snorted loudly.

Harry blushed, smacking the blond on the shoulder. 'Sod off.' He growled causing Draco to laugh even louder.

'Master Malfoy.' The words were hissed softly but there was an underlying threat there that Draco recognised as he quickly got himself under control.

Riddle finished eyeing the Malfoy heir and his eyes turned to Harry who was rubbing unconsciously at his now burning scar. 'Severus.' The Dark Lord hissed.

Snape delved into his robes and pulled out two vials which he dumped into Harry's empty goblet. 'Drink.' The potions master commanded and Harry did just that much to the shock of three of the four people in the room.

The potion, as usual was disgusting and Harry grimaced as it slid down his throat like some nauseating sludge. 'God, that was worse than Polyjuice.' He griped, not missing the smirk the older wizard bestowed on him. Moments later his scar suddenly stopped burning and he felt strangely calm. It was then he noticed the looks on the faces of those around him. 'What?' he asked nervously.

'Harry, do you always drink or eat anything that is put in front of you? Without checking it, I mean.' Draco's voice showed not only curiosity but nervousness.

Harry glanced down at the goblet before nodding. 'Yes, why? Are you trying to kill me?'

Snape coughed back a snort and Harry laughed. 'Actually now I think about it, Professor Snape is probably the only person in this room who hasn't threatened to kill me at one point.'

'Not out loud anyway.' The potions master muttered.

'Hey, I didn't really mean it.' Draco protested.

Harry smiled at his new friend. 'I know you didn't. You were just being a git.'

Draco nodded automatically before realising what it was that Harry had actually said. 'Hang on.'

'Harry?' Riddle hissed, his tone of voice mildly curious. 'Do you trust Severus?'

'Yes.' Harry responded immediately.

'Why?'

Harry felt the potions master tense suddenly in the seat beside him and realised he would have to answer this question very carefully. 'Towards me, Professor Snape has never pretended to be anything other than what he is. While he spent years trying to get me thrown out of Hogwarts, he also saved my life several times. He is one of the only people I know will tell me what I need to know if I ask and not dance around the truth, sugarcoating it for my supposedly innocent ears. He is, after all, the main reason I'm here. Sorry Draco.'

The blond nodded that he understood as Riddle glanced darkly between Snape and Harry, his red eyes calculating. 'He saved your life?' Riddle hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Harry felt the anger emanating from the Dark Lord and guessed he had said too much but he wasn't going to back down. Instead he leant forward slightly his unnaturally bright green eyes flashing in warning as he stared down the darkest wizard of the age. 'He had no choice. If he hadn't Dumbledore would have known the truth and thrown him out of Hogwarts and into Azkaban and you would have lost your best spy. Is that what you would have wanted?'

The air around Harry crackled with magic and Riddle's eyes widened. 'I think not.' He said finally.

Harry's anger dropped instantly and he smiled. 'Good.'

No more was said but Harry could feel the nervous glances being thrown his way as the food was served. Before taking a bite he checked both his meal and his juice for any traces of poison, an action which caused both Malfoys to laugh and Snape to roll his eyes.

'Now you check.' He sneered.

Harry just smirked at him. 'Well, it was a good suggestion, one I will have to take up once I go back to Hogwarts. If things don't go to plan I can almost guarantee the headmaster will have you making up some barely detectable, completely tasteless poison he can slip into my drink.'

'Like Severus can make a potion that tastes anything but disgusting.' Draco chuckled earning him a slap upside the head form his godfather.

Harry laughed too and the meal continued. There was talk of going to Diagon Alley the next day and Harry glanced at Snape who nodded in reply. He knew what Harry was asking.

'Great, more Polyjuice.' Harry mumbled into his mashed potato. He heard both Draco and Snape snort quietly but neither said anything. The conversation was slightly stilted but that was to be expected and eventually they finished.

'Goodnight Tom, Mr Malfoy, Professor.' Harry said as he and Draco rose. Draco gave the Dark Lord a small bow before saying his goodnights to his father and godfather and the two young men walked swiftly from the room.

The minute the door closed behind them Riddles eyes flashed to Snape, the red burning like flames as they pierced the potions master where he sat. 'I trust you have an excuse better than what the boy gave on your behalf, Severus.' He hissed darkly.

Snape glanced nervously at Lucius unable to meet the angry red eyes. 'I thought you might need him one day, My Lord.' Snape answered carefully.

Riddle all but leapt off his chair, stalking around the table to stand behind Snape's chair. Snape, wisely kept his head bowed.

'You thought no such thing, Severus.' Riddle spat. 'You thought I was dead and you saved your arse with that muggle loving fool.'

'No My Lord, I swear, my allegiance is to you.' Snape pleaded, sliding off his chair to kneel at the Dark Lord's feet.

Riddle raised his wand. 'Crucio!' He roared and Snape fell to the ground with a grunt. The power behind the curse showed just how angry the Dark Lord was. Usually the potions master managed to stay upright for at least thirty seconds. 'I don't like traitors, Severus.' Riddle snarled.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco had reached the top floor when Harry stopped, his eyes closed.<p>

'Harry, what is it?' Draco asked in concern.

Harry shook his head and his eyes opened, the green blazing once again as he spun on his heel and positively stalked back the way they had come, Draco running after him.

Harry fairly flew down the three flights of stairs and burst through the door to the dining room with a bang. 'Protego reflectus.' He snapped, pointing at Snape who lay convulsing on the ground. The blue shield covered him completely causing the curse to reflect back at the Dark Lord who jumped out of the way more deftly than Harry would have thought.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?' Riddle hissed.

'Saving you from making a very grave mistake.' Harry said icily. 'And don't call me boy.' Harry's entire body practically screamed predator and it was a side to the Boy-Who-Lived that even Snape hadn't seen before. Still gasping for breath on the floor he couldn't help but look up at the young man in awe. He stood, feet apart, hand raised and eyes burning. Actual visible magic crackled around him, ruffling his hair and swaying his robes. All in all it was an image that would stay with all four in the room for some time to come and made Tom Riddle wonder just how powerful the young man would become once he came of age in a little over a month.

Riddle eyed him shrewdly. 'I must be allowed to discipline my followers lest they think more highly of themselves than they should.' He hissed.

'Merlin forbid.' Harry muttered sarcastically, his green eyes never leaving the Dark Lord's. 'You will not touch Professor Snape unless it is truly deserved.' The "do you understand" was left unspoken but it was clearly hanging in the air between them.

Riddle glanced once more at Snape before nodding. 'Fine, for now.' The Dark Lord agreed. 'However, when his blurred lines of loyalty finally become clear let him not forget what will happen should he find himself on the wrong side.'

Harry dropped his hand and bent down, helping the older man to stagger to his feet and towards the door. He allowed Draco to take his godfather's arm and guide him from the room as he turned back to Riddle and Lucius.

'The world is round, Tom. There are no sides.' He said quietly before slipping out the doorway after his friend and teacher.

* * *

><p>Snape could barely stand and in the end Draco cast a mobilius corpus on the man, much to his chagrin, but it was the only way he was going to make it up the three flights of stairs to his rooms.<p>

It went to show just how much pain the man was in as he actually allowed Harry and Draco to help him off with his robes and into the bed. Draco seemed to know what to do as he took two vials off a shelf and handed them to his godfather who downed them instantly.

'Thank you.' Snape groaned as the pain in his muscles finally receded and he was able to think coherently.

Harry nodded and turned to leave but after a pointed look from the potions master Draco grabbed his arm to stop him. 'Stay.' He whispered before darting out the open door and closing it behind him.

Snape looked tired and weary but at least the pain had all but disappeared from his face. He rested back against the headboard. Harry didn't think he had ever seen the man so open. 'Why did you do that, Potter?' he asked quietly.

'Because it wasn't your fault.' Harry replied.

'Neither was it yours.'

Harry shrugged. 'I just...I couldn't...you didn't deserve it.' Harry finished lamely.

Snape's eyes dropped to the bedclothes. 'I deserve many things, Potter.'

'Not that. No one deserves that.' Harry insisted.

Snape looked back up at him and Harry's eyes widened at the suddenly blank expression on the man's face. Harry just stared until Snape looked away again. 'I have killed people, Potter, did you know that? Children have died by my hand.'

Harry didn't know why but something moved him to cross the room and perch on the edge of the bed. 'And children have been saved by your hand.' He whispered.

Snape looked up and Harry could see the anguish deep in his eyes. 'Don't glorify what I do. You are the only child I have saved.'

'I'm not a child. I was never a child.' Harry frowned.

Snape's expression became thoughtful. 'No, Mr Potter, you certainly are not.'

Harry raised an eyebrow causing Snape to snort.

'You look like Draco does when he was trying to imitate his father.'

The brow dropped and Harry scowled. 'I don't know whether to be pleased or insulted that you just compared me to Lucius Malfoy.'

This time Snape raised an eyebrow. 'I think I would be insulted, mainly at your comprehension skills, as I actually just compared you to Draco not his father.'

Harry couldn't help the small smile that broke out on his face at the goading retort. 'Nice to see not everything has changed.'

Snape's mouth twitched and he studied the teenager in silence for several moments. 'Why did you come, Potter?' He asked eventually. 'What made you activate the Portkey?'

Harry looked at the older man as he tried to think of the best way to put his answer. 'You did.' He said softly. 'The more I thought about what you said, the more I understood. You were trying to tell me that not everything was a clear as it seemed. That while my life may have been mapped out for me, my choices were still mine to make. You told Draco enough, without breaking your Oath so that he could make me see that I would be safe here. It was clear, to me at least, that you thought this was actually the safer place for me, or at least the better place. And going by past experience, I feel, surprisingly, that you seem to have my best interests at heart more than anyone else and that you wouldn't actually ever willingly put me in danger.'

Snape's eyes roamed over Harry's face as if looking for any sign of falsehood but found nothing. Eventually his mouth twitched into an actual smile, a fact that made Harry almost fall off the bed, and he said with a smirk. 'Ten points to Gryffindor.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 3 – Release**

'Good god, that's disgusting.' Harry gasped, his stomach rebelling and threatening to heave as the Polyjuice potion slid down his throat. His eyes watered as the change began to take place but it only lasted a few seconds and wasn't as painful as Harry remembered.

'You have a higher threshold now.' Snape told him, reading his expression correctly.

'I'm going to have to learn how to stop that.' Harry grumbled.

Snape's eyebrow rose in question.

'Showing every expression on my face.' Harry explained.

'I can help you there, if you're willing.'

There seemed to be a hidden question but Harry was unable to decipher it. The thought of spending more time with the complicated potions master was nothing if not intriguing. 'When can we start?'

'Today will be a good test for you. There will be many people in Diagon Alley that you will know but Blaise Zabini will not. You will have to work very hard to keep them from thinking you are anyone but Blaise. Your face will have to show no recognition when you see people and if you see your friends you will have to pretend to be a Slytherin. Can you do that, Mr Potter?'

Harry couldn't help the wicked grin that covered his face. 'I don't need to pretend at that.' He snickered. 'I am a Slytherin. I only went into Gryffindor because I told the Hat to put me there.'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'You had an argument about placement with the Sorting Hat?'

Harry shrugged and nodded. 'Yes, Dumbledore didn't tell you?'

Snape eyed him. 'No, that is something he would have kept to himself. I gather you won this argument?'

Harry nodded again, a little more slowly this time.

'Well, congratulations, Mr Potter. That is almost unheard of.' Snape drawled.

'Of course it is.' Harry scowled.

'Are we going, or are we going to stand here discussing just how odd Harry really is? Cause if we are, that will take all day and I'm hungry.'

'Draco, your grasp of the English language never ceases to amaze me. The word is be-cause and you do not start a sentence with it.' The potions master said snidely.

'Well at last I don't massacre it like Harry does.' Draco retorted.

'Hey, do you mind. I'm standing right here.' Harry said indignantly.

'Exactly. He can then turn the focus of my displeasure on you.' Snape glanced between the two boys sharply.

'Oh, that's alright then, your displeasure is something I've gotten used to.' Harry smirked at the older man causing him to snort softly.

'Well then, shall we depart, lest Draco succumb to his hunger and fall to the floor in a dead faint like some damsel in distress.'

'Merlin forbid.' Harry giggled.

'You're ganging up on me.' Draco grumbled.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Snape grasped his godson's shoulder and pushed him firmly towards the floo.

'Diagon Alley.' Draco called out and disappeared in a whirl of green flame as Snape turned to Harry.

'You have the Portkey Lucius gave you?' he asked and Harry nodded. 'Good, don't be afraid to use it. The potion will last four hours but if at any time you feel unsafe come straight back here, understand?'

Harry nodded again and stepped into the floo. 'Diagon Alley.' He yelled, coughing on the soot as he flew through the fireplace and shot out the grate at the other end, almost falling flat on his face until a set of arms caught him and placed him on his feet.

'Graceful, Blaise. Very graceful.' Malfoy drawled.

It seemed the Slytherin was already in character. 'Sod off.' Harry growled brushing the soot off his robes as Snape stepped with immeasurable poise from the fireplace behind him.

Without a word the potions master clapped a hand on each of their shoulders and steered them out the back of the Leaky Cauldron. 'Keep your wand out of sight, Potter.' He whispered. 'It's too recognisable to those that know you.'

Harry just nodded. It wasn't as if he actually needed it very often anymore. Snape tapped the bricks to open the archway and Harry felt a smile cross his face and quickly smothered it. The sight of Diagon Alley never failed to lift Harry's spirits, particularly after not having seen it for almost two years.

Three hours later they were sitting at Florean Fortesques Ice Cream Parlour, Draco and Harry eating enormous sundaes as Snape lowered his standards enough to deign to lick a simple vanilla cone. They had gotten all of their equipment and books for their last school year and were happily chatting about Quidditch, leaving Snape to roll his eyes dramatically every few minutes.

'I tell you Blaise, the Magpies are the best. 'Draco said firmly.

'Like you'd really know, Ferret.' Came the unwelcome voice of Ron Weasley from the next table. Harry, with his back to them hadn't even seen them come in, although it did explain the expression that had crossed Snape's face moments ago as he sat opposite them.

Harry froze, his eyes widening as Draco turned around to retort. 'I'd know better than you Weasel, my family can actually afford to go to all the games.' He sneered at the table of Harry's friends. Harry swallowed, his eyes darting nervously until he happened to glance at Snape who gave him a pointed look accompanied by a raised eyebrow. Harry stared at the beetle black eyes and knew what he had to do. He turned around and faced the table filled with those who had been his closest friends.

'Do you really want to continue this Weasley?' he said effecting the drawl he had heard Draco use so efficiently over the years. 'Surely by now you've realised that you never win.'

Draco snorted and Harry gave him a smirk as Ginny and Hermione tried to hold Ron into his seat.

'Shut up, Zabini.' Ron spat. 'You're just lucky Harry isn't here, we'd beat the crap out of the both of you.'

Harry swallowed , knowing he'd have to make this convincing, and raised an eyebrow. 'Can't do anything without the golden boy, Weasley? Do you get him to fight all your battles for you? Maybe tuck you in at night and read you a bedtime story?'

Draco laughed and Ron's face became a rather unattractive shade of puce that reminded Harry of Vernon Dursley.

'I can do anything Harry can.' Ron yelled indignantly. 'He thinks he's so special with that bloody scar. The only thing he's good at is flying. He's just a lucky bastard that gets everything handed to him and manages to get everyone else around him killed.'

Harry stiffened and he struggled to remain poker faced. 'A moment ago you were saying Potter would beat the crap out of us and now you're calling him a bastard. I sincerely hope he is more loyal to you then you are to him or the Dark Lord will have no trouble dividing the masses.' He said curtly before standing up and storming off back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

'That was odd.' Hermione commented.

Draco sprinted after him as Snape stood, glaring down at the Gryffindors with a look that promised punishment upon their return to Hogwarts before sweeping off up the street after his charges.

* * *

><p>When Snape stepped through the fireplace in the library of Malfoy Manor after finding no sign of either boy at the Leaky Cauldron it was to find Harry, still in Blaise' form staring out the window and Draco standing beside him trying to get him to respond.<p>

'Draco, leave us.' He commanded sharply. The Slytherin, who hadn't even heard the fire flare, quickly spun around, taking one look at his godfather's face before scurrying quickly from the room.

Snape hesitated a moment when he saw the Polyjuice wear off, even though Harry didn't seem to notice in spite of the pain, before silently crossing the room and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

He watched as Harry closed his eyes and the slight trembling ceased, whether it was from anger or sorrow Snape wasn't sure. Harry took a deep breath and let out a sigh but didn't speak.

'He didn't mean it, Mr Potter. The Weasley boy is just a jealous immature child.' Snape said quietly.

Harry just shook his head. 'Please stop calling me that.' He whispered.

Snape stayed silent for several minutes. 'Why do you not like it? It is a sign of respect, using your last name, at least with a title before it.'

Harry shook his head again and Snape watched his expression change in the reflection on the window. 'I don't want to be Mr Potter, or Harry Potter, or the Boy-Who-Lived. I want to be Harry, just Harry. Please, I only have a couple of months before I have to go back to being the poster child for everyone in the wizarding world. Please don't make me be Harry Potter here too.' He pleaded softly his now open eyes never leaving the window.

'Alright Harry.' Snape said finally and Harry sighed again but didn't move.

How long they stayed like that Snape couldn't say but the calm that Harry seemed to draw from the hand on his shoulder kept the potions master in place and eventually, as the sun disappeared over the horizon, Harry turned and looked up at the older man.

'Thank you.' He whispered, gratitude shining brightly in his eyes.

Snape smiled. 'Come on, Harry. Dinner will have begun and you shouldn't skip meals.' He added mock sternly.

Harry snorted but allowed himself to be guided out of the room towards the dining room. It wasn't a large step but it was certainly a beginning. Harry couldn't believe that the one person who could just stand beside him and let his thoughts run their course without insisting he talk, was Snape. It was ironic if nothing else.

He glanced up once more at the man as he walked beside him and received a small smile in return.

'Take it one day at a time, Harry.' Snape said softly as he pushed open the door to the dining room.

'I will.' Harry whispered in reply

* * *

><p>The next week passed quickly, Harry spent time with Draco, exploring Diagon Alley under the guise of Blaise Zabini. He quickly realised that once you got past the snotty pureblood exterior, the Slytherin was a barrel of laughs if not a little dense at times.<p>

He spent time with Snape keeping up his studies so that Dumbledore would have no comeback when he returned to school. After the first few lessons Snape bought Lucius Malfoy in and eventually Tom Riddle joined as well although still Harry found it hard to have the Dark Lord pointing his wand in his direction, even though he knew the older wizard was no longer a threat to him.

Eventually, after an aborted practice when Harry struggled not to let his anger get the better of him, Riddle called a halt. Lucius and Snape standing quietly as Tom moved across the room towards Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived was standing rigidly, his fists clenched and his eyes closed as his sucked in great lungfuls of air.

Tom Riddle eyed the young man before him. He could see the anger still burning brightly as the eyes opened and he bent down placing his wand at Harry's feet.

'Curse me.' He said quietly, ignoring the gasps of shock from the two Death Eaters in the room with them.

Harry's green eyes flared. 'What?' he breathed.

'You will not be able to move past your anger without letting it out. Curse me, Harry.'

'I...I can't.' Harry stammered. 'You're unarmed.'

'Yes, curse me.'

'No.'

'Do you hate me, Harry?' Riddle asked slowly.

'No...yes...I don't know.' Harry said truthfully.

'Are you afraid of me?'

'No.'

'Tell me, Harry. When you look at me what do you see.'

'I see the man who killed my parents.' Harry whispered.

'Harry I want you to close your eyes and picture something for me.' Harry closed his eyes as Riddle took a few steps back. 'Picture the night your parents died. Picture me standing over your mother, my wand raised in her direction. She's screaming at me to spare you, to take her life instead. I tell her to stand aside but she won't. So I kill her.'

Snape and Lucius could see the anger building in the young man as the Dark Lord baited him.

'You're crying in your cot. Calling for your mother. But she won't respond, can't respond. Show me Harry, what would you have done if you had been older. If you had been old enough to protect her. What would you have done to the man who killed your mother?'

Harry's eyes snapped open and Riddle stiffened in preparation as the Boy-Who-Lived let fly with a string of curses some of which even Snape had never heard of. The Dark Lord let out a strangled scream and fell to the ground as Harry kept the string of curses coming.

His jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes never left Riddle's form as it writhed on the stones in front of him. Lucius moved to step forward and stop him but Snape held him back.

'Leave them.' He said firmly.

'Potter will kill him.' Lucius hissed.

'No he won't.'

Sure enough, moments later, Harry ripped his hand away and cradled it to his chest. 'Oh my god.' He breathed, his heart pounding and chest heaving. Tears stung at his eyes as the Dark Lord groaned and rolled onto his side before sitting up. Harry's eyes were riveted to the shredded robes revealing the blood rolling down the Dark Lord's body. 'What have I done? Oh god, what have I done?' He stumbled backwards as Tom Riddle reached a hand out towards him.

'Harry, stop.' Riddle said hoarsely. 'Calm down.'

Harry was just shaking his head frantically as he continued to back away from the older wizard. Lucius walked slowly towards his master and helped him off the ground as Snape moved to catch Harry before he could flee the room. Harry felt the potions master's arms come around him and turned to bury his head in the man's chest as his trembling increased and tears poured down his face.

'Shhh, Harry. It's alright. You did nothing wrong.' Snape said quietly.

'I cursed an unarmed wizard.' Harry sobbed. 'I let my anger get away from me.'

'You did what was needed.'

'Cursing someone into oblivion was needed?' Harry cried incredulously, his voice muffled by Snape's robes.

Snape loosened one arm from around the young man and grasped his chin, tilting his head up until he could look into the green eyes. 'Harry, how do you feel about the Dark Lord now?'

Harry turned slightly and took in the bruised and battered form of Tom Riddle and he lowered his eyes sheepishly. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'Are you angry?'

Harry shook his head.

'Not even a little bit?'

Another shake of the head.

'He killed your parents.' Snape prompted, earning himself a glare from the aforementioned dark wizard.

Harry glanced once more at Tom before shrugging. 'I know, but he's given me some semblance of a normal life, even if it is only for the holidays. He's tried, which is more than most have ever done. I can sort of, in a twisted sort of way, understand why he did it. My parents I mean, even if part of me says I'm completely out of my mind. It will take some time to forgive him completely but I think, in time, I will.' He finished softly, resting his head back on Snape's shoulder and closing his eyes.

The three adults in the room exchanged glances, all realising that this was a turning point for their side. Snape, at a nod from the Dark Lord, steered Harry from the room.

Once the door had closed behind them Malfoy spoke. 'I'm not sure that was prudent, My Lord.' He said carefully, unwilling to risk the Dark Lords wrath even in his current state.

'And why do you think that, Lucius?'

'Is it wise to have the boy know exactly how powerful he is in comparison to you?' he questioned.

Riddle raised an eyebrow as he sat down in a chair and took the proffered vial Snape had tossed to Lucius on the way out. 'That young man.' He said stressing the title. 'already knows exactly how powerful he is Lucius, and it's only going to get worse. Why do you think I made sure to do this before he comes of age in three weeks?'

'But he could have killed you.'

Riddle nodded slowly. 'He could.' He said in agreement. 'But he wouldn't have. You cannot even begin to realise the amount of power that scrawny little body holds, Lucius. Every time we duel he holds back and still manages to comfortably duel all three of us. Merlin knows how strong he will be when he comes of age.'

Lucius looked closely at his master's face, an expression on it he had seen only once before. 'You're concerned for him.' he said finally.

Riddle glared at his right hand man. 'I do not do concern, Lucius. You would do well to remember that.'

'Yes, My Lord.' Malfoy said quickly.

Riddle didn't speak further and Lucius stood silently, watching as the Dark Lord's expression became distant. Riddle may not admit to being concerned for the boy but Lucius would have bet Malfoy Manor the Dark Lord was just that. It seemed the small bit of the Boy-Who-Lived that resided within the dark wizard since he possessed the boy just over a year ago might be a little bigger than they first thought.

* * *

><p>The episode between Harry and Tom Riddle was not mentioned by any of the four people that had been in the room but it certainly had been an ice breaker of sorts. Each evening dinner became a progressively more relaxed meal until soon more of the inner circle began joining them.<p>

Each of them had a spell placed on them that would make them unable to reveal Harry's sudden appearance at Malfoy Manor to anyone but those who already knew. Harry and Snape had devised the spell but Harry and Tom had built it as part of it was in Parseltongue.

Each morning Harry and Draco would fly around the Quidditch pitch, spending the afternoons at Diagon Alley or Vue Renaise, which was the French equivalent. Draco had insisted on outfitting Harry with a complete new wardrobe on their second visit. Harry had tried to protest saying he could pay for it himself but Lucius, who happen to be escorting them that day, had shaken his head.

'Dumbledore will be watching your vault.' He explained and after a flare of anger Harry had nodded in resignation.

The evenings were spent training. No one wanted Harry to be pulled from the school and hidden away and they all knew would happen if Dumbledore wasn't happy with Harry's progress come September first. The nights Harry began to spend in the study with Lucius, Snape, Draco and Tom discussing their world, their plans, and the difficulties they and most particularly Harry would face over the coming year.

It was that discussion, a few days before Harry's birthday that became one of the most painful. He released the potions master from his Oath and with his help preceded to tell the others in the room what had happened since his godfather had fallen through the veil over twelve months before.

The palpable anger rolling from the Dark Lord when told of Harry's "training" was almost corporeal in its thickness and the older wizard stood and walked quickly to the desk, unlocking a drawer and reaching inside. Pulling out a gold chain with a green pendant on it he crossed to Harry and sat beside him.

'If it gets too bad, if you can't take it anymore, this will bring you straight to me.' He hissed in Parseltongue. 'You just have to get outside of the wards and say "Release" and you will Portkeyed to where ever I am.'

Harry looked down at the pendant in silence. He wondered just how many times in the next year he would have to stop himself from using it. Eventually he looked up at the red eyes studying him intently. 'Thank you.' Harry hissed back. Tom nodded and stood squeezing Harry's shoulder before bidding them all goodnight and sweeping from the room, although only after Snape, Lucius and Draco all stood and bowed in response.

Harry sat silently, idly turning the pendant over in his hands and after several abortive starts at conversation the two Malfoys also retired. Snape sat quietly sipping his brandy and eventually Harry looked up.

'Why does he care so much?' he asked quietly.

Snape drained the glass and banished it to the kitchen before standing. 'Merlin knows I have no idea.' He smirked. Harry scowled at him but his eyes glinted in amusement as he allowed the older man to haul him off the sofa and push him out into the hall. Their soft murmuring continued as they climbed the three staircases and stopped outside Harry's rooms.

Black eyes watched him intently. 'Will you be alright?' Snape asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded and gave him a small smile. 'I'll be fine, Professor.' He said softly.

'Harry, please, would you call me Severus?' this question was even more tentative than the first.

Harry's eyes widened. 'Are you sure?' He knew how possessively the older man guarded the use of his first name.

Snape nodded and Harry's smile grew wider. 'I'd be honoured.' He whispered. 'Thank you, Severus.'

Snape gave him one of those rare smiles he seemed to reserve just for Harry before nodding his head and stepping across the hall and into his own room. Harry leant against his door and sighed. 'This summer is certainly different from the others.' He murmured before slipping into his own room and closing the door, missing the solemn red eyes watching him from the shadows at the end of the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 4 – Coming of Age**

Harry was woken by Draco actually jumping on his bed the next morning. He cracked one eye open. Thankfully the eye correction spell done on him within a week of his arrival meant he could see the blonde Slytherin bouncing mercilessly by his side as he chanted for Harry to get up.

'Just how old are you really?' Harry muttered irritably.

'Older than you, Golden Boy, so get up.' Draco shot back.

Harry growled but obligingly pushed back his covers and slid from the sheets.

'You sleep almost naked?' Draco squeaked.

Harry stood there in his shorts and raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, so?'

Draco blushed brightly. 'Severus will be so pleased.' He muttered under his breath.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

Harry's eyes narrowed but he didn't comment further instead crossing to his wardrobe and pulling out jeans and a shirt.

'What's for breakfast anyway?' He asked as he pulled the shirt over his head and stuffed his feet into some shoes.

'Pancakes, I believe.' Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him out the doorway and down the flights of stairs towards the dining room.

They walked into the dining room to find Tom, Lucius, and several other high ranking Death Eaters already eating. Beside her father sat Pansy Parkinson.

'Hi Pans.' Draco said cheerfully as he began piling pancakes onto both his and Harry's plates.

'Hi Draco. Hello Potter.' She added.

Harry smiled politely and sat down. 'Hello Pansy, how's your summer so far?'

Pansy shrugged. 'Pretty boring actually. That's why I begged to come with father today. I was dying to see Draco.' Draco rolled his eyes at this pronouncement. Harry snorted as she went on. 'Of course I wasn't allowed to come before now. Father said there was some top secret, no one can know thing going on. Naturally I was intrigued and just had to come. It took me three weeks to wheedle my way into it and I get here and find out it's you. Of all the things I thought, Potter, you certainly weren't one of them.'

Harry just stared wide eyed at the young woman, barely able to even comprehend the sheer amount of words that came out of her mouth so early in the morning. Draco was sniggering loudly beside him and eventually he glanced around the room looking for the one person who could explain it to him, only to find the potions master missing.

'Where's Professor Snape?' he asked quizzically.

'Severus had to check on Mr Zabini and then return to Hogwarts. The muggle loving fool needed him for something. He should return in a few days.' Tom explained, his red eyes watching and taking note of Harry's expressions.

'Oh...right...of course.' Harry said slowly, his expression not changing thanks to all his lessons, except for his eyes if you knew where to look. And Tom did. He decided he was going to have to have a little word with his potions master.

'Brilliant Harry, that means you won't have practice tonight. We can play some chess, hopefully without you falling asleep.' Draco said around a mouthful of pancake.

Harry shook his head. 'No, I still have work to do. Professor Snape would not be happy with me skipping it. We all know what's at stake.' He said solemnly as he pushed his food around his plate. Pansy opened her mouth to question what he was talking about but Draco managed to catch her eye and shake his head.

The meal continued quietly and eventually Harry gave up trying to eat and decided it was time to fly. He spent most of the day in the air with Draco, not taking the usual trip to Diagon Alley and precisely at six he met Lucius and Tom in the dueling room and let loose on one of his toughest sessions yet. The senior Malfoy, being a master swordsman himself, began instructing Harry in the art of swordplay and the Boy-Who-Lived took to it like a duck to water. By the time the clock struck midnight Harry was almost dead on his feet but he felt as if he had really accomplished something.

Magic was so easy for him now. Most of the time he could just stand there and shield himself while sending curses and hexes back at his opponent from his almost endless arsenal. Fighting with the sword allowed him to get his hands dirty, so to speak, and with Lucius' experience it also allowed him to release some of his anger without fear of injuring the other man.

He slept the sleep of the exhausted that night, no dreams plaguing him and the next day he got up and did it all again.

He was working incredibly hard but something was missing. It was like he was waiting for a sign that what he was doing was right and as much as he tried to figure out what was wrong it seemed to become even harder.

Draco began to get concerned when over the next few days Harry became melancholic to the point of barely eating or speaking. He still kept up with his training and he still flew with Draco in the mornings but something was troubling the young man and nothing Draco could do would get Harry to tell him what it was.

He woke the morning of his birthday and dressed almost automatically before walking down the stairs to the dining room.

'SURPRISE.'

Harry, still not quite thinking coherently managed to stun all of those closest to him and half of those on the other side of the table before he realised what he'd done. The full inner circle had gathered in the dining hall to throw Harry a birthday party. He took in the stunned expressions of those who were still conscious and blanched. 'Sorry.' He murmured.

'You know most people just open their gifts and cut their cake.' Draco laughed and Harry's expression became sheepish. He quickly reversed the stunning spell and allowed Draco to drag towards the table and sit him down beside an enormous pile of gifts.

'Happy birthday, Harry.' Tom said softly and Harry smiled at him.

'Thanks, Tom.' He whispered back.

'Open, open, open.' Draco sang thrusting a brightly wrapped gift into Harry's hands and pulling at the ribbon atop it.

'Seriously, how old are you?' Harry rolled his eyes causing those around them to snort.

It took him over an hour to open them all many from people he really didn't know. He thanked each and every one though before enlisting Draco and Pansy's help to levitate everything up to his room and carefully putting it all away.

Many of the younger Death Eaters although only those whose parents were in the inner circle joined the Quidditch game that day and Harry and Draco faced off against ea

ch other in a thrilling race for the snitch. The elusive gold ball led them on a merry old chase that at times was downright dangerous, but in the end Harry prevailed, as he always did and found himself hoisted onto the shoulders of his pseudo teammates and carried back into the Manor for a celebratory drink.

Draco seemed to hold no hard feelings for Harry's win, saying that after six years he was used to it. This earning him a glare of reproach from his father to which Draco just shrugged and told him to try and beat Harry himself if it was so easy.

Those in the room waited for the inevitable explosion from the Malfoy patriarch but it never came, instead the man glanced coolly at Harry, one elegant blonde eyebrow raised. 'I do believe you are a bad influence on my son, Mr Potter.' He drawled softly.

Harry smiled innocently. 'Oh undoubtedly.' He agreed and moments later Lucius Malfoy actually laughed, and rather loudly. It was something that had even Draco staring in shock.

An enormous feast was prepared and a large cake followed it. It certainly was one of the best birthdays Harry had ever had. But still something was missing. Just on the edge of his mind something lingered but Harry couldn't quite grasp it.

He glanced around the room as he idly pushed his piece of chocolate cake around his plate and then it hit him. 'Oh.' He breathed, dropping his fork.

'Harry?' Tom asked curiously.

'I...ah...I have to go to the bathroom.' He stammered, quickly standing and fleeing the room.

He didn't go to the bathroom however, he went to the library where he could pace in front of the fireplace and work through what had suddenly just become startlingly clear to him. Eventually he stopped pacing and moved to his window and stared out into the gathering darkness.

* * *

><p>It was where Draco found him almost half an hour later when sent by the Dark Lord to find him.<p>

'Harry? Harry, are you alright?' Draco asked hesitantly.

Harry didn't show any sign of having heard him continuing to stare out the window in spite of repeated attempts to get his attention. Eventually Draco left and Tom Riddle returned several minutes later in his place.

Tom reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Harry? Harry, what is it? Harry, please talk to me.'

Harry remained silent and Tom stood quietly at his side for several minutes before speaking.

'Harry, is this about Severus?'

The Boy-Who-Lived sucked in a breath and hung his head. 'I don't...I want...' Harry trailed off and Tom turned him gently to face him.

'What is it, Harry? It can't be that bad. Surely.'

Harry shook his head and didn't speak, shrugging the Dark Lord's hands off his shoulders and turning back to stare out the darkened window.

Tom stared at him for a few moments longer before turning on his heel and sweeping from the room.

* * *

><p>The emotions rolling off the Dark Lord as he swept back into the dining room were completely foreign to all but Lucius Malfoy. He alone knew what was troubling the man and didn't hesitate when instructed to bare his arm.<p>

Tom raised his wand and pressed the end against Malfoy's dark mark. 'Morsemorde, Severus Snape.' He hissed in Parseltongue.

It took almost fifteen minutes for Snape to appear, the potions master sweeping into the dining room and to the end of the hall to kneel at the Dark Lord's feet.

'I apologise for my tardiness, Mr Lord. I had a slight difficulty in getting away.' He said honestly.

'Leave us.' Riddle commanded his eyes never leaving the bowed head before him as all hurried from the room, Lucius closing the door and leaving the Dark Lord and the Death Eater alone.

'I am truly sorry, My Lord. Dumbledore was being incredibly nosy and I couldn't get away.' Snape said again, hoping against hope that the Dark Lord would remember Harry's wishes.

To his relief and surprise Riddle waved his hand dismissively. 'Yes, yes, Severus. I didn't call you here about the muggle loving fool. There is a problem with Harry.'

Snape's head snapped up. 'Harry?' he breathed. 'What happened? Is he alright? He's not hurt is he?'

Riddle's eyes narrowed and Snape halted his rambling questions and dropped his head, inwardly hoping that Riddle would not take his questions the wrong way. 'You do care for him then.' The Dark Lord hissed.

Snape didn't answer but the silence enough was telling.

'When did this start?' Riddle asked. 'Severus?' he added when Snape didn't answer.

Snape's shoulders slumped a little. 'My Lord, I...I'm not sure it has. I'm not even sure how Harry feels.'

Tom Riddle eyed the man before him thoughtfully. 'Harry is in the library, Severus. I believe you need to go to him.'

Snape waited for several moments but no further comment was forthcoming and Snape quickly stood. 'Yes, My Lord. Thank you.' He said, bowing quickly before backing from the room.

* * *

><p>Snape opened the door silently and watched the Boy-Who-Lived stare distractedly out the window. There didn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him but to Snape's eyes he seemed almost...lost.<p>

He crossed the room, stopping behind and to the left of the young man and raised his hand, placing it on Harry's shoulder.

He watched in the reflection of the window as Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly but didn't speak. In the month Harry had been at Malfoy Manor it was the most introverted Snape had seen him. It was almost as if he was afraid of something.

Afraid of getting hurt, the potions master reasoned.

As if reading his mind Harry turned and stared up at him, his green eyes bright. 'Hi.' He whispered.

Snape smiled. 'Hi yourself.'

Harry's eyes darted nervously sideways before he glanced down at his hands. 'I...I...missed you.' He stammered not looking up.

Snape waited silently, not moving his hand from Harry's shoulder. Eventually, as Snape knew he would, Harry raised his head, his eyes unsure. 'I missed you too.' Snape said softly.

The young man's face broke out into a smile and he tentatively reached a hand out towards the potions master. Snape captured the hand with his own and pulled Harry tightly against him. 'Happy birthday, Harry.' He whispered.

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next day and smiled as he stretched in the ridiculously large bed. He was now of age, in either world, and Snape had returned. Severus, he corrected himself.<p>

Pushing the covers back off his bed he got up and padded softly to the bathroom. Finishing quickly he pulled on some training robes, knowing the potions master would want to see what he had been learning over the last four days, and headed down towards the dining room.

Harry stepped through the door and the soft conversation stopped immediately. He nodded a good morning to Lucius and Tom before offering Severus a small smile and receiving one in return.

'Where's Draco?' he asked curiously as he sat down.

'My son is still asleep.' Lucius scowled.

'As you yourself usually are at this time, Harry.' Tom added, an amused glint to his red eyes.

'What time is it?'

'Eight o'clock.' Severus told him and Harry's eyes widened.

'Really?'

Snape nodded.

'Yes, I am hoping Draco grows out of his slothful habits soon.' Lucius said coolly.

'I wouldn't get too hopeful.' Harry snorted. 'You'd only be in for a devastating blow.'

Tom and Severus both laughed.

'Well, you don't seem to have too many such habits, Mr Potter.'

Harry just shrugged. 'I guess it's all part of being a child. You know, having fun while you can before you have to become a responsible adult.'

'I repeat, you don't seem to have such habits.'

'Yes, but I've never really been a child either.' Harry said simply, helping himself to some cereal and toast.

'Have you been training?' Snape asked the Boy-Who-Lived who smiled gratefully at the change in topic.

'Yes, I thought I'd show you after breakfast.' Harry told him. 'I want Dumbledore to eat his words.'

Snape smiled at the wicked smirk on Harry's face. 'I'll second that.'

'How's Blaise?'

'He's alright.' Snape placed his knife and fork beside each other on his now empty plate and smirked. 'He says you can keep your relatives however.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Lucky me.'

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'They can be taken care of, Harry.'

'You sound like the Godfather.' He chuckled and Tom laughed with him. Lucius and Snape, having no idea of the muggle reference just looked at him quizzically.

'I'm serious.' Tom tried again once their laughter had dissipated.

Harry smiled warmly. 'I know you are, and thanks but no thanks. I never have to see them again anyway, so it's kind of a moot point.'

'The offer's always open.'

'I know.' Harry said softly and picked up his last piece of toast.

* * *

><p>After the meal was finished the four men moved through the hall to the training room, Harry was silent the entire way and it was obvious to all that he was nervous about the outcome. If Snape didn't think he had progressed far enough to keep the headmaster happy then it would leave a shadow of necessity hanging over the rest of the summer.<p>

They all filed into the specially warded room, Harry automatically heading to the far end and turning around to face the three adults.

'Just relax, Harry.' Severus told him and Harry nodded stiffly not listening to a word the potions master had said.

'Begin.' Riddle called out.

'ENVISHIO.' Harry bellowed immediately dodging the curses Malfoy and Riddle sent his way. Snape sent his directly after and it was on for all.

Harry ducked, rolled and jumped, only using his shield when he had to. He caught Snape in a partial body bind and a locked silencing charm he had found in the Malfoy Library about ten minutes into the duel. Malfoy found himself stuck to the wall minutes later. The duel with Tom Riddle took almost twenty minutes to end but like the others he two found himself unarmed, this time his wand sailing across the room into Harry's hand.

The Boy-Who-Lived was bent over eyes closed and breathing heavily when he heard the telltale whistle of a sword coming towards him and he wandlessly summoned another off the wall nearby and opened his eyes, bringing the sword up to meet the other before it could remove his head from the top of his shoulders.

It seemed that Lucius Malfoy had finally worked out a way to end that bonding hex.

Harry threw himself into the fight with Draco's father, thrusting and leaping, always keeping the man on the defensive which he had found the older wizard hated. It was hard work. After more than thirty minutes dueling three of the strongest wizards of their time three on one, Harry was in no mood to continue this little revenge attack from the blond wizard. He lunged, feigning left as he brought his right hand up and buried it in the man's stomach, curling his sword around the other and flicking it out of Malfoy's hand as the wizard clutched at his stomach, wheezing heavily.

'Yield?' Harry gasped hoarsely.

Lucius nodded, unable to speak and Harry dropped his sword to the floor and bent over his hands resting on his knees and he sucked in large lungfuls of air. He really needed to run more.

Tom Riddle began clapping slowly from his position by the door but Harry didn't even raise his head.

'Bravo, Harry.'

Harry just nodded in response taking several deep breaths before finally standing up straight to find Tom smiling at him, Lucius scowling at him and Draco, who must have joined them at some point, gaping at him in astonishment.

He looked at Draco first. 'Not a word.' He said softly, not needing to explain further. Draco snapped his mouth shut nodding in understanding.

Harry looked at Snape, his face still unsure. 'Well?' he asked tentatively.

'Merlin's beard, Harry. You can't possibly think that wouldn't be enough.' Severus said honestly.

'You're coming of age has certainly made itself known.' Tom added.

Harry blinked as a thought hit him.. 'Oh no, what if he goes there? To see I mean.' He breathed, his voice laced with concern. 'What if Dumbledore wants to see earlier than September first?'

'Blaise!' Draco's voice held an edge of hysteria.

Snape shook his head and clasped Harry's shoulder. 'Relax, Harry. I'll go and see Blaise and the headmaster. Have you still got that galleon Granger gave you for your little club?' Harry rolled his eyes at the title but nodded anyway. 'I've got the one I confiscated off Longbottom. I'll use it if I need you. Be ready to return Portkey.'

Harry nodded again as the potions master gave him a small smile and swept from the room, after a bow in the Dark Lord's direction of course.

'I'd better go get that medallion out of my trunk.' Harry said and quickly hurried from the room, Draco on his heels.

* * *

><p>Severus hurried after the Headmaster silently praying Harry had received his message in time, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin all trailing behind them. Flitwick had stayed behind, being too conspicuous in a muggle neighbourhood. And Moody wasn't, Snape mused.<p>

Dumbledore marched up the front walk of Privet Drive and knocked firmly on the door. It swung open moments later as Vernon Dursley readied himself to yell at whoever would have the audacity to visit on a Sunday. That was a family day. At the sight of the five rather menacing looking wizards on his front doorstep he paled and tried to slam the door. Moody stopped him by sticking his wooden leg in it but all winced when they heard a crack.

'Mr Dursley, we have come to see Harry.' Dumbledore said in his most commanding voice once the door had swung open once again.

'Freak's up in his room, where he's been all summer.' The whale like man growled before waddling towards the kitchen and leaving them standing there.

Snape slipped first through the door and made his way up the stairs to Potter's room. He knocked once, an action that earned him an odd look from Lupin who was right behind him, before swinging the door open. Harry was just pushing his wardrobe door closed and lightly locking it so the doors wouldn't swing open. Snape looked carefully at the young man and realised he had got the message, thankfully.

'What do you want?' Harry sighed as Dumbledore stepped into the room. 'I thought you said you would see me at Hogwarts.'

'Hello Harry. How are you?' The elderly wizard smiled charmingly as if he hadn't heard Harry's harsh words.

'How do you think I am?' Harry retorted throwing himself down on his bed and folding his arms across his chest. 'I'm locked up like some criminal without any contact from anyone but Snape.'

'Come now, Harry. We just wanted to see how you're getting on.'

'Just wanted to check your weapon wasn't backfiring.' Harry muttered under his breath so that only Snape could make out the words.

'Potter, stop this ridiculous nonsense immediately.' The potions master snapped giving Harry a pointed look.

Harry sighed again and rolled his eyes. 'I'm fine. I've been working on everything you gave me. Can't tell yet how much difference my coming of age has made but my reflexes do seem quicker if that helps at all.' He recited monotonously.

Dumbledore beamed and Harry couldn't help but snort. The old man looked as if he'd just discovered a new form of lemon drop.

'Care to show us, Harry?'

Harry shrugged. 'Only if you want the Ministry to expel me.' he said mildly.

'Harry, you're seventeen now, you can use magic as much as you want.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Oh really? Can you confirm that with the Minister because he seems to be under the impression that I can't.' He replied handing over a scroll Blaise had shoved in his hand before Harry had locked him in the closet.

Dumbledore scanned it before handing it off the Shacklebolt.

'This can't be right.' The Auror mused.

'I'm happy to show you.' Harry went on. 'But you'll need to do some serious warding.'

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No, no, Harry. That's fine. Kingsley will talk to Cornelius and try and get this reversed. In the meantime, keep up with your studies and whatever happens we will see you at Hogwarts on the first.'

'Now Dumbledore, don't be so hasty.' Moody growled delving into his robe pocket and pulling out a small box placing it on the ground and enlarging it with his wand.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. It was the man's trunk. It had a large room in it that Harry remembered from his fourth year.

'Ah, Alastor. Your trunk, wonderful idea.' Dumbledore was smiling cheerfully once again. Harry and Snape exchanged glances but the potions master couldn't quite read the impassive expression that now covered the young man's face.

'After you, Harry.' Dumbledore gestured to the trunk as soon as Moody had opened a particular lock. Harry nodded stiffly and climbed in and down the little ladder that hung on the side. He glanced around the room as he waited for the others to come down.

Dumbledore attacked the moment he landed on the floor, heedless of the others who were still climbing down the ladder. Harry had fallen to his knees as the Tormentia curse caused his muscles to spasm and waves of pain to wash over him, and thought distantly that he really should have seen that coming.

It took not quite so long this time to throw it off but Harry guessed his anger had something to do with it. The moment it was finished he had barely a second to throw up a shielding charm before five other hexes barreled his way. He sent almost a dozen back more quickly than he thought possible as he staggered to his feet.

Moody's cutting curse caught his shoulder and Harry grunted in pain. Shacklebolt moved around the edge of the room and tried to get behind the Boy-Who-Lived as Dumbledore continued his frontal attack. Lupin followed the Aurors example and moments later Harry felt a bruising hex hit his left leg and he staggered sideways and almost fell.

It was no good. Here he was dueling five of the strongest wizards once again in as many hours. This time the supposed light. He couldn't do it. His breathing was laboured after the bone breaking hex sent by Moody snapped several ribs that he could feel pressing insistently at his lung. His lower left leg was almost completely numb from the knee down and his had a large gash on his shoulder.

And he was tired. So very tired. He battled away from almost twenty minutes before succumbing to another Tormentia curse that caused the pain of his broken ribs to sweep up and over him until he knew no more.

* * *

><p>He woke minutes later to an enervate from the headmaster's wand only to have several potions thrown immediately down his throat. He breathed deeply as the pain faded slightly when his ribs knitted back together. Eventually he looked up to see them all staring at him.<p>

'Quite impressive, Harry.' The headmaster said, his eyes twinkling blindingly. 'You have obviously been working hard.'

'I said I would, Professor.' Harry added the title when he felt the subtle squeeze on his shoulder from the potions master who was still half holding him up.

'Your skills seem to have evolved further since your coming of age and you are quite correct regarding your reflexes. It will be very interesting to see how far we can push these new gifts. Very interesting indeed.' The headmaster said slowly if not calculatingly.

It was in that moment that Harry realised that in Dumbledore's eyes he was no longer a person. He was now officially just the weapon of the Order of the Phoenix and it made the decision he had made earlier that summer all the more prudent. As if knowing exactly what he was thinking Snape subtly squeezed his shoulder once again before hefting the young man, quite roughly to his feet.

'I assume you can stand on your own two feet, Potter.' He sneered.

The hidden meaning contained in the words was quite clear to Harry and he nodded. 'Yes, Professor.' Harry said softly.

'Well, Harry, we must be going. I trust you will keep up the good work. I'll look forward to seeing how much further you will have progressed. I will see you on the first.'

'Yes, Sir.' Harry said, keeping his eyes planted firmly on the floor and not looking up at the headmaster, even when they all levitated themselves out of the trunk and into Harry's room.

Suddenly Snape grasped his arm and winced.

'Go, go, Severus.' Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively and the potions master hurried from the room.

Harry heard the front door slam and watched almost dispassionately as Moody re-shrunk his trunk and dropped it in his pocket.

'Good bye Harry and happy birthday for yesterday.' Dumbledore smiled, patting Harry's shoulder before walking slowly from the room. Lupin and the others added their congratulations before they finally left Harry alone.

As he heard the door shut a second time Harry sighed heavily, stumbling backwards until he fell onto the small bed and shook his head, still unable to comprehend what had just happened.

He heard Blaise call out tentatively and unlocked the door with a wave of his hand.

'Harry. Harry, are you alright?' the Slytherin asked hesitantly as he climbed out of the wardrobe. It was at that point that Snape swept back into the room and over to Harry, giving Blaise a nod before kneeling beside the Boy-Who-Lived.

'I thought you left.' Blaise said curiously.

Snape shook his head. 'No, just hid downstairs until they did' He explained before turning back to Harry.

'Harry, it's not true. Don't you even think of believing it.' The older man said firmly referring to the thoughts that had been swirling around in Harry's head since the Headmaster's calculating gaze.

Harry blinked several times but didn't speak.

'Transfer the tracking spell and take him back to the Manor, Severus. I don't know what went on in that trunk but you need to get him out of here.' Blaise said, gently clasping Harry's shoulder and pulling him to his feet. Snape nodded, quickly switching the tracking charm to Blaise that Harry must have transferred moments before they had arrived before wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder and activating the Portkey pendant Harry had hidden around his neck.

'Thank you Blaise.' He said quickly before they were whisked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Nothing's mine.

**Chapter 5 – Just Harry**

Tom, Lucius and Draco were all waiting in the study when Riddle's pendant dropped them both there.

'Harry!' Tom burst out the moment they landed.

'My Lord.' Severus murmured, bowing slightly while trying to hold Harry up with one arm.

'What in Merlin's name happened? You've been gone for hours.'

'Please Tom, not now.' These were Harry's first words since Dumbledore had left.

'Harry?'

'Tom, please.' It was the closest Harry would come to begging and when Tom looked at him he could see the young man was exhausted, in pain and looking as if he was just managing to keep it together. The large bloodstain on his left shoulder and the fact his left leg had not yet touched the floor was telling of itself what had occurred.

'Severus, please escort Harry to his rooms, heal whatever you can and make sure he's comfortable. I'll send Dilly up with some dinner. Call Avery if you need a medi-wizard.'

'Yes, My Lord.' Snape nodded in understanding before carefully guiding Harry towards the door. He tried to keep his arm around the young man's shoulder but Harry shrugged it off and walked swiftly from the room. Going by his suddenly deathly pale skin and drawn expression each step he took on his injured leg was agony for him but he refused to show any weakness.

He stopped as soon as the door closed behind them and Snape half carried, half walked him over to the bed and sat him down on the edge.

'I'll be right back, Harry.' Snape said softly and quickly ducked into his own room to gather the potions and salves he needed before hurrying back.

Harry was sitting just where he'd left him his head bowed and face hidden by his black hair.

'Harry, I need to remove your trousers and shirt.' Severus explained slowly. When Harry made no sign of having heard him he pushed two vials into Harry's hand with a command to drink before banishing the offending pieces of clothing with a flick of his wand. The sight of bruised flesh was too much. It was almost black and Snape knew the pain must have been horrendous. The fact that it had been someone who was supposed to care for the young man who had actually done the damage made it even worse.

'Harry, I won't lie to you. Even with the potion this is going to hurt.'

'It's alright, Severus. Go ahead.' Harry whispered, without raising his head.

Severus poured the salve onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm the potion up before gently applying them to Harry's left leg. The Boy-Who-Lived sucked in an enormous breath and almost swayed where he sat.

'Harry?' Snape hissed in concern.

'Fine. I'm fine.' Harry managed croakily.

'I can see that.' The potions master retorted sarcastically but continued working the bruising potion into Harry's leg. Eventually most of the dark purple colour faded to pinks and yellows. He cleaned off his hands with his wand before waving a complicated pattern over Harry's shoulder and closing the gash caused by Alastor Moody. It was at this point Severus heard a soft sniff and noticed Harry's shoulders were shaking.

'Harry?' he asked softly.

Harry's head rose and Severus could see the pain and hurt lingering in the tear filled green eyes. It wasn't physical pain, no, it was the pain of betrayal and neglect and Severus started when he saw several tears run down Harry's cheeks. Never in all the years he had known the Boy-Who-Lived had Snape ever seen him cry in font of anyone, the headmaster notwithstanding. Even after all that had happened over the last year, when he was cursed with so much pain that any normal wizard would have passed out, there was no tears.

'Why?' Harry whispered plaintively. 'Why does he have to say things like that? Can't he see what he's doing? Or is it me?'

'Oh Merlin, Harry, this isn't your fault. Dumbledore is a senile old fool. There are people that care about you Harry. About your wants and needs. Please Harry, don't just think you're nothing more than a weapon because you are so much more than that.'

'Sev...' Harry broke down, tears pouring down his face as Snape actually leant forward and wrapped his arms around the younger man and let him cry.

'Shhh, Harry. It's going to be okay, I promise.' He said soothingly as Harry sobbed in his arms. Eventually the Boy-Who-Lived fell into an exhausted and troubled sleep and Snape lifted him enough to get him under the blankets before tucking them around his chin.

'I'm sorry, Harry.' He whispered taking Harry's hand in his.

How long he sat there staring at the dark haired Gryffindor he didn't know but eventually he heard a noise behind him and spun around to see the Dark Lord watching them intently. He almost leapt from the bed and turned to bow but Riddle just waved at him dismissively, his gaze never leaving the young man in the bed.

'What happened, Severus?' he asked quietly but Snape clearly heard the underlying menace in the tone of voice.

'We turned up and thankfully Harry had received the message. I dread to think what would have happened if he hadn't. The old fool asked Harry to show them what changes had occurred but apparently Fudge has changed the rules again regarding the underage restrictions on the use of magic so Harry initially refused.'

A slow smile spread across Riddle's face.

'My Lord?'

'That was my doing, Severus. I had Lucius have words with our dear Minister. I hoped it would take some pressure off Harry.'

Severus nodded in understanding. 'A very good idea, My Lord, of course we didn't plan for that blasted Auror's magical trunk.'

'Trunk?'

'That's what happened, My Lord. Once Harry had given Dumbledore the letter we were all about to leave but Moody brought out that trunk and one of the locks opens into a room. It's very heavily warded of course so we all went down there. Harry dueled all of us. How he managed to stay standing for longer than ten minutes I have no idea, especially after his workout only a couple of hours before. He managed to hold us off for quite some time but then Moody got him with a hex breaking several of his ribs and from then on it was pretty much over, it was just a case of how long he stayed conscious for.'

'Is that muggle loving fool mad?' Riddle hissed. 'Surely he can see what this is doing to the boy.'

'I don't think Dumbledore can see past Harry as a weapon to end this supposed war. He doesn't see him as a person at all.' Snape admitted. 'Something Harry finally realized himself this evening.'

As if understanding what they were saying Harry's face screwed up into a grimace and he whimpered softly. Snape made an abortive move back towards the bed but hesitated and glanced back at the Dark Lord.

'Stay with him, Severus.' Riddle hissed and Snape nodded as the Dark Lord spun on his heel and stalked from the room.

Harry whimpered again and Snape quickly sat on the edge of the bed and took Harry's hand in his once again.

'Shhh, Harry. It's alright.' He whispered softly.

'No please, don't.' Harry cried out, still clearly asleep.

'Harry.' Snape said more firmly.

'No, please come back. Don't leave me here. Please.' Harry's plaintive cry clutched at Snape's hardened heart.

'Harry.' Snape shook the young man's shoulders and Harry's eyes snapped open.

'Oh god.' Harry gasped as his racing heart slowed.

'What is it?' Snape asked gently.

'He didn't believe me. He's going to lock me away at Grimmauld Place. I'll never be able to see anyone again until I kill Tom.' Harry whispered, his eyes wide in horror.

Snape reached out and gently smoothed the sweaty hair off the scarred forehead. 'No he won't. It was just a bad dream. You have no connection to the headmaster, you can't possible know what he thinks.'

Harry nodded sharply as he sat up but Snape could see he didn't really believe it. There was actually fear in the young man's eyes.

'I won't let him take you away, Harry.' The potions master said thickly. 'I won't let him lock you away like some priceless toy. Please believe me.'

Harry stared into the glittering black eyes inches from his own. 'What's happening between us?' he whispered.

Snape reached up and gently ran his fingers down Harry's cheek. 'I don't really know, but I know it isn't enough.'

'Severus.'

Snape stopped Harry's pleading voice by leaning forward and sweeping his lips over the other man's. The kiss was soft, gentle and very, very hesitant but it was full of promise and as the potions master pulled away Harry could see the sincerity shining in his beetle black eyes. 'Get some rest, Harry. No training tomorrow, I have something to show you.' Severus said, squeezing his hand once more before standing. Just as he reached the door Harry spoke.

'Goodnight, Severus.'

The potions master gave Harry one of those smiles before ducking silently from the room.

* * *

><p>All of his aches and pains had gone by the next morning but he almost had a heart attack when he woke to find Draco staring intently down at him.<p>

'Merlin, Draco, can you even fathom how disconcerting that is?' he breathed, a hand clutched over his heart.

Draco snorted and rolled off the bed. 'You've been spending far too much time with Uncle Severus.' He chuckled causing Harry to scowl at him.

'Sod off.' He growled slipping out of bed, causing Draco to blush at his lack of clothing, before moving towards the bathroom.

'Harry, do you like Severus?' Draco asked curiously as Harry stepped into the shower.

'Depends on your definition of like.' Harry called back after several minutes of silence.

'Would you have his children?'

There was a bang as Harry dropped the soap and bashed his head picking it up. 'Draco!' Harry voice was scandalized.

Draco laughed. 'Sorry.' He chuckled not sounding sorry at all as Harry turned off and stepped back out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and padding across to the wardrobe. 'Would you kiss him?'

Harry's hand froze as he reached for a shirt and a magnificent blush spread across his skin.

'Mother of Merlin.' Draco breathed, unable to hide the glee in his voice. 'You've already kissed him, haven't you?'

Harry spun to face him. 'I don't really think that's any of your business.' He snapped.

'I'll second that.' Came Snape's silky voice from the doorway and Harry smiled gratefully at the intrusion. 'Draco, your father was looking for you.' The meaning of the command was not lost on the young Slytherin and giving his godfather an embarrassed nod he ducked quickly from the room as

Severus eyed Harry standing by the wardrobe in nothing but a towel before slowly crossing the room towards him. Normally Harry would have been embarrassed at the almost predatory look in the potions master's eyes but this time all it seemed to do was make him want to kiss him again. At this thought memories of the night before flashed before his eyes and without a second thought Harry stepped forward, tilting his head up and capturing the older man's lips with his own.

Snape wrapped his arms around the lithe body, his long fingers feeling every muscle up both sides of Harry's back as he raised his hands and buried them in the black hair. When air became rather needed Harry pulled away resting his forehead on the potions master's shoulder.

'Sorry.' He gasped.

Snape grasped his chin and lifted it so he could look into the bright green eyes. 'Never apologise for that, Harry.' He whispered firmly before raising an eyebrow. 'But Harry, are you sure, really sure, I mean? I'll understand if you need time. I'm sure I'm not exactly who you pictured yourself seeing.'

Harry smiled wanly and placed a hand on Snape's chest. 'To be honest, I never thought I'd ever be seeing anyone. I thought I'd fight Tom, die, and that would be that.'

Snape didn't answer instead hugging Harry possessively to him.

'I'm sure, Severus.' Harry whispered causing the potions master to tighten his grip further.

* * *

><p>The Portkey dropped them in the middle of a large field and Harry wondered why Severus had brought him here. He was, of course, under Polyjuice as he was every time he left the Manor and from Blaise' slightly taller form he could just make out a top of what looked to be a crumbling ruin over the small rise in front of them.<p>

Snape took Harry's hand and began walking slowly towards the ruin. 'I brought you here, Harry because there are things you must know. Things that I think have been hidden from you that you deserve to know.' He said cryptically. They walked side by side in silence, Harry, knowing the older man wouldn't say any more, refrained from questioning him further, waiting until they crested the rise and made their way around to the front of the ruin.

Harry's mouth fell open. He knew this house. He remembered this house. It featured in his mind; usually accompanied by the sound of his mother screaming every time he got too close to a Dementor.

'Godrics Hollow.' He whispered, his knees shaking. Snape squeezed his hand and gently tugged him further around the house to what seemed to be a small graveyard. Harry wanted to run as Severus continued walked towards the pair of stones furthest from the entrance. Only the older man's hand clasping his tightly stopped him from actually doing it.

Snape stopped, glancing sadly down at the weathered stones before looking back up at Harry. Harry didn't want to look and kept his eyes locked on the older man's. Snape seemed to sense his reticence and nodded encouragingly before looking down again. Harry followed his gaze and in spite of the small amount of mental preparation it was like he had been punched in the chest. He suddenly found himself without breath and his legs finally failed him as he sank to the ground. He could not believe that no one had ever thought to bring him here before. Snape moved with him, keeping an arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders as Harry continued to stare at the tombstones. Below the names of his parents and their dates of birth and death was a single sentence. It was that sentence that made Harry finally understand why he had never seen his parent's graves.

_They died for the greater good._

'What?' Harry breathed.

'Harry… I don't know how to say this. Dumbledore, he...' Snape trailed off.

Harry's face paled and he swallowed heavily. 'Severus, please, just tell me.'

The potions master's took a deep breath. 'Harry, he sacrificed your parents.' He said softly. 'He told me only part of the prophecy to confirm what the other Death Eater had told the Dark Lord: the one that overheard Trelawney that day. He told me that was the entire thing and I confirmed it to Lord Voldemort. But it wasn't, and it was on my words that the Dark Lord went after them. Dumbledore could have been their secret keeper but he knew Pettigrew was a traitor. It was him who planted the seeds of doubt into Black's head so that Black would switch. He knew if your parents died by his hand, your hatred for the Dark Lord would drive you to destroy him. He also knew that by placing you with the muggles, instead of letting Black take you like he wanted, you would be more pliable, grateful he had rescued you from them and happy to do whatever he asked.' Severus stopped but Harry's eyes pleaded with him to continue.

'Black would never have gone after Pettigrew if Dumbledore had allowed Hagrid to give you to him that day. He couldn't risk you growing up with a Black even if it was your parent's wish. He couldn't take the chance Sirius would go dark like the rest of his family and take the only chance at defeating the Dark Lord with him. Dumbledore orchestrated that Halloween night almost down to the final detail, just as he has every moment of your life since then. He had given Lily the book on blood protections spells almost a year before, just after you were born, knowing she would read it and use it. He alone knew the full prophecy and he used it in probably the worst possible way. By depriving you of your parents. Your childhood. Practically your life. Harry, I can't tell you I know how you feel I just hope you can forgive the part I played and know that I'm always here for you.'

Harry just nodded, his eyes riveted to the stone tablets in front of him. 'Please Severus, I need to be alone.' He whispered finally.

Snape nodded, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before standing up and moving away to wait beside the knarled oak tree nearby. He watched as Harry leant forward, reaching his arm out and tracing the writing on the tombstones before bowing his head, his shoulders shaking alarmingly.

He hated that he'd had to be the one to tell the young man the truth, but he couldn't begin any sort of relationship without Harry knowing what part he'd played in his parents deaths.

'My entire life is a lie.' He heard Harry whisper and he wanted nothing more that the go back sixteen years and undo the pain he had caused.

He watched as Harry tilted forward until his head rested on his knees, his body contorted into a ball smaller than Severus thought possible.

'Severus.' Harry gasped and the potions master quickly moved towards him. He was still a few steps away when a wave of power flooded out of the Boy-Who-Lived, the sheer strength of which left Snape breathless.

He continued the last few steps and watched as Harry raised his head, his eyes blazing in anger. 'Dear Merlin.' He breathed as waves of power continued to wash over him.

'Severus, help me. I can't stop it.' Harry pleaded, his voice oddly rough as if he had been screaming.

Severus watched the young man struggle to contain the forces within him. He was too small, his body unable to handle the strength within it. He needed to release it and without flattening everything within a ten mile radius somehow. Snape realised he had no choice. There were two ways to do it but only one would keep the surrounding area intact.

'Harry, do you trust me? You have to trust me.' he said firmly.

Harry nodded his head, grimacing as another wave poured out of him. 'Yes, I trust you.' He panted. 'Please.'

Severus lunged forward grabbing the young man in him arms and kissing him brutally. Harry frozen momentarily but quickly kissed back just as hard. Giving a feral growl he pulled the potions master down on top of him before reversing their positions. Severus paled at the glint in Harry's eye as the Boy-Who-Lived returned his lips to the older man's. He quickly wrapped his arms around the young man and rolled them back over before pressing his hips downwards.

Harry let out a moan that went straight to Snape's groin and he ground his hips downwards once more before shifting slightly, snaking his hand in between them and lifting Harry's shirt, running his hand over the taunt stomach and moving downwards. Harry groaned again and Snape's hand movements sped up.

His body lay almost on top of the Gryffindor's, his legs entwined with Harry's so he could not get up as he kissed roughly down Harry's neck. After a few moments he bit harshly into the soft skin above Harry's collarbone just as the Boy-Who-Lived screamed and came, raking his fingers down Snape's back and leaving what Snape knew would be deep scratches in spite of the clothing protecting him. The crackle of magic around them faded and Snape found he could breathe properly again and he did so deeply.

He waited, casting a surreptitious cleaning charm as Harry's breathing slowly returned to normal and his eyes opened. 'Severus.' Harry breathed and Snape couldn't miss the shame in the tone of voice.

Snape reached up and gently pushed the hair back off Harry's face. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know of any other way of stopping you.'

Harry shook his head. 'No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't put you in such a position. I can't imagine babysitting a highly unstable teenager is your idea of a good time, especially one you have to practically molest so that he doesn't decimate everyone and everything around him.' Harry whispered, his eyes dropping.

'Harry, I'm not babysitting you. I brought you here because I believe it was something you needed to know, particularly before we get any further into this relationship than we already have.'

Harry raised his eyes to meet the older man's once again. 'You do know you are not responsible for what happened, don't you?' Harry said, sitting up and pulling Snape with him. 'Dumbledore bears pretty much all of it. Tom, maybe a little, but I can sort of understand why he did it, especially given the information he had been given.'

Snape sighed, slowly getting up off the ground and pulling Harry with him. 'I do not deserve your trust in me, Harry, but I will not refuse what you're willing to give.'

Harry smiled then, one of the first he had given in twenty four hours as he took Snape's hand in his. 'Thank you Severus. Thank you for bringing me here and thank you for having the courage to tell me the truth.'

'I'll always tell you the truth, Harry.' Snape smiled one of what Harry was getting to dub his Gryffindor smiles and squeezed Harry's hand in return.

* * *

><p>There was an air of contentment surrounding Harry that night at dinner that surprised most and after the meal was finished and Harry had retired to his rooms the Dark Lord called for his potions master.<p>

'Severusss.' Tom Riddle hissed. 'Harry seems very happy this evening.'

'Yes, My Lord.' Snape said deferentially.

'Do you know the reason for this?'

'Yes, My Lord.' Snape said nothing further.

'Severus.' There was a warning tone in the Dark Lord's voice that made the potions master shudder inwardly.

'My Lord, please do not make me tell you. It would be a most grievous breech of Harry's confidence.' Snape pleaded.

Riddle's red eyes watched the bowed head before him for several moments before nodding. 'I will not question you further, Severus. I just ask that you act with discretion. A mistake on your part could turn the young man against us and I can promise you, you would not escape such an oversight on your part.'

Severus nodded. 'Yes, thank you, My Lord.'

'Goodnight, Severus.'

'Goodnight, My Lord.' Snape stood slowly, giving the Dark Lord a deep bow before backing from the room.

* * *

><p>The next week passed quickly. Harry continued working with Lucius, Tom and Severus every day and all three older men could see a new sense of purpose in the young Gryffindor that hadn't been there before.<p>

It was only as they sat down one evening, Severus soundly whipping his godson at chess for the third time in a row, that the reason for this new attitude became clear. Harry had taken several deep but abortive breaths, seemingly mindless of the other four in the room who were watching him curiously; all realising he had something to say and was trying to work out how to put it. He stood up and paced several times before the fireplace and all four men knew he would speak soon.

Finally Harry looked up, his green eyes piercing the red ones of his old enemy. 'You need to come to my graduation.' He said bluntly. 'You need to pick me up from graduation.' He clarified when Riddle's eyes had opened in surprise.

'I don't understand.' Tom said hesitantly.

'I want them to know. I want them all to know.' Harry explained, going back to his pacing as his hands gesticulated wildly. 'I want Albus Dumbledore to see what he's caused, what he's lost. I want them all to know I trust you. I want you there.'

It was one of the first times any in the room had heard Harry come out and demand something and all of them continued to look at him in stunned silence.

'Harry, are you sure?' Tom's voice was oddly quiet.

Harry nodded, stopping his pacing and pinning the Dark Lord with vivid green eyes. 'I want you there, not necessarily from the beginning, but by the time it finishes, I want you in there. I want you standing by my side so you too can see the look on the old man's face when he realises it's all over. That he's lost. And he has no one to blame but himself.' Harry's voice had risen almost to the point of yelling and it was only when Snape's hand came to land on his lower back that he calmed down, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

'It's alright, Harry. We'll be there, all of us.' He said quietly and Harry turned slightly and rested his head against the potions master's shoulder, breathing in the scent of musk and wormwood.

'Besides,' Harry continued quietly. 'I wouldn't put it past the bastard to spirit me away the moment the bloody ceremony finishes.'

'We'll be there, Harry.' Severus said again keeping one arm wrapped tightly around the young man as Harry stayed by his side.

Tom had risen from his chair and moved across to where the two were standing, placing his hand on Harry's free shoulder. 'Severus is correct, Harry. It will take some planning, but we will be there.' He vowed quietly.

Harry raised his head and smiled wanly at the Dark Lord. 'Thanks Tom.'

Riddle smiled and patted the young man's shoulder once again before returning to his seat as Severus tugged Harry back towards the sofa until the Gryffindor was curled tightly to his side.

Lucius and Riddle exchanged raised eyebrows as the potions master quietly fussed over the young man making sure he was comfortable and that he wanted for nothing. This was a side to the potions master that neither man had ever seen before and it was clear to both that the older man was clearly besotted with the young man by his side, and judging by the reactions of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry was equally as smitten with Snape. It was an amazing turn around considering their relationship of twelve months ago.

'The line between hatred and love is incredibly fine.' Lucius murmured, the Dark Lord nodding in agreement.

Draco, surprisingly, hadn't said a word and now that everything had calmed down, showed unforeseen tact by wishing everyone goodnight and disappearing out the doorway.

'He is learning, Lucius. Congratulations.'

'Thank you, My Lord.' Malfoy said smugly.

'It's about time.'

The added comment wiped the smug grin off the blond aristocrat's face causing Severus and Harry to snicker softly.

'You need to get your things at Diagon Alley tomorrow, Harry. Well actually, it's Blaise' things you'll be getting as I'm sure the muggle loving fool will get yours.'

'He doesn't have to. I finished all my seventh year work partway through last year. I've got all of the books already. I just spend all day sitting in classes pretending I don't know what I'm doing.' Harry shrugged.

'I've seen your Veritaserum, Potter; you don't know what you're doing.' Snape drawled.

Harry smacked him playfully. 'Sod off, prat.' He retorted. 'You know Dumbledore only has me brewing things that would make your blood boil or make your stomach eat itself. Veritaserum is not on that list.'

'He has you what?' Lucius asked curiously.

Harry shrugged again. 'You know, Guslet Draught, Antores Draught, that sort of stuff. Don't know why really? What does he expect me to do, stop in the middle of battle and brew something before asking Tom politely to swallow it.' Harry said derisively, noticing when Severus stiffened beside him.

'Severus, what is it?' he asked curiously.

Snape shook his head as he forced himself to relax. 'Nothing, Harry, everything's fine.'

Harry raised an eyebrow in reply and Severus remembered his promise never to lie to the young man. Realising he had no choice he hung his head, unable to look into the green eyes. 'He's going to make you drink them.' He said softly.

Harry gaped at him. 'What?' he breathed incredulously.

'He wants to make sure your magic learns to fight the potions. Push the poisons out of your body in effect.'

'You've got to be kidding.' The stunned expression would not leave Harry's face, as much as he tried to cover it.

'I wish I was.' Snape said sadly.

Harry just shook his head. 'The man's mad.' He mumbled. 'He's completely out of his mind if he thinks he can get me to drink such things.'

'He's got you to do everything else he's wanted.' Snape countered.

'Yes, but that wouldn't kill me.'

'Neither will this.'

'Bloody hell.' Harry growled.

'Language, Potter.' Severus scolded and Harry glared at him.

'Sev, I love you. Really I do. But if you correct my language one more time I won't be responsible for my actions.' Harry scowled burying his head in his hands.

Snape didn't respond to the comment and after a moment's silence Harry looked up to see all three men staring at him in stunned silence.

'What?' He went over his comment slowly in his head and froze. He couldn't believe he had said that. 'Oh god.' He whispered, tearing himself out of Snape's arms and sprinting from the room.

* * *

><p>Harry stopped at the top of the third floor, breathing heavily as he tried to comprehend what he had just subconsciously let slip.<p>

'Damn it, damn it, damn it.' Harry gasped, leaning against the wall as his entire body trembled.

'Harry?' Draco asked curiously as he watched Harry repeated bang his head against the wall behind him. 'Harry?' he said again when he got no response.

'Did you mean it?' Snape's voice from the bottom of the steps was tight with nervous tension and Draco's eyes widened at the look on his godfather's face. Harry stopped his insistent attempts at damaging what little brain cells he had left but didn't open his eyes as the potions master took the steps two at a time until he was standing only feet from the Gryffindor.

'Did you mean it, Potter? Don't play with me. I can take many things but that is not one of them. Tell me you were joking.' Snape demanded.

Harry's eyes flicked open and green eyes bored into black. 'Is it so hard to believe, Severus.' He snapped. Draco stepped backwards at the menacing growl in Harry's voice. 'Is it so hard to believe someone might actually care for you? Love you for who you are. Or is it just because I'm James Potter's son that you don't believe it? You still can't see past it can you? In spite of your promises otherwise.' His piece said Harry stormed past the potions master, and Draco who was rapidly backing away, and into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Snape glanced at his godson, a thunderous expression on his face, before yanking the door to Harry's room open and slamming it in much the same manner as Harry had.

Draco knew he shouldn't listen at the door but he couldn't help himself and he crept closer to place his ear against the wood.

'Don't you dare say I can't see past you father.' He heard Snape growl.

'Well don't you dare throw what I said back at me.' Harry retorted equally as angrily.

'You can't possibly have meant what you said.'

'Why not?' Harry yelled. 'Why makes you think I can't have meant it? Is it because I'm too young? Because I'm just a child.' The finally word positively dripped with sarcasm.

Draco couldn't hear what Snape's reply was, or if he replied at all, but Harry's next words filtered softly through the heavy oak door.

'Severus, please believe me, this is not some form of cosmic retribution from my father to get back at you. In fact I think he would be happy for me. That I finally found someone I can just be myself in front of.'

'I'm sorry Harry.' Draco could hear the confusion and fear heavy in his godfather's voice. 'I just don't understand why?'

Draco heard what sounded like Harry the vase on Harry's mantelpiece shattering.

'Have you even thought about it?" Harry retorted. 'Have you thought about the person you are inside? The one you seemed to show only to me. Have you thought about how similar that person and I are? Have you even thought about how much I need you? How much I want you.' Harry finished quietly.

Draco didn't hear Severus' reply but minutes later he heard Harry moan, and not in a painful way and quickly realising that he should definitely not be listening to this, he hurried back to the relative safety of his room.

* * *

><p>Many hours later Harry lay curled in Severus arms his bright green eyes looking searchingly into the black ones that were staring just as intently back at him.<p>

'Now do you believe me?' Harry whispered.

Severus lifted his hand and tenderly caressed the younger man's cheek. 'Yes. I believe you, Leo.'

Harry smiled at the nickname, not realising the power it would hold in the future or that it would be the last thing he would ever hear. Instead he snuggled down, burying his head in the potions master's neck and breathing in the scent he was beginning to associate with his new lover. Happy that, for the moment at least, he didn't have to put on any faces, or show any one just how powerful he was. No, at that moment, in Severus' arms, he could be Harry.

Just Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 6 - Honesty**

'Leo, come on, you have to get up.' Severus murmured gently shaking Harry's shoulder. 'Leo, come on.'

'Go 'way.' Harry mumbled, turning onto his side and wrapping himself around the warm human pillow next to him.

The older man snorted softly and gently untangled Harry's arms from around his waist. 'Leo, come on, we're going to Diagon Alley.'

'Why do you call me that?' Harry finally cracked an eye open and peered up at his lover.

Severus gently ran his fingers through the messy black hair. 'Because you are the original Gryffindor lion. You are brave and strong and defiant and you stand up to anything and anyone to get what you want. You are fiercely loyal to those you class as family if they are loyal to you and deep down you have a heart as big as a lion's.' Severus face morphed into a wicked smirk as he ruffled Harry's hair. 'Besides, this just screams mane.' He quipped.

Harry laughed. 'You're mental, you know that don't you.'

Severus leant down and captured Harry's lips with his own. 'I'd have to be to be sleeping with you.' He murmured. Harry, refusing to dignify the insult with one of his own, just returned his lips to the older man's before placing kisses down his jaw to the base of his neck where he began sucking softly.

Snape moaned. 'This isn't getting you up.' He gasped as Harry nibbled on his collar bone.

'Wanna bet.' Harry mumbled, rising up and straddling Snape's legs as his lips traveled further down the pale chest.

'I meant out of bed, you impertinent brat.' Snape's voice took on a husky quality that made Harry shiver.

'I know what you meant.' Harry continued his trail lower until Snape, unable to stand the soft teasing any longer reached down and hauled the Boy-Who-Lived up to lie flat on his chest kissing him softly before tucking Harry's head into his neck.

Harry took the hint and both lay still as they tried to calm their raging hormones, Harry in particular. Several minutes later Snape ran his fingers down Harry's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his temple before sitting them both up.

'They will be waiting for us.' He said simply as he slid out of the bed and tossed his robe over his naked form before slipping from the room and across the hall to his own. Harry watched him go with a smile before he too got up to shower and change.

* * *

><p>Harry noticed Tom and Lucius watching both Severus and himself intently to see if any tension existed. The almost smoldering kiss the potions master gave him just before he took the Polyjuice quickly put any concerns to rest however.<p>

'What was that for?' Harry asked breathlessly.

The potions master smirked. 'Make sure I remembered you before you changed.' He said casually.

Harry blushed as Tom and the Malfoys laughed and quickly swallowed the potion, wincing slightly as his bones, skin and muscles changed. When the change was complete Harry looked back up hopefully at the older man. Black eyes traveled over his new face and the potions master sniffed. 'Sorry, Zabini's just not my type.' He drawled and both Harry and Draco burst out laughing.

After a warning from Tom to be careful the two adults and two teenagers quickly flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Once again Snape and Lucius Malfoy created a small stir upon their arrival. Malfoy in particular and Harry glanced up at the man as they hurried through to the rear courtyard.

'Not to be rude or anything, but just how did you get out of Azkaban last year?' He asked curiously.

Malfoy smirked at him. 'I was innocent, Potter, naturally.' He sneered.

'Oh naturally.' Harry said agreeably. 'Did that innocence cost a lot then?' he added with a smirk of his own.

Lucius scowled and Draco quickly covered his snort of laughter with a fit of coughing. It didn't work though and the blond aristocrat was less than pleased.

'That wasn't very polite.' Snape murmured as he clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him through the now open archway.

'No. But it was bloody funny.' Draco snorted wincing as his father's hand met the side of his head.

'Draco, please for once use the brains you were given and keep your mouth closed if you can say anything remotely civilised.' Lucius chided quietly.

Harry swallowed a laugh and from the minute hiss from the man behind him he guessed Severus was doing the same as the four headed down the alley towards Flourish and Blotts.

The day actually went quite quickly and Harry was able to relax again after the last week or so. By the time they returned to the manor he realised that he had laughed and smiled more that day than he had since before his birthday and he thanked all three when they returned. The two Malfoys just shrugged it off but Severus knew exactly how much it meant to Harry and gave his young lover a small smile as they all moved into the library.

Harry snuggled up to his side. 'Don't you want to kiss me?' he asked slyly earning himself a chuckle from Draco.

'Not when you look like that.' Severus said firmly. 'You'll have to wait till the potion wears off.'

'Oh, so you're just after me for my looks then?' Harry pouted.

'When you look like that, yes.' Severus agreed. Lucius and Tom joined in the laughter.

'Don't you feel anything for what's inside me?'

'They're not your insides, Potter. They're Zabini's essentially.'

'Please.' Harry leaned closer and placed a hand on Snape's chest.

'What on earth has gotten into you?' Severus asked wryly as the others watched this suddenly playful Harry with interest. 'Did you eat or drink anything you didn't check?'

'No.' Harry said bluntly, his hand traveling up to wrap around the potions master's neck as he tugged the head down and kissed his lover gently.

Snape pulled away. 'Merlin, you even taste like Zabini.' He grimaced. Draco clapped both hands over his eyes and groaned as Tom and Lucius snorted softly.

Harry folded his arms over his chest and raised a dark eyebrow. 'And just how would you know what Blaise Zabini tastes like?' He asked mildly.

Snape's black eyes glittered in amusement. 'Didn't you know, Potter? I kiss all my students.' He drawled. At that point the Polyjuice wore off but Harry didn't show any sign of acknowledgement.

'Oh that's alright then, as long as you aren't sleeping with them all.' He sniffed.

Severus gave him a wicked grin and reached out, grabbing the Boy-Who-Lived and yanking him hard up against his chest. 'Of course not.' He sneered. 'I'd be exhausted.'

Harry couldn't help it, even as Severus leant down to kiss him he burst out laughing, Draco the only one to laugh with him as Tom and Lucius saw a side to Harry that none had any inkling even existed. It was like he had suddenly regressed to a normal seventeen year old. Oh that's right; he was a seventeen year old. There was just nothing normal about him.

'You're acting very odd.' Lucius said curiously as he glanced between Harry and his son.

Suddenly Severus grasped Harry's chin and stared into the slightly glazed green eyes. 'Strawberries.' He groaned. 'On the sundae. You had bloody strawberries on your sundae, didn't you?'

Harry grinned wickedly. 'That'll teach you to make me and Draco stay behind when you go to Knockturn Alley.' He scolded with a laugh. 'Besides, it was Draco's turn to choose the sundae.'

'What on earth are you talking about?' Lucius cut in and it was easy to see that Tom was also extremely curious as to what Snape meant.

'Lucius and I had some business in Knockturn Alley so we left Harry and Draco at Florean's while we concluded it. I thought they would behave responsibly but obviously not.'

'Hey, I didn't know he shouldn't have strawberries. He didn't tell me.' Draco scowled at his godfather.

'What do strawberries have to do with anything?' Tom asked, handing Severus and Lucius a glass of brandy.

Snape immediately placed his down on the table and gestured to the others to do the same. 'Because it means that now we have to spend the next four hours working them back out of Harry's system. And not in that way you're thinking Draco.' He chided at the brilliant blush that had spread across the young Slytherin's cheeks.

'And in just what way do you mean, Severus? And why do we have to work them through anyway? What will happen?'

'Harry, stop that.' Severus snapped at the young man who was now idly rearranging the books on the bookshelves wandlessly, all the while humming a melody softly under his breath. 'Harry's allergic to strawberries; they act like a hallucinogenic on him.'

'So, he'll walk around as if he's stoned for a few hours, who cares?' Lucius rolled his eyes.

Severus' expression changed to one of disbelief. 'You actually want to let an enormously powerful wizard, one capable of fairly unimaginable levels of wandless magic, and one who has a rather difficult time controlling his emotions, walk around hallucinating for what will be a fair while longer than a few hours?'

'How long?' Tom could quite hold his curiosity.

'Several days.' Snape replied. 'Harry, don't!'

There was a crash and Harry spun around eyeing them all guiltily. 'Oops.' He stammered, Draco turning away as he tried to smother his laughter at the sight of his father's face. Harry had animated a priceless fourteenth century French statue and was making it turn somersaults in mid air. At Snape's cry his concentration had broken and the artifact had dropped to the stone floor, shattering into thousands of pieces and showing quite distinctly that even magic would be unlikely to return it to its former state.

'You were saying, Lucius?' Snape said dryly.

'Merlin.' Lucius breathed, staring at the minute shards of onyx that were scattered far and wide on the library floor before suddenly raising his head and his wand. 'Do you have any idea how much that was worth?' He positively growled.

Harry shrugged. 'Nope.' He said simply, gazing up at the ceiling.

'You irresponsible, reckless, spoiled brat. I invite you into my home and you destroy a priceless artifact with no thought or care.'

'Lucius, calm down, it's not his fault. He can't tell what's real and what's not at the moment.' Severus tried to reason with the angry man.

'Besides, it's priceless. In other words it has no value.' Harry added seemingly undisturbed at the wand pointing directly at his chest.

'IT HAD VALUE, YOU USELESS BRAT.' Lucius roared.

'Lucius!' Riddle hissed loudly and even in his haze of anger the blond aristocrat listened. 'I think at this present time we should concentrate on returning Harry to normal before he does any more damage.'

'Like Potter can ever be normal.' Lucius muttered.

'Hey.' Harry said indignantly before his caught sight of the piano in the corner and his eyes sparkled mischievously.

'Harry!' Severus growled stomping across the room and grabbing the young man's arm before dragging him towards the door.

* * *

><p>Almost seven hours later they were all exhausted and Harry had finally come down off his high. They had begun dueling with both magic and weapons altogether against the Boy-Who-Lived before Riddle quickly realised that they were in for the long haul and called in reinforcements including the Parkinsons, the Zabinis, the Notts, the Crabbes and the Goyles. In fact all the parents of the seventh year students along with some of the more trusted inner circle members. None were told exactly what was going on and Riddle made sure to stay at one side as if watching over the proceedings like a fond grandparent. His red eyes glowed in well hidden pride as he watched the almost unstoppable force that was the Boy-Who-Lived.<p>

The sheer amount of magic Harry had flowing around him after the first few hours had most in the room breathless and dazed and it soon became clear that they could only stay in the room for up to half an hour before requiring a break. Eventually the magic in the air began to wane and Lucius and Severus stepped back into the duel as Riddle dismissed the others and sent them home before joining them. An hour later Harry, gasping for breath, dropped the sword he had almost impaled Lucius Malfoy with moments before and collapsed to his knees, his chest heaving and limbs trembling.

Severus quickly crossed and knelt beside the young man grasping his shoulders gently and turning him over and laying him down. 'Breathe slowly, Harry. Just close your eyes and try to calm yourself before you make it worse.'

'Sev.' Harry croaked his eyes screwed up in pain.

'Draco, up in my room, there's a purple potion in the second drawer, bring it.' Severus ordered without looking up. Draco immediately ran from the room as Tom and Lucius exchanged concerned glances.

'Severus, what is it?' Tom asked hesitantly. 'What's wrong with him?'

Snape didn't answer for several moments as he summoned a pillow and placed it under Harry's head. He gently began massaging the teenager's temples as a stray tear leaked from Harry's eye. 'Migraine.' He said eventually. 'He's had a couple before, when he overuses his magic it runs rampant through the electrical connections in his brain and causes a sort of short circuit.'

'Short circuit?'

'Overloads it till it explodes.' Snape simplified.

'His head will explode?' Draco stammered as he hurried across the room and handed his godfather the vial.

'It's a figure of speech, Draco.' Severus rolled his eyes as he plucked the vial out of the Slytherin's hand and uncorked it. 'Harry, open up.' He placed the vial at Harry's lips and Harry obediently opened his mouth and swallowed the potion, sighing as it slowly began its numbing work. Severus gently brushed back the damp hair on Harry's forehead.

Several minutes later Harry's eyes opened and he looked at the four faces looking down at him in concern finally meeting the potions master.

'I'm sorry. That was irresponsible of me. I should know better than that.' He whispered.

'I'll not fault you there, Harry. Your actions could have had far reaching repercussions. If you had remained in Diagon Alley much longer the resulting display would have undoubtedly asked questions that as Blaise Zabini you would have been hard pressed to answer.'

'I know. I don't know why I ate them. I knew what would happen. I guess I was just angry because you left me behind like a child.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Your actions did nothing to dispel that notion.'

'I know, again I apologise. I do realise now what could have happened.'

'Perhaps a little more forethought in future might be prudent.'

'Yes, Sir.' Harry said meekly.

'Come on. You have work to do.' Snape said, hauling the Boy-Who-Lived up off the floor and, to the surprise of the others, pushing him back out the doorway and towards the library. Tom and Lucius exchanged glances before following quickly.

* * *

><p>Riddle and the two Malfoys stopped in the doorway of the library to see Harry staring in horror at the remains of the statue.<p>

'Repair it.' The potions master ordered.

'I...I...' Harry trailed off unable to contemplate the possibility.

'You can do it, Potter. Just concentrate.' Snape's voice was oddly commanding in comparison to how he had spoken to Harry over the last month.

'Sir, I...'

'Now, Mr Potter. Do not make me wait any longer.'

It was quickly becoming clear that this was how Harry's "training" was usually conducted. Sure enough Harry closed his eyes and held out his hands, palms down.

'Wingardium Leviosa.' He murmured and the hundreds of thousands of pieces rose into the air, Snape stepped back several steps, the reason for this becoming clear moments later as with another murmured incantation the pieces all shot towards each other fusing together with a sharp crack.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, the statue floating in mid air in front of him. Snape stepped forward and reached out to grasp the statue, turning it over several times in his hands before looking up.

'Incorrect, Potter. Do it again.' He said curtly before throwing the statue on the floor once more. A strangled scream rang out from the doorway where Lucius found himself held in place by Riddle's wand.

Harry continued as if he didn't hear, closing his eyes and levitating the pieces once again.

This was continued a further eight times before Snape gave the Boy-Who-Lived a small smile. 'Very good, Harry.' He said quietly and the three spectators in the doorway all watched the effect the older man's praise had on Harry as he too smiled, his shoulders visibly sagging in relief. Snape placed the statue back in Harry's hands and he turned and crossed the room, to stand before the Malfoy patriarch.

'I'm terribly sorry, Lucius. I have no excuse for my actions and will accept any punishment you deem fit.' Harry said softly, his eyes downcast as he held the priceless statue out in front of him.

Lucius reached out and took the onyx figurine with shaking hands and opened his mouth to speak, a soft cough from the Dark Lord halting his words momentarily. Lucius glanced at Snape, whose face was as impassive as usual to Draco's who was staring at him with a pleading gaze.

'I believe that if you return my books to their correct places, Mr Potter, everything will be returned to normal. After the events of the last eight hours I feel you have punished yourself quite sufficiently.' Malfoy replied.

Harry turned to the bookcase. 'Returnus.' He murmured, flicking his wrist up and to the left. Books flew through the air and within moments the book were all back neatly where they belonged and Harry turned back once again. 'Thank you.' He said softly.

'Well, looking at the late hour, or in this case early hour, I believe it would be sensible if we all got some sleep.' Tom said moments later.

Everyone murmured an agreement and as one they headed up towards their rooms, Lucius and Tom stopping on the second floor with Draco calling out a quick goodnight before disappearing through his own door leaving Severus and Harry standing in the middle of the hall.

'Goodnight, Severus.' Harry whispered.

Severus leant down placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. 'Get some sleep, Harry. I'll see you in the morning.'

Harry nodded and returned the gesture before stepping into his room and closing the door.

'How did you know Harry was allergic to strawberries?' Tom's voice was quiet enough that Harry couldn't hear through the door. Severus sighed and walked back down the flight of stairs knowing the Dark Lord did not like to look up at anybody.

'We found out last Christmas. Dobby made him a strawberry flan for dessert and Harry, being Harry and not wanting to disappoint the creature, ate it. The result was a mess. It took three days for the haze to wear off and Dumbledore kept him in the shrieking shack under a full body bind the entire time. Potter's friends weren't there so he wasn't missed.'

'Why the shrieking shack? Why not just keep him at the school?' Tom asked curiously.

'Harry's magic can be...volatile...at times. He almost destroyed half the hospital wing and Albus didn't want to take the chance of his drawing the extra magic from the air around him and bringing the castle down around our ears.'

'He can draw on magic?'

Severus nodded. 'It was one of the first talents Albus was able to discover. Harry's a Sorcerer.'

Tom sucked in a breath. 'A Sorcerer? He's a Sorcerer?'

Snape nodded. 'That's where the migraines come from. He's only had a couple but I think this year, having come into his inheritance, there will be many more.'

'You will watch out for him at Hogwarts, Severus.' It was not a question and the potions master nodded quickly.

Riddle eyed him for several minutes before nodding curtly and stalking off down the darkened hallway.

Severus let out a quiet breath and walked slowly back up the stairs, he hesitated outside Harry's door as he heard a soft cry. He waited a few moments but there was only silence and he sighed again before crossing the hallway to his own room.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't come down for breakfast the next morning and when Draco checked on him he advised the Dark Lord that the Boy-Who-Lived was still asleep.<p>

Draco used the day to finish his summer homework under the watchful eye of his father.

Tom Riddle used it to summon many of his followers and gift them with new orders without the use of the Cruciatus Curse, mindful of the fact that its use would probably wake Harry.

And Snape used the day to check on both Dumbledore and Blaise Zabini.

And finally, at just about dinner time, Harry woke. When he walked into the dining room Narcissa, who had spent the last few days in bed herself looked at him in surprise.

'Harry, my dear, you look awful. Do you wish me to call a medi-wizard?'

Harry blushed. 'No thank you ma'am. I'm just a little tired.' He said quietly as he slipped into his seat between Draco and Severus.

Narcissa didn't look convinced but at a look from her husband didn't pursue it further.

After a fairly silent meal they Narcissa dragged Draco off to help her do something none of the others could even fathom and they retired once more to the library.

'Did you not sleep very well?' Severus murmured in concern as he pushed Harry down onto the sofa and placed a blanket over his lap.

'Nightmares.' Was all Harry would say but he did look up at Tom and smile. 'Thanks by the way.'

Tom raised an eyebrow. 'You saw?'

Harry nodded. 'Some of it. Bet you almost gave them all heart failure when you let them leave without hexing them.' He chuckled quietly.

Tom smirked. 'It will just make them all the more nervous the next time.'

Harry shook his head in resignation. 'You're incorrigible.'

'Our Lord has to keep them in line somehow.' Lucius said stiffly.

Harry pinned the blonde with an annoyed look, one dark eyebrow raised in question. 'You do realise there are other ways, don't you?' he asked glancing at Tom.

'Nothing that works quite so efficiently.' Lucius retorted.

'Efficiently for whom?'

'Our Lord has many ways of making sure we stay loyal.'

Another black eyebrow rose. 'I'm sure he does.' Harry murmured just loud enough for the others to hear. Lucius was almost shaking in anger at the amount of disrespect Harry was showing but to Snape's surprise Tom was just watching the growing argument with interest and no small amount of amusement.

'You insolent little half-blood.' Lucius snarled.

Harry didn't respond, instead gifting Tom with a knowing look. 'You never told him then.' He stated.

'Don't even think about it, Potter.' Tom said evenly.

'I think you really should tell him.' Harry countered.

'Why?'

'I don't think it's fair for him as a pureblood not to know that two of the most powerful wizards of the age are not.'

'Not what?' Malfoy burst out.

'Harry.' Snape said warningly but Harry's eyes remained locked with Tom's.

'Not what?' Lucius snapped again.

'Pureblood.' Tom said quietly.

A deathly silence filled the room as Harry and Tom continued staring at one another and Lucius gaped at them openly.

'See, that wasn't that hard, was it?' Harry said softly. It had been an admission he had been trying to get from the Dark Lord since he had arrived.

Tom stood and walked to the window staring out at the gathering darkness. Harry glanced at Severus before pushing the blanket from his knees and standing up. Lucius was still unable to speak as he watched Harry cross the room and place a hand on Riddle's arm.

'I don't know if it means anything to you but I'm proud of you.' He whispered. Riddle turned and looked down at the Boy-Who-Lived. 'Your heritage isn't something to be ashamed of, Tom. You have much to be proud of and you have accomplished many things a lesser person would have failed at. Your followers are not loyal to you because they think you're a pureblood. They're loyal to you because of who you are. A powerful wizard. Muggle blood or wizard blood, it matters not. All that matters is what's in here.' Harry said honestly as he placed a hand over Riddle's heart. 'Your beliefs and you will to succeed are what makes people follow you, not the purity of your blood.'

Tom looked unconvinced and Harry turned to the two men still standing by the fireplace. 'Lucius, do you think less of your Lord now you know the truth?'

'No, of course not.' Malfoy answered automatically. 'It was just a shock, My Lord. I do apologise if I offended you.'

'My Lord, I have known of your heritage for many years and they did nothing to change my views of you.' Severus murmured. 'In fact, it is your concern of Mr Potter's welfare that finally swayed me fully to your side.'

'I beg your pardon?' Tom face was mildly curious but Harry could see an underlying anger there.

'Severus.' Harry began but the potions master shook his head.

'He deserves to know, Harry.' Severus' black eyes displayed an emotion Harry couldn't quite discern but he nodded anyway.

'My Lord, when I first joined you I believed in your words and your ideas. I thought you were a visionary. But then you found part of that prophecy and it turned into an obsession. I'm sorry to say that at that point, your words and actions caused my loyalty to you to waver and I returned to Dumbledore who welcomed me with open arms.'

Harry heard Tom suck in a sharp breath and clasped the dark Lord's arm tightly.

'Many years passed and then you were resurrected. Your obsession with Harry Potter after that event did nothing but reaffirm my earlier decision. It was only this year, as your concern for Harry became evident and Albus Dumbledore's disregard for him made itself painfully obvious that I realised I had been wrong. Your vision may have been clouded for some time but deep down it was still there and it was vision that would lead to a safer world. The purity of your blood has no bearing on my choices; instead it is your will to change our world for the better that makes me follow you.'

Riddle was silent for several minutes before raising a shaking hand and pointing it at the potions master, wand clasped tightly within. 'I should kill you where you stand.' He hissed.

Harry's eyes widened in horror and he looked between Tom and Severus trying desperately to figure out how to end this.

Severus eyes lowered. 'I apologise for lying to you, My Lord, but I will not apologise for following what I believe to be right.'

'You're a traitor.' Riddle hissed darkly.

'Yes, to myself.' Snape said quietly.

'How much did you tell that muggle loving fool? How many _loyal_ followers did I lose to your treachery?'

'None.' Snape murmured. 'I told only small details, leaving the old man to work out it out on his own. My only treachery involved Harry and keeping him safe, and for that I don't feel any remorse.'

Harry beamed at the older man when Snape's eyes flicked to him.

'If I find you have lied to me, Severus.' Riddle hissed in warning.

'I haven't, as I'm sure you will discover. My gratitude to you has only grown after this summer and that is why I felt you deserved to know the truth.'

Riddle's red eyes bored into his and Snape felt the Dark Lord probing at his mind. For once Snape dropped his Occlumency and allowed Riddle free reign to rummage through his memories for several minutes before the Dark Lord pulled away.

'You are one very odd man, Severus.' Tom said quietly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'So I've been told.' He murmured and Harry snorted softly.

Riddle looked at him further. 'You know, I do believe you are loyal, Severus.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

'Although I'm not sure that loyalty is to me or to young Harry.' Riddle had put his wand away by this point and folded his arms across his chest, his eyes glinting in amusement.

'I don't think it's loyalty that Severus feels for Mr Potter.' Lucius drawled.

Harry scowled at the blond aristocrat. 'Can you please stop calling me that?' He growled. 'I detest being called "Mr Potter" more than anything else. My name is Harry and it would please me if you would use it.'

Lucius smirked at him. 'Certainly Mr Potter.'

Harry rolled his eyes and turned slightly dropping his head on Tom's shoulder and sighing heavily. 'Please can I hex him?' He groaned. 'Nothing nasty. Just something annoying or irritating.'

'Talking about yourself again?' Severus snickered.

Harry glanced over at his lover and couldn't help but snort at the amusement dancing in the black eyes. 'Careful or I'll hex you too.' He scolded.

Severus raised an eyebrow and glanced over at his old friend. 'I warn you, Lucius, Harry does know an inconceivable amount of mildly annoying to incredibly irritating hexes that he won't hesitate to use. If you don't believe me talk to Healer Scarap at St Mungo's who had to remove over thirty of them from Kingsley and Moody the last time the two pissed him off.'

`Thirty?' Riddle sounded impressed.

Harry smirked wickedly. 'It would have been more but the bastards just wouldn't stand still.' He said simply and Tom laughed.

'I think it's time we called it a night.' Severus offered and Tom nodded in agreement.

'I should go and rescue my son from the clutches of his mother. Merlin knows what she's dressed him in now.' Lucius sighed as he bowed to Tom and slipped across the room and out the door.

Tom, Harry and Severus followed shortly thereafter the two younger men stopping on the second floor landing as Tom turned to them.

'Your honesty was refreshing, Severus, especially considering the topic of that honesty could have got you killed.' The Dark Lord said wryly.

Snape gave him a small bow. 'As I mentioned, My Lord, you did deserve the truth.'

'Thank you, Severus. Goodnight. Harry.' Tom gave the Gryffindor a pat on the shoulder before walking away.

'Night Tom.' Harry called after him before Riddle could disappear through the doorway.

They heard the door close and Severus took Harry's arm and guided him up the stairs to the next floor stopping just outside their rooms.

'Harry, I...' Severus began but Harry cut him off wrapping his arms around the potions master's neck and kissing him soundly. Severus moaned as Harry pressed himself flush against the older man, his fingers fiddling with the hair at the back of Snape's neck causing the potions master to shudder. Harry pulled away after a few moments, his bright green eyes pleading.

'Stay with me.' he whispered and Severus found himself unable to say no. Instead allowing himself to be tugged into Harry's room and the door closed firmly behind him.

'I can't believe they're together.' Draco whispered from the bottom of the stairs.

'It does boggle the mind, Draco, to be sure.'

'Severus's good for Harry though, isn't he?'

'And I believe Mr Potter is actually good for Severus too.' Lucius said grudgingly.

'That hurt, didn't it?' Draco snickered.

Lucius scowled at his son. 'Go to bed, you insolent brat.'

Draco just laughed and darted up the stairs. 'Night Father.' He called out.

'Goodnight son.'

Lucius sighed 'I do hope you know what you're doing, Severus.' He said softly before he too turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Isn't mine.

**Chapter 7 – Returning to Hogwarts**

'I can't believe you told him.' Harry murmured in the early hours of the morning as he lay curled in Severus' arms.

'He deserved the truth, Harry, however painful it may have been.'

'Painful? He could have killed you.' Harry turned so he could stare incredulously into the black eyes.

'A year ago he would have.' Severus admitted, gently running his fingers down Harry's cheek. 'He's changed Harry. You've changed him. I knew it the moment he admitted to being a half blood.'

'Still.' Harry bent his head placing a trail of gentle kisses across the warm chest beneath his head. 'It was a terrible risk, something you really shouldn't be doing anymore.'

'What does now have to do with anything?' Snape asked breathlessly. 'I've been risking my life for years.'

Harry glanced up, his green eyes full of an emotion the potions master found himself unable to discern. 'Because now I need you.' He whispered.

* * *

><p>The last few weeks of the holidays passed quickly. Harry spent most of his days with Draco flying and visiting Diagon Alley before training with Tom, Lucius and sometimes Severus when he wasn't at Hogwarts in the evening . Each night the discussions after dinner became more and more heated as Harry finally joined in the fray with his thoughts on the status of the wizarding world and what could be done to improve it. Both Tom and Severus found the boy wise beyond his years, something that never failed to astound the potions master. Lucius, however, still thought him a child and spent many hours baiting him until one night the Boy-Who-Lived finally snapped.<p>

'Really Potter, what would you know about causing another pain. You're just a child. You can't seem to hold a burning hex for more than a few seconds.' The blond aristocrat scoffed.

Harry was on his feet in a second, his eyes narrowed and flashing angrily as Malfoy suddenly fell to the floor, the unspoken Tormentia curse ripping through his body.

Tom, Draco and Severus exchanged glances and watched anxiously as Harry looked coldly down on the older man writhing on the ground, all of them realising it would be prudent not to interfere.

Eventually, several minutes later, Harry finally lifted the curse, leaving Malfoy bruised and bleeding on his knees before him. The blond aristocrat's harsh breathing echoed around the room and Harry's blazing green eyes narrowed further as he leant down till his face was only inches from the other.

'Now you arrogant, narcissistic, self-opinionated, egotistical piece of shite, you listen closely.' He hissed icily, the temperature in the room dropping in direct relation to Harry's tone of voice. 'I've had just about all I can take of your bigotry and your insulting remarks and your downright disrespect of anyone you don't class as an "adult".' Harry finished the final word with little quotation marks with his fingers. 'Just because you're older doesn't not make you better, smarter or stronger. It just makes you old. I'm giving you a warning right now. Either get the fuck over yourself or build up your pain threshold to the point where you can compete with me because I'm refuse to hold back any longer simply because you mean a lot to Severus and Draco. Now, do you bloody well understand or do I have to fucking hex you again?' Harry raised his hand once more, magic crackling across his shoulders as he all but dared the blond man to retort.

Malfoy, for once showed an unusual amount of restraint, just nodded without speaking and Harry sighed heavily.

'Bloody hell.' He swore softly, running a hand through his hair as he heard a chuckle from the chair by the fire.

'My, my, Harry, Would you kiss your mother with that mouth?' Tom snickered. Both Severus and Draco stiffened waiting for the inevitable explosion but Harry just closed his eyes and snorted softly.

'How can I, you bastard? You killed her.' He said simply, knowing Tom didn't mean anything by the comment.

'Sorry about that.'

Harry raised an eyebrow in vague amusement. 'Liar.'

'I am not.' Tom said indignantly.

'Yes. You are.' Harry scolded. 'You might have been sorry for me, but you aren't sorry she's dead.'

Tom looked thoughtfully at him before standing and crossing to place a hand on his shoulder. 'You're wrong Harry. I am sorry she's dead, if only because in the end it has cost you so much.'

Harry stared at the vivid red eyes for several minutes. 'Que sera, sera.' He murmured.

Tom's eyes dimmed slightly at the further thought of what Harry had been through and would have to go through over the next year. He hated that the young man had become so complacent with his lot in life; a lot any sane person would have packed in many years ago.

'You should get some sleep, Harry. You have to be up early to swap with Blaise tomorrow before going to Kings Cross.' Tom said softly.

Harry nodded, his expression seemingly unsure. Tom raised an eyebrow in question but Harry didn't see, instead surprising all in the room by stepping forward and hugging the Dark Lord. The action was quick and Harry stepped away. 'Thank you, Tom. For everything. This has been the happiest summer I've ever had.' He murmured blushing brightly as he darted from the room.

The looks on three of the faces of those remaining in the room was damn funny and the fourth downright hysterical. The Dark Lord was actually gaping at the spot where Harry had stood moments before as his two deputies and Draco continued staring at him in stunned disbelief.

'He hugged me.' Tom breathed incredulously. 'No one touches me unless I ask them to.' He went on.

'In case you hadn't noticed Harry doesn't touch anyone either; except for Sev that is.' Draco boldly spoke up. 'That was his way of showing you how much his time here with you meant to him, by giving you something he doesn't give to anyone else.' He explained.

'Except Severus.' Lucius rasped his voice still hoarse from screaming.

'I think it's different then.' Tom said in mild amusement as Snape shifted slightly but kept his expression impassive.

'Still, it's a cheap way out.' Malfoy grumbled still upset at being spoken too in the manner Harry had. 'He could have put more thought into the gift.'

'Lucius.' Severus snapped, startling his friend. 'That wasn't a gift; it was Harry showing his trust in our Lord. It is worth far more than any trinket Harry could have bought.'

'Very true, Severus.' Riddle agreed quietly.

Lucius Malfoy knew when he was beaten and with a nod to his son he bid the Dark Lord goodnight and slipped from the room to down what Severus knew would be a rather large number of pain relief and healing potions.

'Severus, Draco.' Riddle kept his face turned to the fireplace as he addressed the remaining figures. 'You both know what it is I am going to ask of you.'

Severus and his godson exchanged glances, Draco swallowing before nodding sharply. 'Yes, My Lord. We will be sure to keep you informed.' Severus answered.

'Thank you Severus. Goodnight to you both.' The Dark Lord murmured spinning on his heel and sweeping from the room without waiting for a reply.

'Draco, I cannot impress upon you the importance that your new friendship with Harry be kept a secret. I know you can't actually say anything about it but your actions alone could give it away. If anyone were to find out...' Severus trailed off, his face grave.

Draco frowned. 'I still don't understand. I know you're all worried about Dumbledore finding out but why? We're just friends.' He insisted.

'Draco, if anyone, anyone at all finds out, none of us will ever see Harry ever again.'

Draco's eyes widened. 'But...'

Severus cut him off. 'No listen to me. You have to act as you have for the last six years. Nothing can change. You have to insult and degrade him, bait him and ignore him just as you did before. If the Headmaster gets even a hint that Harry has deviated from the path that has been set in stone before him there will be hell to pay.'

Draco shifted nervously. 'Dumbledore wouldn't...He wouldn't hurt Harry would he?'

Severus sighed and gently tugged his godson down on the sofa behind them. 'Draco, you have to understand, Harry is the Headmaster's only hope for defeating our Lord. He is the only chance the supposed light side has and Dumbledore will stop at nothing to make sure of his plans come to fruition. Nothing to ensure that when the time comes his little pawn is standing ready to checkmate the black king.'

'What will happen if he finds out?' Draco's whisper was so soft Severus almost missed it.

'If Dumbledore finds out what happened here this summer, about Harry's friendship with you or any other Slytherins, Harry will immediately be pulled from the school and sequestered away at Order headquarters to do nothing but train for the day he will face the Dark Lord.'

'But what of school, how will he graduate?' Draco asked indignantly.

'It's not an issue. Harry's destiny has been set and he must complete it or face the consequences, whatever the cost. His education, at least the academic side of it, is irrelevant and unnecessary, well, in the eyes of those who seem to make decisions for him anyway.'

'But what will he do after Hogwarts?'

'That apparently is also irrelevant.' Harry said tiredly from the doorway.

Severus eyes softened and he beckoned the Boy-Who-Lived to his side. Harry gave them a wan smile as he perched on the arm of the sofa and placed an arm around his lover's shoulder. 'Severus is right, Draco.' He murmured quietly. 'I have my path set out for me and if I value my life, even a little bit, I will do nothing to upset the precarious balance of it, at least until I am no longer at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will not hesitate to hide me away if he thinks his precious little weapon is being influenced by others not in his control. In his eyes, he who wields the weapon wins the war. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be, the only way. I don't really want to have to fight with you either.'

Draco looked between Harry's worn and world weary eyes and his godfather's concerned expression and nodded solemnly. 'I'll be careful Harry, I promise.'

Harry sighed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sickle and handing it to Draco. 'There is a small room on the third floor east wing at the far end of the corridor where there are no paintings. If something comes up I will call you there with this sickle. It will heat up until you can feel it, try and come as soon as you can but whatever you do don't be seen.'

'What would come up?'

Harry gave Severus a questioning look and the potions master nodded.

'If that coin heats up it means I've been found out and I'll need your help to get me out of the castle.'

Draco's eyebrows shot skywards. 'Get you out of the castle?' he breathed.

Harry moved from the arm of the chair to kneel in front of the Slytherin. 'Make no mistake, Draco, if Dumbledore finds out the truth. If he finds out that I have chosen a side different to his own he will kill me, or try to at the very least. I have Tom's Portkey but I will need your help, and those of the other Slytherins to get outside the wards. Moody, Shacklebolt and Lupin along with Dumbledore will do everything in their power to stop me fleeing their grasp. I can't call on Severus as he will be unable to reveal himself at least till the end of the school year. Can I trust you, Draco? Can I trust you to help me if the time comes?'

'Yes.' Draco said unhesitatingly and Harry grasped both his hands in his in gratitude.

'Thank you, Draco.' He said softly. Harry glanced up at Severus, the concern and affection in the black eyes clearly visible as the potions master reached out and took one of Harry's hands in his.

'Come on, we should all be getting some sleep.' He murmured, taking his godson's hand in his other and tugging both young men to their feet and from the room.

Draco quickly bid them goodnight at the top of the stairs and Harry turned to the older wizard. 'Do you...' Harry trailed off, unable to finish the question but Severus knew what he was asking and quickly bent his head, kissing the young man as his arms wrapped around the lithe waist.

'I'm not giving you up, Harry.' He murmured. 'It will be more difficult when we return to the school and our times alone will be few and far between but I swear to you now, even though I know you won't believe me, I will be there. The day you graduate and walk out of that school a free young man with a bright future, I will be there, and if you still want me all you have to do is ask.'

'I love you, Severus.' Harry whispered, curling his fingers into the strands of silky black hair at the back of Snape's neck.

'I love you too, Leo.' Severus breathed before kissing the younger man soundly.

* * *

><p>Harry stared distantly around the platform as he looked for a sea of red hair that would signify the arrival of his keepers. He had Portkeyed back to Privet Drive just before dawn that morning, switching the tracking spell from Blaise before thanking the other boy profusely and letting him Portkey away, knowing Draco would talk to him about what he could and couldn't do. The spell Tom and Harry had cast may stop anyone revealing Harry had been at Malfoy Manor for most of the summer but it would not dictate how they now reacted to them and that had to be well in hand before they arrived at the castle.<p>

He had hardly slept the night before, not wanting to miss a moment of feeling Severus' arms around him. Who knew when that would happen again and Harry flat out refused to sleep through it. Severus, for his part seemed content just to hold the Gryffindor, gently stroking his back and carding his fingers through Harry's hair. Leaving this morning had been one of the hardest things Harry had had to do and in the end Severus had just walked out of the room, knowing that Harry wouldn't leave while he had remained. The searing kiss the potions master had given him before walking out however had left him in no doubts whatsoever that it had been just as difficult for the older man.

'Harry!' Hermione's shriek sounded across the platform, startling him out of his musings and his face split into an automatic smile.

He was hugged by Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley as all the Weasley men slapped him on the back and shook his hand, even Bill and Charlie; only Percy was missing. No one asked how his summer had been, that had obviously been a topic they'd been asked to stay away from but that didn't stop them from rambling on about their own. Harry, after having actually had a decent summer holiday, found their attempts at letting him live vicariously through their holidays remarkably irritating and quickly gestured to the clock which showed less than five minutes before the Express would leave and began pushing his way through the other students and onto the train.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all still chattering away madly followed him and minutes later the whistle sounded and the train began drawing away from the station, Harry letting out a huge sigh as he fell back into his seat. It was just the beginning. Harry had no doubts that he would not last the day without someone cursing him. He knew Dumbledore would be eager to see how much he had improved over the holidays even if he supposedly hadn't been able to practice and the only question would be whether the old man would wait till after the meal or not.

Unable to stand another minute of meaningless chatter Harry opened his trunk and pulled out the latest book he had been given to study before settling back and opening it to the place he had marked.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all exchanged glances but made no comment as Harry spoke not a word. His personality had become more and more introverted over the twelve months since his godfather's death and all three knew that if Harry didn't wish to join in the conversation, nothing short of Merlin himself could induce him to do so.

They continued to talk quietly and Harry continued to read. The lady with the trolley came around and even that got no response from the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact the only thing that pulled Harry's attention from his book was the arrival of the Slytherins for their yearly round of insults and sarcasm.

'Well, if it isn't the Weasels, the Mudblood and everyone's favourite, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die. How was your summer, Potty? Did you have a nice time with the Muggles?' Malfoy sneered. 'Of course, with just the Mudblood and a weasel as alternatives you probably would prefer the Muggles.'

Ron bristled and only remained in his seat because of the firm hold Harry had on his shoulder. With his other hand Harry flicked the book shut and placed it neatly on the seat before standing and stepping forward, giving Ron and pointed look to stay in his seat and turning his attention to the blond boy in front of him.

His eyes were cold and his tone of voice even colder. 'Fuck off, Malfoy.' He hissed.

Even Malfoy's eyes widened at the harsh tone and Harry gave him a chilling smile, and a wink where his friends couldn't see. 'That's right. Take your little group of cronies and leave me the fuck alone.'

Draco could see the small glint of amusement shining in Harry's eye at the shock on the Gryffindor's faces at their friend's words.

'What are you going to do to stop me, Potter.' Draco drawled.

Harry smirked wickedly. 'Just try me, Ferret. You can't believe how much I've wanted to do magic since I came of age. Imagine what I could do to you with four weeks of hereditary magic built up inside me.' Harry pulled out his wand and raised it together with a single eyebrow. 'Are you feeling lucky, Malfoy?' he mused idly.

Malfoy paled, although Harry could tell it was all an act and hurriedly backed out of the compartment, almost falling over Crabbe and Goyle in the process.

Harry just folded his arms and waited until the door closed behind the Slytherins before putting his wand back away, sitting down and picking up his book once again.

'Um, Harry?' Hermione said tentatively and Harry sighed inwardly and looked up.

'Yes?'

'Are you...are you alright?'

'Fine, why?'

The three exchanged glances before Ginny spoke up. 'We've just never heard you swear like that before.' She said softly.

Harry shrugged. 'You don't actually think I would waste my breath being polite to the git, do you?' he raised an eyebrow in question not expecting any of them to answer. Sure enough they all shook their heads sheepishly and Harry went back to his book.

The rest of the trip passed quickly, Ron and the others talking in whispers as Harry continued to read. He memorized several spells he thought he'd try out later that night when they came for him and he finally finished the book just as they pulled in to Hogsmeade and Harry hurriedly changed into his robes, never having even noticed the others changing.

They left their trunks and their familiars on the train and joined the hundreds of students getting off and heading towards the horseless carriages. As they stepped towards an empty one Snape and Shacklebolt walked up to them.

'Oh, for god's sake.' Harry grumbled.

Snape glared as Shacklebolt held out a quill. 'Potter, you need to come with us immediately.' The Auror commanded.

'I suppose a no is out of the question.' Harry muttered dryly.

'Potter.' The potions master snapped, his eyes boring holes in Harry's bowed head.

'Sorry guys.' Harry sighed. 'I'll see you at the feast.'

Without waiting for a reply Harry snatched the quill and the three men were whisked away.

'Bloody hell!' Harry yelled as he landed and was immediately hit with the Tormentia curse. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he struggled to overcome the hex. His blood was boiling in his veins and his head pounding in his skull but minutes later he pushed through it and leapt to his feet immediately ducking and rolling sideways. He sent three slashing spells along with a wide stunning sweep but they were all ready for him. Last year he had only had to duel against three of them at any one time, not all six. The only time he'd gone up against them all was on his birthday and that day several of them, even Dumbledore, had been holding back.

Not any longer.

He absorbed a hex from Lupin before dodging another form Flitwick. A very dark shredding hex caught him on the left hip as he rolled sideways from Snape and Harry saw a look of remorse flash for just a second in his lover's eyes. Dumbledore sent a very unhealthy and almost lethal lung deflating curse that Harry felt catch him on the shoulder causing half of his left lung to deflate.

'Shit.' Harry gasped as Moody landed a bone breaking hex and his right leg crumpled under him. He was on the defensive now; this wasn't how he wanted this to go. He had to keep going. He was favoring his right leg as he staggered around the room, ducking and dodging and sending back everything he could think of.

'Coriolanus.' Harry gasped out, the hex managing to hit Shacklebolt on the right wrist causing it the swell and the flesh to actually burst. Harry eyes widened, he didn't realise it was that bad. Thank god he didn't aim it at the man's head.

'Tormentia.' Lupin, Dumbledore and Moody all chanted at once and between his leg and his lung Harry couldn't move. He dropped to the floor, unable to smother the unearthly scream that tore from his mouth at the force of the three curses and moments later everything went black.

* * *

><p>He awoke to an Enervate from Snape moments later to see his instructors looking down at him. He groaned as he tried to move but he forced himself to struggle to his feet, his chest and leg both searing with pain, and blood dripping down his hip his eyes filling with tears that he refused to let fall.<p>

His pain filled green eyes looked pleadingly into blue as Dumbledore studied him for what seemed like hours.

'Severus, fix the lung and the leg. Leave the rest. Harry, we will discuss this in the morning.' He said quietly and Harry's heart clenched as his face drained of blood.

'Professor?' Harry whispered plaintively.

'Not tonight, Harry. I have a school full of children that are waiting for me.' The headmaster said. 'The lung and the leg, Severus, nothing else.' As one, all but Severus walked towards the door. 'Harry? Do not unpack your things.' Dumbledore added before closing the door behind him.

'Sev!' Harry whispered plaintively as his heart began to race and his breathing became even more erratic.

Severus forced several potions down Harry's throat before taking his hands in his, making sure his body shielded their position from the door.

'Harry, calm down. What happened?'

Despite the calming potion Severus had also given him against the headmaster's instruction Harry's breathing still heaved as his eyes darted nervously around the room. 'It was just too much. I tried, really I did, but they didn't hold back. They always hold back. Even Tom holds back when we duel. God Sev, what am I going to do? He's going to send me away. He's going to lock me away from everyone. Away from you.'

Harry was almost hysterical and Severus quickly threw a strong locking charm at the door before pulling the young man into his arms. 'Shh, Harry, I promise I won't let him send you away.'

It was several minutes before Harry calmed down and Severus gave him another calming potion, knowing the boy would stew on the headmaster's words all evening. This one was slightly stronger and gave the Boy-Who-Lived a slightly glazed look.

'Harry, listen to me.' Severus grasped his shoulders and shook him slightly. 'You need to put aside what happened tonight and go into the great hall as if nothing happened. Dumbledore will be waiting for us. Now come on.'

Severus dropped the locking charm and keeping one hand on Harry's shoulder steered him from the room and down to the great hall. The first years and McGonagall were just about to walk into the hall when Harry and Snape joined them. The wizarding born first years all began chattering and squealing softly at the sight of the Boy-Who-Lived but all were quickly quelled at an ominous glare from Snape. McGonagall, who had halted their entrance into the hall gave Harry a strange look , the bloodstained robe and the slight limp doing nothing to dispel her curiosity but Snape ignored her and propelled the young man into the silent hall and over to the Gryffindor table, his touch far softer than it looked to those watching.

He pushed Harry down into a seat next to his friends before leaning down slightly. 'Do try to act responsibly, Potter. Your...fans...are watching.' He sneered, ignoring the glares he received from the Gryffindors around him and waiting until he saw Harry nod in understanding before releasing his grip, turning on his heel and stalking up towards the head table.

Whispers broke out around the hall as McGonagall led in the first years. Only half of the hall actually watched the sorting, the rest all either blatantly or surreptitiously staring at the Boy-Who-Lived as he sat shoulders hunched and expression vacant as his friends quietly tried to get from him what was wrong. Harry didn't respond to any of them and the sorting continued on.

Dumbledore waited until his potions master had sat down beside him before speaking. 'Calming potion, Severus?' he murmured.

'Brat was hysterical after you left. Thinks you're going to pull him out of the school in the morning.' Snape said bluntly, watching as Hufflepuff gained yet another student.

'Good.' The self-satisfied tone in Dumbledore's voice turned Snape's stomach.

'Good? Are you going to?' Snape asked neutrally, careful to keep his interest well hidden.

'Not yet, but I wanted him to think over his actions during the summer. He was too insolent by far. Let him stew on it overnight and I'm sure he will realise what the consequences of such actions in the future may be.'

'Needs to be put in his place.' Snape agreed, cringing inwardly as he clapped to welcome a student to his own house.

Dumbledore just smiled genially but Severus could see the determination in the man's eyes. The sorting finished and the headmaster called for the feast. Snape watched as Harry's friends tried to force him to eat but the Boy-Who-Lived was having none of it and just pushed the food idly around his plate.

Eventually the plates disappeared and Dumbledore rose. 'Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts. I trust now that you are a well sated I can have your attention for just a few start of term notices. I want to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is just that and that the third floor corridor on the left side is out of bounds. I caution you all that serious punishments will befall any who do not heed this warning.' Dumbledore glanced around the room to make sure all were listening.

'Our caretaker Mr Filch has updated his list of banned items and they include all items sold by Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.' Dumbledore let a chuckle out and a number of students joined him. 'I am pleased to announce that for the second year Professor Alastor Moody has returned to teach Defence against the Dark Arts and this year will be assisted by Professor Remus Lupin and Auror Kinglsey Shacklebolt to help prepare you all for the battle that is inevitable.'

A commotion at the Gryffindor table drew everyone's attention just in time to see Harry stumble over the bench and sprint from the hall. Dumbledore immediately looked towards Lupin and Shacklebolt and nodded as the two men quickly followed.

'Well, the calming potion didn't last long.' Severus said dryly, catching Draco's eye and seeing the boy was struggling not to show any concern.

'No.' Dumbledore murmured before looking back up to catch the students' attention again. 'Right then, where was I? Oh yes, I think that's all. I wish you all a good night's rest so you are ready to begin classes tomorrow. Prefects, you may escort the students to their houses.' Dumbledore sat down as the students rose and headed from the hall, McGonagall and the other teachers following and leaving Snape, Flitwick and Moody with the headmaster.

Minutes later Lupin and Shacklebolt returned, hurrying up to the head table. 'He's in Gryffindor Tower, Albus.' Kingsley said softly.

'Do you want him sent for?' This came from Lupin.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No, I will leave a note on his bedside table to see me first thing tomorrow. I have several letters to write, I'll see you in the morning.' With his piece said the headmaster left.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't sit here any longer. He had put up with his friends constant nagging to eat and the feel of the headmaster's eyes constantly returning to him for over two hours. The announcement of Moody was not a surprise but with the addition of Lupin and Shacklebolt Harry finally got some idea of just how bad this year was going to be. Both were actually staying in the castle meaning all six of his "teachers" would be near to him twenty four hours a day seven days a week. The added comment regarding the coming war was just too much and Harry couldn't stay a moment longer.<p>

He shot to his feet, the calming potion still making him slightly fuzzy causing him to stumble over his seat as he fled the hall. His newly repaired leg protested with every step as he bolted up the staircases towards Gryffindor Tower. He could hear what he assumed to be Lupin and Shacklebolt following him but he didn't stop. There had been no prefect meeting on the train so Harry had no way of knowing the password, instead, without stopping he fired off the strongest wandless unlocking spell he could the results of which caused the Fat Lady to rock back in her painting as the door almost flung itself of its hinges.

Harry hurtled through the hole and ran straight through the common room and up to his dormitory. His trunk and Hedwig's cage sat neatly at the end of his bed but Harry didn't notice as he flung himself face down on the bed, desperately trying not to either cry or scream in frustration. Either option sounded good at that moment. Instead he tried to calm his racing heart as his shoulders heaved with the effort of remaining calm.

Lupin and Shacklebolt stopped in the doorway, faces concerned at the distress the young man seemed to be in. But neither man made any move to comfort him, instead just watching for several minutes before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>Severus walked swiftly but silently to the headmaster's office the next morning. The previous night had been hell. He had wanted nothing more than to go to Harry and hold him, tell him he was safe, but he knew the castle walls had both eyes and ears and it was something neither of them could afford.<p>

He only hoped that the boy had managed to get at least some sleep otherwise that day was going to be hell. His hopes were dashed however when he arrived at Dumbledore's office to see all the participants in place and Harry standing at almost attention in the middle of the room, his face clearly showing the strain of a sleepless night. Flitwick, Moody, Lupin and Shacklebolt were arrayed in various positions around the room as Severus slipped in and closed the door behind him.

'Albus.' Severus said quietly in greeting, nodding to all but Harry and receiving the same in return.

'Good, we are all here.' Dumbledore began turning to face the Gryffindor. 'Harry, I don't know what happened yesterday, but I have to tell you I'm incredibly disappointed. I let you have the summer off to rest and after yesterday's performance I see now it was a mistake. I don't believe you practiced at all since your birthday. Your only real contribution to the duel was a single new curse. I'd like to believe you learnt more than that over the last four weeks.'

Dumbledore's voice was incredibly cold and Harry actually flinched. 'I'm sorry, Sir. I have been studying, it just...it didn't work yesterday.' He finished lamely, dropping his head once again.

Blue eyes narrowed. 'It didn't work.' Dumbledore said sarcastically, startling many in the room who hadn't ever heard the elderly wizard use the tone before. 'That is your answer.'

Harry wisely kept his head down and didn't answer the rhetorical question.

'After Tom Riddle kills you and you meet up with your parents, who I remind you gave their lives for you, is that what you're going to tell them? It just didn't work.'

Harry shook his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

'They would be so disappointed, Harry.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry whispered plaintively.

'So am I, Harry. Go and fetch your trunk.' Dumbledore said firmly and Harry's head shot up.

'Oh god, no, please Sir. Don't send me away. I promise I'll work harder. Just don't lock me away.' Harry pleaded. The desperation in his voice making all but the headmaster shift nervously. 'I'll do whatever you want. Train all night, all through lunch. Anything, just please let me stay here. I'll never ask for anything again, please Professor, please don't make me go. Please.'

'Harry, stop.' Dumbledore commanded and Harry immediately closed his mouth, even as his eyes continued pleading his case.

Dumbledore studied him intently for several minutes. 'You will have to work much harder, Harry. There will not be a repeat of yesterday's pitiful display.' It was not a question.

'No Professor. I promise I will work harder.' Harry said solemnly.

'Swear it.' Dumbledore said firmly.

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at his chest, hesitating for just a moment. 'I, Harry James Potter, add to the previous oath that I will work harder to reach my goals. I will obey all instructions given or the same consequences as stated previously will apply.' He intoned with much more calm then he felt.

Harry lowered the wand and looked up at Dumbledore once more. The headmaster's eyes contained a victorious glint that looked very out of place.

'You may go, Harry.' Dumbledore said kindly as if the previous ten minutes had never happened. 'Oh and Harry,' he added as Harry reached for the door handle. 'You had better try and get some sleep during History, you won't be getting any tonight.'

Harry sucked in a breath. 'Yes Sir.' He said softly and slipping out the door before it could get any worse.

Snape, who had been watching the proceedings with an impassive expression, turned to Dumbledore and raised an eyebrow. 'An Oath, Albus? Just what did the little miscreant agree to?'

Albus gave them all a blinding smile that turned Severus' stomach. 'At the beginning of last year Harry swore an oath to me that in return for my help he would work and train for the upcoming battle. Follow guidelines set by myself and remain at the school until he graduated even though he is of age.'

'But what of Grimmauld Place? I thought you were sending him there?' Flitwick squeaked.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'I didn't swear to keep him here, he just swore to stay as long as I told him to or until he graduated, whichever came first. He will only go to Grimmauld Place if I feel he is being influenced beyond my control.'

'What if he hasn't destroyed Riddle by the time he graduates?' Moody asked gruffly.

'Tom will not wait. I know him, he will want Harry before the school year is up. I would lay galleons on it.' Dumbledore said knowingly. 'The Oath is just to make sure Harry stays under our control. The boy cannot be allowed to deviate from his path and I'm leaving it up to you to let me know if you think something is changing. I want you all to watch his interaction with the other students, particularly the Slytherins.' Severus nodded at the look the elderly wizard gave him.

'Yes Headmaster.' He murmured.

Albus glanced around at them all and smiled again. 'We will be victorious gentlemen, I assure you.' He said firmly before sitting down.

It was obvious that the meeting was now over and all headed towards the door and filed from the room in silence.

As Snape walked down to the great hall he went over and over the oath Harry had sworn and suddenly had to quell the urge to laugh out loud. The boy was clever, brilliant even, and he had gotten one over the wily old headmaster, something that very few ever managed. Instead of swearing to destroy the Dark Lord, he had sworn to work harder to reach his goals. And Dumbledore, being the ever correct white wizard that he was had just assumed that Harry's goals and his own were one and the same. Severus shook his head. He would have to congratulate the boy. In private, of course. For now he had schedules to hand out and brats to teach and the thought of throwing all sorts of lethal curses at the one he loved to look forward to.

Oh joy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – Isn't mine

**Chapter 8 – The Killing Curse**

Harry was on a high all day; his reprieve from being locked away in Grimmauld Place keeping the smile on his face almost permanently. The only times it dropped was when he did indeed sleep through History of Magic and when he went one on one in a verbal spar with Snape in Potions that had both the Slytherins and Gryffindors staring incredulously at him. And it was definitely Snape, not a trace of Severus even remained. Harry got what he wanted though.

Detention.

For three nights.

Unfortunately he also lost Gryffindor almost fifty points but, he didn't really care all that much and besides, they were used to it. Ron was heard to say afterwards that he was proud of Harry for sticking up for Hermione and not allowing the snarky git to besmirch his girlfriend's name. Harry of course, had just raised an eyebrow at him.

'Why didn't you just defend her, if you were so worried?' He asked sarcastically

Ron gave him a smug grin as they headed towards the great hall. 'Why bother.' He said with a shrug. 'You're so good at it now. And you seem to enjoy it so much.' He added.

Harry smirked. 'It does piss him off nicely, doesn't it?' He chuckled, Ron and Hermione laughing in amusement.

Harry managed to eat most of what he put on his plate and as Ron and Hermione chatted and laughed and joked as they finished their own meals he inwardly began preparing himself for what was to come.

He caught the headmaster's eye and nodded in understanding at the signal he was given. He was to remain behind. As students got up to return to their dormitories or the library, Harry remained. Hermione and Ron waved him goodbye telling him they would see him later. Harry just nodded and when eventually the room emptied out leaving just Harry and his teachers, he stood stiffly and walked determinedly towards the head table stopping at attention before the headmaster.

'I trust you won't disappoint me this time, Harry.' Dumbledore said evenly.

'No, Sir.' Harry answered confidently.

Dumbledore gave him a calculating look. 'Very well. We will meet you in the training room in fifteen minutes.'

Harry nodded and spun on his heel and walked swiftly from the hall, knowing he would need every minute of his allocated quarter hour.

* * *

><p>Harry waited, standing silently, sword dangling by his side as he reached out with his senses. He knew they would Portkey in. It was the one way they could all arrive together without getting caught in the doorway which would provide Harry an advantage, tagging each one as they came through.<p>

Little did they know.

Sure enough less than ten seconds later he felt a shift as they arrived and immediately brought the sword up in front of him, deflecting the Tormentia Dumbledore instantaneously threw at him as he side stepped another.

It was a turn around that, almost two hours later, had all but Severus gaping at him in astonishment. Harry used the sword to not only deflect curses and hexes sent his way but to absorb them and send them back even stronger than before.

None of the adults held back and neither did Harry. Sweat was pouring off him as he dueled Kingsley with the sword and kept up a battery of curses and hexes pinning the other five down in various corners of the room. It took another hour but by then Harry was standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavily, leaning on his sword with his left arm hanging at an unnatural angle.

And six wands held tightly in his hand.

No one said anything. No one moved. For several minutes Harry's harsh breathing was the only thing to be heard but eventually sharp clapping rang out, beginning with Moody and continuing until all, even Dumbledore, were applauding the Boy-Who-Lived's accomplishment.

Eventually Harry's breathing slowed and he crossed the room the place the sword on the windowsill. He raised his hand, opening his fingers and one by one his teachers called their wands back to them.

Snape immediately raised his, murmuring softly, and Harry winced as his shoulder knitted back together.

'Well done, my boy.' Dumbledore said cheerfully, a complete turnaround from his demeanor of that morning. 'After that, I trust there will not be a repeat of yesterday. After all, we now know what you're really capable of.'

Harry mentally smacked himself. He really shouldn't have set the bar so high, but he couldn't stand the thought of failing again and the consequences of such failure.

'Thank you, Sir.' He responded politely.

'Potter, where did you learn to use the sword?' Kingsley asked curiously.

Harry sighed. 'I taught myself over the summer. I couldn't use magic and one of the books Snape left was on non magical forms of fighting. I used an iron bar as the sword but it was kind of heavy. It's much easier with the real thing.' He said innocently.

Moody and Shacklebolt nodded as if this made perfect sense and a look of pride flashed in Severus' eyes for just an instant.

'Will that be all, Sir?' Harry asked the headmaster hopefully.

Dumbledore, who had been staring at Harry in calculation, shook his head. 'Not just yet, Harry. I want to work on something else before I release you for the night.'

Harry cocked his head to the side. 'Of course, Professor.' He said, unable to hide the curiosity in his voice.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and drew out a vial holding it up to the light. Harry froze and his eyes widened comically. 'Sir?' he breathed.

'Your magic can be trained, Harry; just as your body can be trained. You need to learn to resist not just curses and hexes but poisons as well. As a Sorcerer you can train your magic to expel poisons and such like. I want you to drink half of this. It's not enough to kill you but it will be uncomfortable.'

'Uncomfortable?' Harry snapped incredulously, unable to help himself. The potion was one he had brewed himself, designed to eat through the stomach lining of the drinker. It was a slow and painful way to die.

'Albus, I'm not sure.' Flitwick began to squeak but his words were halted at a look from the headmaster.

Harry glanced around at his other teachers. Flitwick looked almost horrified, Lupin, Moody and Shacklebolt also looked as if they wished to protest but were restraining themselves and Severus' face was decidedly impassive. As Harry caught his eye the potions master glanced down and Harry noticed the tiniest glint of a vial hidden tightly in his hand. Harry opened his mouth and Dumbledore's eyes hardened expecting the boy to refuse.

'Only half?' Harry questioned tentatively.

Dumbledore nodded, a steely glint shining in his eyes that made Harry decidedly nervous. He wondered idly whether if he had refused would the old man have just force feed it to him anyway.

Harry's hands were shaking as he reached for the vial and he took a deep breath before raising it to his lips; being very careful to only drink half of it.

It took less than a minute before a burning sensation started in his stomach. He struggled not to show any emotion but sweat sprung up on his forehead.

'Concentrate, Harry.' Dumbledore said firmly. 'Push past the pain and concentrate on neutralising the ingredients in the poison.'

Another wave of pain swept through him and he dropped the half empty vial on the floor as his fists clenched tightly.

'Harry, look at me.' Dumbledore commanded. 'Your magic is responding to the poison incorrectly. Encapsulate it and neutralise it.'

Harry tried. He could feel it working through him. His abdomen was on fire and he felt as if he was going to throw up his entire stomach.

'Harry.' Dumbledore said again but Harry shook his head, dropping to his knees with a guttural moan and clasping his arms tightly around his waist as if the action alone would take the pain away.

The pain was excruciating and Harry bit right through his lip as he tried to stop himself from crying out. Blood poured down his chin and he curled forward, not stopping until his burning forehead was resting on the cool stone. Sweat broke out across his body as his magic struggled to contain the poison. He felt something give way and couldn't help but cry out.

'Maybe the boy isn't quite ready yet.' Snape said quietly.

Dumbledore hesitated. 'Just a few more minutes.' He said firmly.

Harry whimpered softly managing to partially sit back up but moments later he threw up a pool of blood at the headmaster's feet.

'Albus.' Shacklebolt said imploringly.

'Can you do it, Harry?' Dumbledore asked. 'Are you strong enough to expel the poison on your own or do you need help like a little boy.'

'I...I'm trying.' Harry gasped.

'Try harder.' Dumbledore actually growled.

Harry's response was drowned out by another flood of blood that spewed forth from his mouth and nose.

'Albus, enough. It's going to take time to build up his tolerance.' Lupin tried to make the headmaster see reason but his words were edged sharply in what almost sounded like fear.

Dumbledore waited another few moments before nodding. 'Fine. Severus, go ahead.'

Severus stalked forward, grasping Harry's hair and yanking his head back before dumping the contents of the vial that had been in his hand into Harry's mouth, taking care not to step into the glistening red pool on the ground before him.

Harry threw up one last time, this time a murky black mixture that was obviously the residual of the poison, before groaning softly.

'I'm sorry, Sir.' He whispered as he struggled like and ungainly foal to get to his feet. He staggered sideways but finally managed to stand still and raise his head.

Severus didn't think he ever wanted to kill someone as much as he wished to at that moment. His wand twitched unnoticed in his hand towards the headmaster's back. Harry's eyes were still glazed with pain, his entire body shuddering as blood continued trickling from his nose. His deathly pale skin only highlighted the vivid red blood that covered his nose, mouth, chin and neck and the responding expression on the headmaster's face showed that the stunning dueling display of earlier had been forgotten and once again Harry had failed to live up to the man's impossible expectations.

Dumbledore must have seen something in the other's expressions as he quickly rearranged his face into a more agreeable one and gave Harry a smile.

'It's alright, dear boy.' he said kindly. 'We'll try it again next week.'

'Maybe a smaller dose to begin with, Headmaster.' Snape said silkily, sneering at Harry. 'The boy obviously can't cope with so much all at once.'

'I'd like to see you drink it.' Harry muttered hoarsely.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed again.

'Sorry.' Harry whispered.

'I think that's enough for tonight. Severus, if you could escort Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. I will see you all tomorrow. Remus, Kingsley, if you could come with me. I have a task for you.'

They all slowly filed from the room, Harry keeping just a step behind the potions master as would be expected. Normally he would have hated the subjugated position but this time he just appreciated the view. As if knowing what he was thinking Severus slowed his steps until he was walking side by side with the Boy-Who-Lived.

'I'm proud of you, Harry.' He murmured at barely about a whisper.

'Thanks.' Harry whispered, his voice still raw.

They stopped outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. 'Be careful what you eat for the next few days, Potter. You're going to be tender for some time.'

'Yes, Professor.' Harry said meekly before giving the password and stepping through to the tower.

Thankfully everyone else was asleep however both Ron and Hermione were on the sofa instead of their dorms. He shook Hermione's shoulder gently.

'Hermione, Ron, wake up.' He whispered.

'Harry?' Ron said blearily.

'Harry, what on earth?' Hermione's voice was shrill.

'Shhh. It's nothing, just go to bed.'

'What happened?'

'Nothing, just leave it. I'm going to have a shower.' Harry quickly climbed the stairs leaving them no time to say anything else. He spent a long time standing under the shower, cleaning off the blood that had somehow managed to get itself everywhere, even in his hair, before pulling on some soft pyjamas and climbing into bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry was slowly eating his way through a bowl of custard much to the curiosity, if not disgust of the Gryffindors around him, when Snape stalked up to the table, stopping directly behind the Boy-Who-Lived and clamping a hand down on his shoulder.<p>

'Potter.' He barked and Harry jumped and turned.

'Yes, Professor.'

Snape all but threw a piece of parchment at him. 'Times and places for your detentions with me. I know you have other...activities...of an evening so I have seen fit to reschedule your detentions during your lunch.' He glanced down at Harry's breakfast and arched an eyebrow. 'At least your classmates might actually be able to eat without having to look at that revolting mess. Do not be late.'

The potions master spun on his heel and stalked up to the head table as Harry lowered his into his hands and sighed before looking up.

'Great.' He mumbled, standing and grabbing his bag.

'Don't worry mate, we'll grab you some food and you can eat it during Defense. I'm sure Moody won't mind. He knows what a git Snape is.' Ron said cheerfully as they all got up and headed out of the hall.

'Yes, I do.' Came a gruff voice from behind them. 'But unfortunately for you, Potter. You have an appointment at lunch with Lupin and Shacklebolt. Dumbledore said you would know where. I will alert Severus that he must reschedule his detention for tomorrow.'

'Yes Sir.' Harry replied, waiting until the DADA Professor walked away down the corridor before turning and punching the stone wall beside him in anger.

'Fucking hell.' He swore.

'Harry!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Temper, temper.' Draco drawled as he came to a stop beside the Gryffindors. 'What's wrong, Potty? Did the wall say nasty things about you? Or was it Moody? Can't he hold your hand in DADA anymore?'

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'For your information, Malfoy. I don't have to go to DADA with Moody, I have an appointment with Lupin and Shacklebolt in a place you wouldn't even dream of going.'

Draco was silent for a moment and then blinked, showing Harry that he knew exactly what the Gryffindor was saying. 'Oh of course, more special treatment for Saint Potter.' He drawled sarcastically.

'Sod off, Malfoy.' Harry growled, turning away and stalking towards the Transfiguration classroom his friends hurrying behind him.

'Mr Potter, what on earth happened to you?' McGonagall asked the moment they stepped into the classroom. It was at that point he noticed his bruise and bleeding appendage.

'Oh, I ran into something.' Harry shrugged.

'With your hand?'

'Yes.' Harry's blunt response startled the older woman giving Harry time to cross the classroom, dump his bag on the desk and pull out a vial which he uncorked and upended over his hand. The rest of the class, who had all arrived by that point, watched in stunned silence as Harry placed his other hand over the cuts and pressed hard, murmuring softly under his breath. When he pulled his hand away both the potion and the cuts were gone. Harry put the empty vial away and took out his books before sitting down in his seat.

It was at this point he noticed everyone staring at him and just rolled his eyes, cracking open the book and beginning to read.

'Yes, well, if you'll all take your seats, we will begin the lesson. Ten points to Gryffindor for that startling display, Mr Potter.' McGonagall flustered voice didn't seem to penetrate Harry's head as he just continued to read. It wasn't until she smacked her wand down loudly on his desk that Harry looked up.

'Mr Potter, can you please tell me the incantation and required wand movement for human transfiguration?'

Harry sighed inwardly but responded correctly and McGonagall left him alone.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled out his wand and cast an Obscuring charm on himself before climbing through the trapdoor and into the Shrieking Shack. In spite of the bright day outside it was dark and gloomy. The trapdoor slammed shut behind him showing him that they knew he was there. He mentally smacked himself for not check for silent alarms or triggers.<p>

'Potter.' Shacklebolt stepped out of the nearby room. 'Get rid of that obscuring charm and give me your wand.'

Harry sighed; he'd been hoping to sneak up on his teachers. He cancelled the spell and handed the Auror his wand.

'Follow me.'

Harry silently trailed behind the older wizard, coming into the main sitting room which had been cleared of all furniture and where Lupin was waiting with several boxes.

'What are we doing today?' Harry asked curiously.

Shacklebolt didn't answer as he placed the tip of Harry's wand against his own and murmured softly watching it glow with satisfaction before handing it back.

'I had to take the Ministry tracer off it.' The Auror explained at Harry's questioning look.

Harry frowned. 'I'm of age, at school, it shouldn't have a tracer on it.'

Shacklebolt shrugged. 'You're Harry Potter.' He said bluntly as if that explained everything. Which when Harry thought about it, it actually did.

Harry just grunted, clearly showing his thoughts on the matter even if it wasn't spoken out loud.

Lupin gave Harry a smile and reached into the smallest box, lifting out a jar containing a spider and enlarging in before placing it in an area that obviously had containment spells around it on the floor.

'Avada Kedavra, Potter. Say it.' Shacklebolt commanded.

Harry's eyes widened. 'Avada Kedavra.' He whispered.

'Like you mean it, Potter.' The Auror's wand shot sideways. 'Avada Kedavra.' He growled and the spider crumpled to a ball on the floor. Lupin didn't turn a hair, instead reaching in to another box and pulling out another.

'Go ahead, Harry.' Lupin said softly.

Harry raised his wand, the shaking of his hand clearly visible. 'Avada Kedavra.' He murmured. The green light shot from his wand but faded just before the spell reached the spider.

'Again.' Shacklebolt snapped and Harry raised his wand.

This went on for well over four hours. It took over half that for Harry to even manage to put enough into the curse to kill the creature. The ground was littered with different types of spider when eventually Lupin reached into the last box and pulled out a fluffy golden bundle and placed it in amongst the dead spiders.

The Golden Retriever puppy looked up at Harry, sorrowful brown eyes blinking as if stunned.

'Go on, Potter.' Shacklebolt told him.

Harry looked between the Auror and the puppy in horror. 'You can't be serious. It's just a puppy.'

'The spiders were just spiders but you had no problems there.' Shacklebolt said firmly. 'Just do it, Potter.'

'I...I can't.' Harry stammered, his eyes riveted to the dog's.

Shacklebolt hissed in frustration. 'I told you he wouldn't, Remus. Go get Albus.'

Harry snapped out of his daze. 'No...No wait.' He cried. 'I'll do it.' He added raising his wand. 'Avada...Avada...'

Lupin sighed and headed towards the door.

'AVADA KEDAVRA.' Harry cried, his eyes squeezed tightly closed as the dog's sad eyes were replaced, in Harry's mind at least, by twinkling blue. Practically the entire room had been bathed in green light and when it faded Harry saw the puppy had been thrown clear across the room.

'Oh god, oh dear god.' Harry gasped, his eyes wide as his knees crumpled beneath him.

'Potter, get up.'

'No, no, no, no.' Harry whispered over and over, unable to tear his eyes away from the now dead animal. 'What have I done?'

'It's just a dog, Potter. Stop being such a child.'

'I am a child.' Harry cried his green eyes filled with pain. 'Can't you see this is doing to me? I can't just kill on command. I can't kill just anything. Just Him. Only Him.' He buried his head in his hands refusing any and all attempts to get him to look up.

'Potter, we shall be returning to the castle and I expect to see you in the great hall within the hour. Is that clear?' Shacklebolt's voice was gruff.

Harry didn't respond and Lupin bent down placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Harry, it's alright to be upset but you had to learn. You had to know how it felt to throw such a curse.'

Harry shrugged the werewolf's arm off his shoulder. 'I'm sure I'll be throwing it at innocent people and animals all the time.' He muttered tearfully into his hands.

'Potter.'

'Go away.' Harry sobbed. 'I'll be back on time like a good boy, just please, leave me alone.'

Lupin and Shacklebolt exchanged glances before silently leaving the room. 'One hour, Potter, not a minute longer.'

Harry's only response was to sob harder surrounded by the dead bodies of the creatures he had killed.

* * *

><p>How long he sat there, tears streaming down his cheeks, his face stubbornly buried in his hands so he didn't have to look at what he'd done, he couldn't have told you but it didn't seem all that long before he felt someone kneel beside him and slide familiar arms around his waist tugging him gently against a firm chest.<p>

Harry turned and buried his head in the black robes, sobbing as though his heart was breaking.

'Shhh, Leo. It'll be alright.' Severus murmured.

'How...how did you know?' Harry stammered.

'Draco.'

'Sev, I can't...I can't do this. It's only been a couple of days and I can't stand it anymore. How am I going to last the rest of the year.' Harry whispered.

'If you think you can't, just go, Leo. You are the master of your own fate remember?'

Harry's thin arms slipped around the other man's shoulder and tearful green eyes met black. 'Would you come with me?' he pleaded.

Severus shook his head. 'You know I cannot. My task is to keep an eye on the old man. I cannot fail or it puts all we have worked for in jeopardy.'

'I love you, Sev.' Harry whispered.

Severus traced a finger down Harry's cheek before cupping Harry's chin and sweeping his lips over the younger man's. 'As do I, Leo.' He murmured before kissing him again.

They sat in silence just holding each other for quite some time. No words were needed. Eventually Snape lifted his head from its place atop Harry's and gently carded his fingers through the messy black hair. 'You should get going. You have only fifteen minutes before Dumbledore sends out a search party for you.'

Harry sighed but picked himself up off the floor holding out a hand and pulling his lover up beside him. Severus raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. 'Have you looked at that parchment I gave you this morning?'

Harry shook his head. 'No, haven't really had time, besides it's not as if it's going to be a great read.' He said sarcastically.

Severus smirked at him. 'You'd be surprised.' He murmured. 'Now get going.'

Harry stood on tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss on the potions master's lips before turning and hurrying back through the trapdoor.

* * *

><p>Harry hurried into the hall, glancing up at the head table to see Shacklebolt glancing up at his watch. The Auror gave Harry a pointed look and Harry shrugged and held up three fingers. He was only three minutes late after all. He watched as Shacklebolt glanced at Dumbledore and knew he was going to pay for that little display of disrespect but he found himself almost unable to care. Without the calming presence of his lover the enormity of what he had done over the previous five hours had returned with a vengeance. He found it almost impossible to rid himself of the metal picture of the retriever puppy, blasted halfway across the room, liquid brown eyes staring. He shuddered and shook his head as he sat down beside Hermione.<p>

'Harry?'

'I'm fine.' Harry swallowed heavily.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't push it. Ron just looked at his friend curiously as he heaped mashed potato onto his plate.

Harry just sat quietly as those around them began eating, not answering any questions. When he felt blue eyes one him he reached for a bread roll and tore a tiny piece off and put it in his mouth. This action seemed to satisfy the headmaster who turned away again. Harry spat the piece of bread into his napkin and contented himself with just tearing tiny pieces off the roll and dropping them on his plate. There was no way he could even contemplate actually swallowing anything.

As he sat there he suddenly wondered why it was he actually stayed in school. He didn't feel normal, in spite of what he had said during the summer. He didn't feel anything close to normal. He supposed that if he was a Grimmauld Place he could train at regular hours of the day instead of being yanked out of bed, class and anywhere else the headmaster deemed necessary.

It was at that point that Snape swept into the hall and Harry realised the real reason he was desperate to stay at the school. He knew he would be lucky to see the older man more than a few times a week if he wasn't here and they certainly wouldn't have any opportunity to be alone.

And it was at that point that Harry vowed he would do anything to stay at Hogwarts. Drink poison, miss classes, sleep and Quidditch, put up with injury and pain. Anything. As long as he could see his lover at least once a day, even from a distance. The revelation that he had to even make such a choice made him angry and he stood abruptly.

'Harry?' Hermione's eyes widened.

'I'm going to get some sleep while I can.' Harry snapped, turning on his heel and storming from the hall.

Dumbledore watched him go with an impassive expression.

'Albus, do you want me to go after him?' Lupin asked quietly.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No, Remus, he's not going anywhere.' He added knowingly. And unfortunately he was right. Although not for the reasons he suspected.

* * *

><p>Harry, having managed to calm himself on the way back to the tower, stripped off his robes and climbed into bed, spelling his curtains closed before opening the piece of parchment Severus had dropped on his plate at breakfast.<p>

_Harry,_

_Are you alright? I felt you crying out last night. Severus informs me that things didn't go as well as we'd hoped upon your return to the castle. I hope it has improved but going by last night I believe that wish to be unfulfilled. Take heart, Harry and remember we are all here for you, no matter how bad it gets. Lucius sends his regards as well._

_Be careful, Harry, please,_

_Tom_

Harry smiled, a feeling of warmth running through him. They were still there for him. Whenever he thought about the past summer and all that had happened he couldn't help but feel a small amount of fear. Not the fear that Dumbledore would find out. No, that was a different fear altogether. This was a fear that Tom Riddle would change his mind. That the Dark Lord would go back to hunting him and he would have to kill the older wizard. After what had happened over the summer, Harry wasn't sure he could. And he dearly hoped he would never have to find out.

He reread the letter several times before burning it, slumping back into his bed as he heard the door to the dormitory open and the other boy file in. Harry ignored the soft chattering and closed his eyes. He hoped to get as much sleep as he could just in case. There was never any pattern to the nighttime awakenings, only that they happened with alarming regularity. He sent a silent prayer to whoever was supposed to be watching over him, letting them know that although they didn't seem to be doing all that good a job he would forgive them if they just let him get a good night's sleep. With that last thought he finally drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I'm still just playing.

**Chapter 9 – Turning Back Time**

And a good night's sleep he got. No one disturbed him until Ron finally shook his shoulder just in time for him to get up for breakfast. He hardly saw any of his teachers all day other than in class. Severus had snapped that his detentions had been postponed and he would be advised at when they would be rescheduled at a later date. Harry didn't know whether to be ecstatic or disappointed. He would later find out that Tom had arranged for the Order to be very busy over those few days to try and take some of the pressure off of Harry.

This pattern of neglect to Harry's training continued for three full days before Harry was finally hauled from Quidditch practice and dropped unceremoniously from his broom, which suddenly vanished under him, deep in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and told to find his way back.

His wand had also been taken.

He tried a wandless point me spell but that didn't work. Sighing heavily he began trudging in what he thought was the correct direction. By the time he saw the same knarled old tree for the fourth time in as many hours he knew he was going in circles. He hauled himself up the nearest tree as high as he could go but he still couldn't see over the top of the canopy.

'Bloody hell.' Harry growled. The sun had well and truly gone down and it would be pitch black very soon. 'Why can't they just leave me alone?'

He felt the necklace Tom had given him warm against his chest and it took all of his self control not to use it. The only thing stopping him, aside from the wards he knew he was still inside of, was the knowledge that that would be it. There would be no going back.

Sadly he shook his head, climbing back down the tree. There was no choice. He had to go back. With this in mind he began searching around him for a particular type of tree. It took another half hour by which time it was dark but Harry finally found an oak tree and climbed high enough to find a thinner branch and broke it off before climbing back down. He remembered that oak was a very forgiving wood in wand making. He felt around the base of the tree until he found a rock sharp enough to help him strip it back.

He swore several times as the rock struck his left hand as he struggled to see what he was doing in the gloom. He could feel the blood trickling down his hand but ignored it until he could tell the small thin piece of oak was a similar shape to a wand; if crudely done.

He laid it flat on his palm and concentrated. 'Point me, Hogwarts.' he said firmly and the stick spun once before pointing continuously in one direction. 'Thank Merlin.' He whispered. He had finally remembered that while a wand only focused a wizard's power, to perform a point me spell he needed something that would actually spin and point. Feeling much happier now he had some idea of the direction he should be going he set off. 'Lumos.' He murmured and the end of the piece of oak lit up brightly.

'Brilliant.'

With that Harry set off in the direction he'd been shown.

He only made it a short distance when he heard a rustle in the bushes nearby. He stopped and held up the wand. 'Who's there?' Harry called out.

The rustle got louder and suddenly Firenze stepped through the foliage.

'Good evening, Harry Potter.' The centaur said regally. 'I'm surprised to find you this far into the forest this late at night.'

Harry opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by the centaur's next statement.

'The headmaster assured me you would be closer to the school by now.'

'You know?' Harry asked incredulously.

Firenze gave him a funny look. 'Of course, Harry Potter.' It was then the centaur noticed the stick Harry was holding up. 'What happened to your wand?' he asked curiously.

Harry also glanced up at the still lit piece of oak. 'Oh, that's not my wand. They took it before the dropped me off.' He shrugged.

Firenze reeled back. 'They took your wand? They left you in the forest on your own, unarmed?'

Harry shrugged again. 'I'm not really unarmed. I can probably summon my sword if I wanted too.'

'I'd recommend do that this instant, Harry Potter. Mars is bright tonight and this does not bode well for you.'

'Um, okay.' Harry said uncertainly, holding up his left hand and closing his eyes. 'Accio sword.' He cried. Nothing happened at first but then the tell tale whistling sound signaled the imminent arrival of the sword from the training room. Thankfully it arrived hilt first; otherwise Harry would probably have had trouble explaining how he came to be impaled on his own sword in the middle of the night in the middle of the forbidden forest.

'Well caught young Potter. You'd best be on your way then.'

'I suppose it would be too much to ask if you could give me a lift.' Harry questioned remembering his first year when the centaur had let Harry ride him out of the forest.

The centaur gave Harry a sorrowful look. 'I am sorry, Harry Potter, but the headmaster has forbidden any creature of the forest from...helping...you.'

Harry raised an eyebrow; quickly understanding the significance of that statement. Helping was not allowed, but hindering was certainly not discouraged.

'I'd best be going then.' Harry sighed. Firenze stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

'Just remember that while Mars is bright tonight, the Dog Star is brighter, Harry Potter. There are many more watching over you than you think. Good luck.'

Harry watched as the centaur wheeled on his haunches and disappeared back into the darkness blinking back tears at the animal's final statement.

'Keep watching Sirius.' Harry whispered. 'Please keep watching.' With another sigh he quickly headed in the direction of the castle.

He made it a lot further this time before another creature confronted him. Harry wasn't exactly sure what it was but he certainly didn't like the look of the razor sharp claws or the eerie glint in the thing's eye.

Harry froze making sure to keep the sword raised slightly in front of him. The animal growled and the hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up.

Without warning the creature attacked, launching itself at the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry ducked and rolled but wasn't quick enough, screaming as the creature's claws raked down his side. He felt the warmth of blood as it washed over his hip.

'Shit.' Harry swore, ducking another swipe that was followed by a flash of glistening teeth. Harry rolled further and as the beast sailed over him he brought the sword up, slicing the edge of it against the animal much in the same manner the creature's claws had done to Harry. The beast, not expecting the blow stumbled on landing and rolled over before righting itself, turning around until its vivid gold eyes pierced him.

The growl sounded again and Harry knew the animal was really hacked off. There was barely any warning again but Harry was ready and as the animal practically threw itself at him Harry plunged the sword forwards straight through the beast's chest.

The animal gave a bone chilling cry and slumped to the ground, twitching every few moments, although not before landing one final blow to Harry's shoulder. Harry's matching cry echoed through the forest around them, drowning out the final grunt of pain from the creature before it died.

Harry clasped his bleeding shoulder as he held out his injured arm, summoning the sword back to him. The minute the sword was removed the creature disappeared leaving a simple piece of parchment. Harry stared open mouthed at the now almost vacant spot. He pulled the crudely made wand from his pocket and held it up, lighting it once again before crossing to stand and stare at the elegantly flourished writing.

_**Well done, dear boy! **_

'He conjured it.' Harry breathed. 'He bloody conjured it.'

'And he will conjure much more if you don't get out of this forest as quickly as possible, Harry Potter.' Firenze's voice sounded from nearby. Harry held up the light but was unable to see where the centaur was hiding.

'Move, Harry Potter, for there is much worse to come.'

Harry didn't take the spoken words lightly, hefting his sword and sucking in a sharp breath as the gash in his side made itself further known. Pushing the pain to one side he tucked his injured arm and shoulder against his side in a vain attempt to stem the blood he could feel trickling down and took off in the direction he had been going.

He could hear Firenze galloping through the undergrowth in an almost parallel path to his own. Obviously the centaur had felt Harry needed closer watching in spite of the warning from the headmaster.

By the time he could just see the lights peeking through the trees his breath was coming in rasping gasps and his vision was beginning to cloud. Moments later something reared in front of him and a burst of flame shot past his head burning his ear and the left side of his face. Harry screamed almost falling in shock as he smelt burning flesh.

A blast-ended skrewt leapt towards him and Harry automatically brought the sword up and slashed back, instantly beheading the creature and watching as it fell to the ground.

Harry didn't wait for another command from the centaur, instead taking off at a fast jog once more. He had to get out of this forest. The pain from his wounds was almost indescribable but he couldn't stop. He had almost made it to the edge when he heard the familiar click of several hundred acromantula. It seemed the headmaster had alerted all of the inhabitants of the forest to his visit.

Harry spun around and darted sideways barely missing the large pincers aimed at his throat. The skin around his left eye already swelling from the burn and making it almost impossible to see, leaving him with a large blind spot and a distinct disadvantage. The sword came up and around again knocking those back he could. He battled for several minutes before realising there was no way he could kill them all by hand.

He closed his eyes and plunged the sword into the ground, tip first. 'STUPEFY.' He roared pushing everything he had through the silver implement in his hands. The shockwave of power that poured out across the forest for hundreds of yards around Harry stunned anyone and anything within that range; centaur and spider alike, although it may not have downed any wizards that were watching.

'Sorry Firenze.' Harry murmured as he yanked the sword back out of the ground and began the painful final trek towards the castle. It was still very dark and Harry could tell it was well after curfew; there was enough light to see from the moon however now that he was out of the forest. He plodded on, no need to run anymore; just one foot in front of the other as he crossed the neatly trimmed grass towards the huge oak doors, trailing blood both from the tip of his sword and the gashes down his left side.

He heard a noise as he reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up to find them all waiting. He wondered how long they had been there. Did they wait the whole time or did they have some sort of signal? He knew Firenze couldn't have told them. The centaur was probably still stunned. The power behind the spell would have put the animal, even one of that size, out for several hours. He glanced at them impassively. His face showing no sign of the exhaustion or the pain he was in; however each of their expressions showed something different. Harry could tell that both Kingsley and Lupin were in awe although Lupin's expression did contain a trace of concern. Flitwick just seemed troubled. Moody was looking at him with pride, Dumbledore with disappointment and Snape looked as if he wanted to murder someone, although it was very well hidden. To anyone else he just looked pissed off; most would have thought it because he had been standing around for nothing.

Harry walked slowly and carefully up the steps, stopping at the top to give Dumbledore a nod before continuing on his path inside without a word.

He knew they would follow him he only hoped they wouldn't try to talk to him, he wasn't sure he could stand it.

'Harry?'

Nope, no luck. Harry stopped where he was, turning to face the headmaster but without raising his head. He felt Dumbledore raise his hand. 'Finite Incantatem.' Dumbledore intoned and several gasps sounded through the entrance hall as Harry turned his head away. His standard wandless glamour had just been removed. The glamour was a spell he kept up at all time, automatically and had done since the beginning of his sixth year after the Dursleys sent him to Hogwarts with a small going away present.

Tears burned at his eyes, he knew he had to look a mess. The damage from the blast ended skrewt alone would have been fairly hideous without all the rest as well.

'May I go, Sir?' Harry whispered hoarsely, automatically replacing the glamour with a wave of the crudely made wand but without raising his head.

'Severus.' Dumbledore said sharply, dismissing Harry's request.

Snape gave a long suffering sigh and stepped forwards reaching into a large pouch that was strapped around his waist pulling out a handful of vials and passing them to Harry. 'I trust you would remember which is for what, Potter.' He sneered.

Harry just nodded. 'Yes, Professor Snape.' He whispered.

'You may go now, Harry.' Dumbledore said kindly.

'Thank you, Professor.' Harry murmured turning on his heel and beginning the long slow journey up to Gryffindor Tower.

'Potter.' Snape's voice stopped him in his tracks but he didn't turn around. 'Your detention has been rescheduled for tomorrow. Do not be late.' The potions master snapped.

Harry nodded before continuing on his way.

* * *

><p>The mirror didn't lie and Harry himself had been horrified as he stood in front of it, the glamour once again missing. He reached up with tentative fingers but couldn't bring himself to touch the red raw skin that used to be his left cheek and ear before the blast ended skrewt got him. He was missing most of the hair from that side of his head and the bits remaining were badly singed. Choking back tears he poured the last of the vials Severus had given him into his hand and closed his eyes before reaching up and smearing it over the burnt skin. He covered as much as he could before washing his hands under the tap and without looking up casting the glamour again before quickly leaving the bathroom.<p>

The rest of his dorm was soundly asleep when he walked in and he quickly pulled on some pyjamas and crawled into bed hugging the pillow to him tightly. He cried silently as he wished it was Severus he was holding. He needed the older man quite desperately at that moment and it took every ounce of both self control and self preservation not to go running through the halls to the dungeons no matter what the consequences.

* * *

><p>Harry knocked softly on the wooden door and waited. It had been a long morning, Harry barely holding it together through Transfiguration and Charms before lunch. Flitwick had cast several worried glances in his direction but the double strength glamour charm had held up to all scrutiny.<p>

He was now standing outside the door to the potions classroom waiting for his assigned detention to begin. Moments later the door was yanked open.

'You're late, Potter. Get in here.' The potions master snapped waiting as Harry dutifully crossed the threshold before slamming the door behind him.

'Sorry Professor.' Harry whispered but the apology was quickly muffled as Snape threw a locking and silencing charm at the door before pulling Harry tightly to him.

'Dear Merlin, Harry.' Snape breathed as he placed a kiss on Harry's temple.

'Sev.' Harry breathed as tears sprung to his eyes once again.

'Drop the glamour, Harry. We have to fix it properly.' The older man told him as he felt the rough skin underneath his lips.

Harry shook his head. 'It looks awful still. I can't even bring myself to look.'

'Well then how can you know it's bad.' Severus scolded. Suddenly a quiet alarm sounded and Severus leapt back towards his desk quickly taking the locking charm down and pushing Harry towards a sink full of dirty cauldrons.

'I'm dreadfully sorry if you think menials tasks are below your exalted status, Potter, but you will clean every one of those, without magic.' He added with a sneer. 'Oh, hello Albus.' Snape's demeanor changed as he turned slightly and Harry spun around to see the headmaster standing in the doorway.

'Severus, Harry, how are you feeling, dear boy? Filius expressed some concern.' Dumbledore asked politely.

Harry gave the man a wan smile. 'I'm fine, Sir.' He said softly.

'I have spoken to Firenze, my boy. It took over eight hours for that stunning spell to wear off.'

Harry blushed and glanced down. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to catch him in it. I didn't realise it was go so far. I was stronger than I thought it would be. I was only trying to stun the acromantula.'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Are you under the impression I am displeased with you, Harry?'

'I...um...I...' Harry trailed off, chancing a look at Snape who was watching them both impassively.

Dumbledore chuckled again. 'I'll admit that I was disappointed at first with how long it took you to return but after speaking with Firenze I have to say I'm quite impressed. The forethought to make a wand, however crude, out of oak to enable you to use a point me spell shows that you have indeed been reading; and the stunning spell with the sword, my boy, I have checked out the radius of it myself and I have never seen anything quite like it. Well done, dear boy, well done.'

Harry flushed with warmth, the praise going straight to his head. 'Thank you, Professor.' He said sheepishly.

Dumbledore smiled genially at him. 'Well, that is all, Harry. Keep up the good work.'

'I will, Professor.' Harry said proudly, unable to comprehend the change in the elderly wizard overnight.

Dumbledore twinkled at him and nodded at Severus before turning and heading back through the door.

'Oh, and Harry.' The headmaster called out just as he was about to close the door behind him.

'Yes, Professor?' Harry couldn't mask the curiosity in his voice.

'We will be trying the Adores Draught again tomorrow. Report to the training room immediately after dinner.'

Harry stiffened, his eyes widening marginally. 'Yes, Sir.' He whispered.

Dumbledore gifted him with another smile before closing the door behind him. Severus waited, watching the Boy-Who-Lived for several minutes. He could see Harry's mind racing as he remembered what he felt when taking the draught a week ago.

'Harry?' Severus murmured, flicking a locking charm at the door. Harry didn't move. 'Harry!' Severus said loudly.

Harry flinched, his eyes meeting his lover's for just a moment before he turned and crossed to the sink, grabbing a scrubbing brush and began cleaning the cauldron in front of him.

'Put that down.' Snape commanded and Harry dropped the pot but didn't turn around. 'Harry, look at me.'

Harry just shook his head. Severus crossed the eight steps and clasped Harry's shoulders, spinning the young man to face him. He could see the fear in the green eyes and couldn't stop himself from leaning down and capturing his lover's lips as he pulled him tight to his chest. Harry clung to him desperately, the fear, pain and loss clearly present in every movement.

Eventually Severus pulled away, tucking Harry's head into his neck as he gently stroked the young man's back. 'I love you, Leo.' He murmured.

`He could feel Harry trembling and quickly herded him over to a nearby desk and pushed him into a seat, kneeling before him. 'Drop the glamour please.' He pleaded softly.

Harry didn't move a muscle but moments later the damage to his face and head was revealed. Severus couldn't help but suck in a breath and Harry turned away. Severus captured his chin and turned it so Harry could see the sincerity shining in his eyes.

'You're beautiful, Leo.' He whispered.

Harry didn't speak just waiting as Severus summoned several vials and began gently smoothing the potions on the scars. Almost ten minutes later the potion master laid down the last vial and cupped Harry's cheek. 'The hair will take a few hours to re-grow and the pink tinge to your skin will fade over the next twenty four hours but that's much better than it was.'

Harry reached up and gingerly felt the now smooth skin before giving his lover a wan smile. 'Thank you.' He whispered.

Severus studied the still pained face, gently running his fingers over Harry's lips before leaning forward and replacing them with own; reaching out and grasping Harry's waist and pulling the young man from the chair and into his arms. Harry sank into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck.

'Oh God, Sev.' Harry moaned as Severus' lips trailed down Harry's throat.

'I love you, Leo. Nothing will ever change that.' Severus murmured, pulling away and staring intently at the young Gryffindor.

Harry frowned. 'I need you, Severus. More than you can ever know. Please, don't let me go.' Harry's pleading voice clutched at Snape's heart.

'Never.' He hissed vehemently, hugging Harry tightly to him once again.

* * *

><p>Harry stood at attention as his six instructors filed into the room. He waited until they were lined up in front of him before nodding in recognition. Severus noted that his eyes looked almost empty.<p>

'Are you ready, Harry?' Dumbledore held up a small vial.

'Yes, Professor.' Harry said without hesitation reaching out to pluck the vial from the headmaster's hand.

'Now, try to concentrate a little harder this time.'

'Yes Sir.' Harry nodded sharply, ignoring the uneasy expressions on the faces of those around him and uncorking it. 'Still half, Sir?' he questioned and Dumbledore glanced at Snape before nodding. Harry lifted the vial and swallowed the required half before holding it out towards his lover. Snape took it with a raised eyebrow as Harry closed his eyes and tried to picture his magic going to work.

Several minutes he broke out into a sweat. He could hear his teachers moving around him but he pushed it aside as pain bloomed once again in his stomach. He grunted softly as he struggled to remain standing. He could feel it; actually feel the poison traveling throughout his intestines. He wove stands of magic around it, trying to separate it from everything else. His stomach heaved and grunted in pain again. He continued working to isolate it. He had no idea of how much time had passed but it seemed like forever. He swallowed heavily as his stomach heaved yet again.

'Harry?' Dumbledore said softly. Harry held up his hand but didn't open his eyes. He willed his magic to move faster. His hands began shaking so badly he had to clasp them tightly to his chest. He whimpered as a sharp pain cut through him.

'Harry, concentrate.' Dumbledore said sharply.

Harry staggered sideways, Lupin jumping back to avoid him. Harry's eyes were squeezed shut as another whimper escaped his tightly pressed lips.

Dumbledore crossed the few steps and grasped Harry's shoulders firmly, shaking him. 'Come on, Harry. Stop playing. You're not trying hard enough.'

In what Harry would later call a form of cosmic retribution it was at that moment that Harry's magic finally managed to encapsulate the potion and expel it.

Through his mouth.

All down the front of the headmaster's robes.

Flitwick, Lupin and Shacklebolt traded expressions between horror and mirth as Moody just began clapping. 'Well done, Potter. Well done.' He said gruffly but cheerfully.

Harry opened his eyes, still gasping for breath to see the expressions on the faces of those around him. It was the amusement shining in Snape's eyes that almost undid him and quickly looked away. His gaze landed on the headmaster who after having the black remnants of the poison spewed down his front, had taken several steps backwards and was eyeing Harry contemplatively, his eyes narrowed.

Harry schooled his expression to something suitably contrite. 'I'm sorry Professor.' He said sheepishly.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed further and Harry knew that nothing he could say would help.

'The centre of the room, Harry. Cast your strongest shield. Let's see just how long it can stay up for.' The headmaster said firmly, cleaning his robes with a flick of his wand and gesturing to the adults around him to spread out.

Harry just sighed and realising it would be fruitless to argue moved into the centre of the room and waited for that night's round of cursing him until he could barely move finally began.

* * *

><p>Harry was doing some cursing of his own the next morning when he struggled to pull himself out of bed. He knew he'd missed breakfast and most of the first class but had found himself unable to summon the will to get up having not gotten to bed until three o'clock and then being plagued by nightmares until well after six.<p>

He was surprised at the headmaster, he would have thought Shacklebolt at least, would have been sent to roust him out of bed. Sighing he realised that he couldn't lay there all day and finally dragged himself from his bed and casting a quick cleaning charm, dressed, grabbed his books and hurried from his dorm.

* * *

><p>'Tell me, Potter. Tell us all, in fact.' Snape sneered when Harry walked in. 'Why it is you think your fame allows you to traipse in and out of class whenever you feel like it. What incredible drama went on this morning that makes you think you can keep me and the rest of your classmates waiting?'<p>

'Sod off.' Harry said bluntly, throwing his things down on the desk beside Hermione and sitting down without even looking up.

Several in the class snorted at the shocked look on Snape's face. It only lasted an instant however before Snape's face morphed into a death glare of epic proportions as he stalked across the room and grabbing the scruff of Harry's robes, yanking him off the chair and through the doorway to his office and slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p>'What in the nine levels of hell has gotten into you?' Severus snapped.<p>

'Nothing.' Harry said sullenly.

'Well then you'd better snap out of that nothing very quickly. I won't have you disrespecting me in front of your classmates, no matter what my feelings for you. And for Merlin's sake, look at me when I'm talking to you.'

Harry looked up and Severus almost flinched away at the dead green eyes staring back at him.

'Harry?' Severus whispered reaching towards him.

Harry stepped back. 'Please don't.' he breathed.

'Harry, what is it? What happened?'

'Please, just don't'

Severus watched the Boy-Who-Lived for several moments, unsure of how to comfort him. He could see the dark circles under Harry's eyes that spoke of more than just a late night's training and he wondered just what the young man had seen in his nightmares to have caused a reaction such as this.

Realising there wasn't much he could do at the moment particularly with a room full of students just outside and he quickly stalked to the door and flung it open. 'You can stay after class, Potter. You already owe me two detentions and after that display you can add a further two to the total. Fifty points from Gryffindor. Now, get the hell out of my office and sit down.' He spat, waiting as Harry slipped silently past him and into his seat before closing the door and stalking back to the front of the room.

* * *

><p>Harry was silent for the rest of the day, speaking only when his teachers asked him an outright question. He offered no explanation to either his friends or those staff members that questioned his demeanor as to what might be wrong.<p>

At the end of the day he showered and changed, crawling into bed and spelling his hangings closed. As he lay down he felt something under his pillow and gingerly reached underneath and pulled it out. A familiar blue filled vial brought a small smile to his face.

'Thank you, Severus.' He whispered, uncorking it and downing it swiftly before placing it back under his pillow as if by having it there it made the older man close to him as well. As his eyes drooped he only hoped that the potion was strong enough to stop the nightmares. He didn't think he could stand the sight of his lover struck down by the headmaster's wand even one more time. As it was the image continued replaying itself over and over although not in as much detail as the original and Harry knew the picture is something that would stay with him for a long time to come.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed very quickly for Harry. Nightmares continued to plague him and between classes and his training he barely had time to even eat and tonight looked as if it wasn't going to be any different.<p>

As he sat opposite Ron and Hermione he knew something was up. Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick and Moody were all missing from the head table and McGonagall was presiding over the hundreds of eating students. Harry ate quickly, trying to make sure he managed to get at least some sustenance into him before they came for him. And he knew they would be coming. They always did.

Sure enough only minutes later he heard the doors opened and looked up to see Lupin and Shacklebolt standing either side of the open door and looking directly at him.

Most of the students had looked up at the intrusion but by now were getting used to Harry being dragged out of class or meals for no apparent reason and they quickly went back to their dinner.

Harry saw Kingsley shift impatiently and quickly dropped his knife and fork, taking a last swig of his pumpkin juice as he stood up.

'Harry?' Hermione said uncertainly.

'Gotta go.' Harry said bluntly, climbing over the seat. 'I'll see you in the morning.' He told his friends, knowing he would not be back to Gryffindor Tower until many hours later.

He quickly walked out of the hall without a backward glance at either of his escorts and headed towards the training room. Lupin and Shacklebolt exchanged glances and hurried after him.

'Harry, how are you this evening?' Dumbledore asked idly as Harry walked in.

'Good evening, Professor.' Harry replied politely coming to attention in the middle of the room.

Dumbledore waited until Lupin and Kingsley entered before closing the door and turning back to Harry. 'I have a question for you Harry.' The headmaster began and Harry stiffened at the tone of voice the elderly wizard used.

'Yes, Professor?'

'I would like to know what you were doing talking to Draco Malfoy?'

Harry's heart almost stopped and he struggled not to turn and look at Severus. He thought he had been so careful; hiding in a quiet corner of the library as he almost fell apart; the nightmares finally taking their toll. But Draco had found him and tried to help him. Harry hadn't thought about it at the time. They were deep in the stacks where he thought no one could see. But obviously someone had seen. He could feel the concerned eyes of his lover boring into the back of his head.

'He stopped me in the Library.' Harry offered. 'I didn't ask to speak with him.' he insisted.

'He was touching your arm.' Dumbledore's voice became graver as he spoke.

'I...I didn't notice.' Harry stammered, knowing what was coming next.

'You didn't notice your arch rival touching your arm?' Dumbledore said incredulously. 'Did this "not noticing" happen before or after he tried to hug you?'

Harry's mouth opened and closed several times and he struggled to think of something to say. 'I don't know, Professor.' Harry whispered. 'I know he tried to hug me. He said he liked me.' Harry hung his head, unable to look the elderly wizard in the eye. 'I didn't want him to. I don't even like him as a person. I don't know why he would think I would like him like that.' Harry insisted, inwardly berating himself for his stupidity.

Dumbledore's blue eyes narrowed and he stared at Harry's bowed head. 'I think it's too much for you Harry.' He said finally. 'I think classes and training is too much for you.' Harry head shot up.

'What?' he breathed hoping against hope things were about to get better.

'I believe school is a distraction we can ill afford at the moment. I think your focus should be solely on the task to come. Which is why I've asked Remus and Kingsley to escort you to Grimmauld Place where you will remain until you have defeated Lord Voldemort. You can finish your schooling once that task has been completed.' Dumbledore said firmly.

Harry felt as if he had been punched. 'No. Please. Professor.' He begged. 'Don't send me there. I'm trying so hard. Really. I don't know what more I can do.'

'Which is why you're going. There are far too many distractions here at Hogwarts. You will see I'm right in the end.'

'Please Professor, don't do this.' Harry tried again.

'This is not up for discussion, Harry.' The headmaster folded his arms over his chest and eyed Harry darkly.

'I don't want to go. Don't make me leave my friends, please.' Harry tried again.

'HARRY, STOP IT.' Dumbledore roared startling Harry so much he actually flinched away, almost subconsciously shielding his head. The others in the room exchanged concerned glances at the action. 'You are going tonight and I will not hear another word on the matter.'

Harry nodded stiffly knowing there was no reprieve and wondering if he would be able to get a message to Draco in time.

'I have a Portkey ready for you.' Dumbledore insisted, holding out a copy of the Prophet. Harry's eyes widened.

'Now?' he whispered.

'Kingsley and Remus will follow later with your belongings.' Dumbledore said firmly misreading Harry's expression.

'Professor, I...'

'Good evening, Harry. Make sure you get some rest. I will see you in the morning.' The headmaster told him thrusting the parchment into his hand before Harry could say another word. Moody reached forward and touched the Portkey just as Harry felt the familiar hook behind his navel and everything disappeared.

* * *

><p>Harry staggered as he landed, tears burning at his eyes as he took in the old dark and dusty sitting room around him. It was like a tomb and Harry wanted nothing more than to run.<p>

As if knowing what he was thinking Moody spoke. 'I believe you will be safe here, Potter.' He said gruffly. 'The entire house is warded; nothing in or out without a Portkey from the headmaster.'

Harry didn't respond, just shaking his head as tears begun streaming down his cheeks. It was over Dumbledore had finally done it. Locked him away from everyone and everything he cared about. He dearly wished for a time turner at that moment. What he wouldn't give to be back at breakfast that morning. Before the library, before Draco, who had found him having an almost panic attack down the far corner of one of the rows of shelves, before he'd let the Slytherin comfort him without thought to whom might be watching.

'Potter.' Moody tried again.

'Don't. Just leave me alone.' Harry snapped practically running for the door and out into the hallway. He took the stairs three at a time and burst into the room he had spent the last summer in; Sirius' old room, throwing himself down onto the bed he grabbed the pillow and hugged it to him tightly as the realisation of what his life would now become finally hit him and heart wrenching sobs wracked his trembling frame.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – Nothing at all is mine. How disappointing.

**Chapter 10 – Something Tangible**

Harry heard them come in much later; Kingsley and Shacklebolt. He heard them place his trunk at the bottom of the bed and he heard them leave, or he thought he did.

'I know you're awake, Harry.' Remus said quietly from the doorway.

Harry didn't move and moments later he felt the edge of the bed dip. 'I know you didn't want this, Harry, but it's for the best. You'll see that in the long run.'

Harry turned so the werewolf could see the fire in his eyes. 'I hate you.' He whispered. 'My parents would hate you. You were all I had left of them and you've allowed this to happen.'

Remus stood up. 'I'm sorry you feel that way, Harry, we're just trying to help you. Prepare you for what is to come.'

Harry gave a bitter laugh. 'Prepare me for what? To defend something I barely know anything about. Kill another to save a way of life I haven't even lived. Great.' Harry said sarcastically, turning away and hugging the pillow to him tightly. 'Get out.' He murmured.

'Harry...I...'

'GET OUT.' Harry yelled burying his head in the pillow as he tried to slow the headache that was building.

Remus looked down at him in concern for several moments before shaking his head. There was nothing he could do. The headmaster's instructions were clear. Harry had asked for this training and training was what he would get. There was no way he was going to lose all that was left of his family to that monster, and Remus would help train Harry every minute of every day if that's what it took.

* * *

><p>Those two words he yelled at Lupin were that last things out of Harry's mouth for almost two weeks. Every day Dumbledore and the others came and between all of his teachers Harry learnt.<p>

His skills increased every day and each day the smile on Dumbledore's face became broader. He knew his little weapon was ready. All they had to do now is keep him ready until Tom came for him as Dumbledore knew the Dark Lord would.

As the headmaster grew more confident Harry grew more introverted. He would train, he would read, he would eat and he would sleep; but he never spoke. Not once, not even to Severus when they were alone in the cellar that doubled as a potions lab. What this imposed exile was doing to his young lover was breaking the potions master's heart. There were never less than two of his teachers with him at Grimmauld Place at any one time so they were never alone. All Severus wanted to do was pull the young man to him and hold him; never letting him go. As the adults gathered at the end of the second week, in the large kitchen as Harry slept, there were many questions on the minds of those sitting around the table.

'Has he said anything to anyone?' Dumbledore asked curiously. All the teachers exchanged glances and shook their heads.

'He hasn't said anything since the night he arrived.' Lupin sighed.

'Just what did he say that night?' Dumbledore asked rudely. 'What did you say to make him behave the way his is?'

Lupin's eyes narrowed. 'I just told him it was for his own good.' The werewolf said bluntly.

'And what did he say?' Dumbledore encouraged.

Lupin hesitated. 'That he hated me.' he said softly. 'That James and Lily would hate me.'

'What?' Dumbledore breathed.

Most in the room looked a little shocked at this and Lupin quickly went on. 'He said we were all so busy preparing him to save a way of live that he doesn't even live.'

'What the hell is he talking about? What does he mean he doesn't live? He knows Tom killed his parents. He knows he's a monster.'

'I do not believe that is what the boy is referring to.' Snape said quietly and Dumbledore's head snapped in his direction.

'Well, what is he referring to then?' Dumbledore asked acidly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the elderly wizard's tone and the headmaster had the grace to look mildly apologetic.

'You all know that boy's childhood, his relatives, how he grew up. His first and only friends and real family, at least in Potter's eyes, are at Hogwarts and you have just taken him away from them.' Snape kept his face neutral as he went on. 'Each day he is here he forgets just a little more of what it is he is actually fighting for, and each day he get closer to thinking is it all really worth it. Yes, the Dark Lord killed his parents and anyone would want to avenge their deaths, but without something else to defend, some other reason for going through the pain he does every day, that reason alone may not be enough to stop him from just giving up.'

Dumbledore was silent for several moments. 'He wouldn't just give up.' He insisted. 'The Oath he gave.'

Snape cut him off. 'The Oath only ties him to Hogwarts until the Dark Lord is dead or he graduates. It doesn't stop him from deciding that all the pain isn't worth it and just walking out in front of Tom Riddle and laying down his wand and asking the Dark Lord to strike him down.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Severus. Harry would fight. He's just like you. He will fight to his dying breath. I know he would. He will put up with all this and more.'

Snape looked squarely at the headmaster. 'I wouldn't.' he said softly.

Dumbledore just stared at his potions master before shaking his head. 'You can't know that, Severus.' He said.

Snape shrugged and picked up his tea, taking a small sip. 'I'm only telling it as I see it.'

Dumbledore glanced around the room seeing the faces of the others all deep in contemplation and quickly stood, Snape watching him curiously as he swept out the door.

* * *

><p>'Harry? Harry, are you awake?' Dumbledore asked as he crossed the room and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.<p>

Harry knew the old man wouldn't leave until he acknowledged him so he rolled over slowly and sat up.

Dumbledore actually sat and took in the dull, tired green eyes, the dark circles and the slumped shoulders and realised that perhaps, this once, the potions master might be correct, not that it mattered.

'How do you feel, Harry?' Dumbledore asked directly.

'Fine.' Harry whispered hoarsely, the lack of use of his voice showing quite dramatically.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. 'You spoke?' he questioned.

Harry just continued to stare dully at him.

'You've learnt quite a lot over the last two weeks.' The elderly wizard said.

Harry didn't say anything and his expression didn't change.

'The other Professors are pleased at your progress.'

Silence.

'I feel moving you here has been very beneficial.'

Harry finally turned his head away and concentrated on fiddling with the bedspread between his fingers.

'I know you're upset, Harry, but it really is for the best. Your friends will be there when this is all over. After Voldemort is destroyed you can finally have the life you deserve. We'll all be safe.'

Harry didn't look up. 'Yes Professor.' He murmured listlessly.

Dumbledore watched for several moments longer before getting up off the bed and after patting Harry's shoulder gently he walked swiftly from the room.

* * *

><p>Another week passed and Harry found it almost impossible to simply get up in the mornings. He'd drag himself out of bed and down the stairs before spending the day following orders from whichever of his teachers happened to be teaching that day before flopping into bed.<p>

After another long talk between the adults down in the kitchens Dumbledore had had enough. The boy barely felt a thing anymore and that had to change. He stormed out the door and up the stairs bursting into Harry's room and throwing a Tormentia curse the strength of which had not left his wand in many a year.

Harry grunted and arched upwards, the force of the curse almost throwing him from the bed. Dumbledore held it, waiting until Harry over came it a good few minutes later.

'What the fuck was that for?' Harry gasped hoarsely, staggering off the side of the bed, pulling his arms tight to his chest as he struggled to stop the trembling that was racking his frame.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. 'I'm sick to death of this, Harry. I'm sick to death of you acting like a child.' He said bluntly.

It was quite the wrong thing to say and Harry exploded. 'Have you ever thought that it's because you treat me like a bloody child. I'm seventeen years old for god's sake and you've locked me a way like a prisoner, like an errant child.' The air in the room thickened and seemed almost to spark. Lupin and the others who had followed the headmaster stared in awe as Harry practically glowed with unrestrained power. Snape quickly realised that Harry was going to have another one of his migraines when this was over but Harry was oblivious to everything but the elderly wizard in front of him as he continued.

'I did nothing wrong. I've done everything you asked and instead of congratulations; instead of even a simple well done, you take me away from the only people who really care about me, the only family I have, and expect me to be happy about it. I gave that Oath to you last year in the hope that you would teach me. I never agreed to this. I would never have agreed to this. You have taken the trust I gave you and twisted it. You took the only thing in my life that was important to me and took it away. This works both ways Professor. If I'm going to give you everything, put up with the pain and the sleepless nights and the potions you have to give me something back. Something tangible, something I can touch, even if it just breakfast with my friends each day.' Harry finished firmly, chest heaving with the exertion of his rant. He knew he was pushing it. He knew Dumbledore could take his words and use them against him, but at that moment he didn't care.

Severus, struggling to contain an expression of pride, watched as a grimace crossed over Harry's face and wondered if the young man could hold on long enough.

Dumbledore stared at the young man for several long minutes before speaking. 'Pack your trunk, Harry. You will be returning to Hogwarts in the morning.' The headmaster said quietly.

Harry sighed heavily. 'Thank you, Sir.' He whispered as he finally let the effects of the Tormentia combined with his outburst sweep over him.

The Headmaster actually grabbed him as his knees buckled and together with Snape carefully lifted him towards the bed.

'Get some rest, Harry. Severus, make sure he's comfortable and bring him with you in the morning.' Dumbledore told him gesturing to the others that they would be returning to Hogwarts.

'Me!' Snape grumbled, pulling potions out of his pockets and making it quite clear to the man how he felt being left as babysitter.

Dumbledore chuckled as his potions master. 'Come now, Severus. He'll be asleep any minute, you don't have to even feed him, just bring him to the castle in the morning.'

Snape sneered. 'I don't know why I bothered working so hard towards my Masters.' He groused. 'I'm nothing more than a glorified nanny.'

'I don't need a babysitter.' Harry breathed, his eyes shut as he tried to stave over the headache that threatened to overwhelm him.

'Severus, we'll leave you to it then. We have plans to make.' Dumbledore said quietly, thinking Harry was trying to sleep.

Snape waved at him in dismissal and began lining up vials on the bedside table. 'Wake up, Potter. You need to swallow these.' The potions master snapped as Dumbledore and the others finally left the room.

Severus stuck his head out the door and waited until he heard them leave by Portkey before erecting several monitoring charms and hurrying back to Harry.

'Leo, come on.' He murmured, holding a vial up to Harry's lips and waiting until the Gryffindor opened his mouth before emptying it inside.

'Sev.' Harry gasped as the potions master began gently massaging his temples.

'Just relax, Leo.' Severus whispered, pouring several more vials down Harry's throat.

'Severus.' Harry said again.

'You're incredible, Leo. You stood up to him and you get to see your friends tomorrow.'

'It was you I wanted to see.' Harry breathed, his eyes opening and staring up at the man he loved.

Severus smiled that special smile and leant forwards, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's waiting lips. 'And you say you aren't a Gryffindor.' He murmured.

Harry grinned. 'I never said I wasn't. I just said I was also a Slytherin.'

Severus laughed. 'Oh, you are that. I've never seen anyone do that to Albus Dumbledore. He is a master of manipulation and he was just outwitted, outsmarted and out maneuvered by a child.'

'Hey, I'm not a child.' Harry said indignantly.

Severus smiled again. 'No, you're not.' He murmured, leaning forward and capturing Harry's lips with his own. The kiss quickly became heated and Harry moaned as Severus' lips left a trail of fire burning down his throat.

'I need you, Sev.' Harry gasped. 'Please.'

Severus didn't hesitate, their clothing gone almost instantly as he lay down and pulled the younger wizard closer to him.

Their coupling was rushed but still just as sweet. Harry feeling as if he would explode with the things his lover's nimble fingers were doing to him.

Eventually Severus took him to hand as the potions master's thrusts became more hurried. 'Come for me, Leo.' He whispered silkily and Harry couldn't help but obey, arching up as his orgasm ripped through him, burying his head in the older man's shoulder to muffle the cry that went with it. Severus followed almost instantly and after a cleaning charm they settled down cuddled tightly in each others' arms.

'I love you, Severus.' Harry murmured sleepily.

Severus smiled and carded his fingers through the messy black hair. 'And I you, Leo.' He whispered.

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't help but smile as the Portkey dropped them in the Entrance Hall the next morning. Of course he had barely stopped smiling since waking up in his lover's arms but that was beside the point. He waited as the potions master gave his shoulder a final squeeze before stalking through the open doors of the great hall.<p>

Harry followed several moments later, stopping just inside as he savoured the feeling of being home again.

'HARRY!' Hermione's cry of delight rang out across the hall and Harry soon found his arms full of bushy haired witch. 'Oh Harry, we've been so worried. The headmaster would only tell us that you were away.'

'I was.' Harry said simply, knowing Dumbledore wouldn't want him elaborating on where he had been.

'Harry, mate.' Ron laughed, trying to pull his girlfriend off the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Hey Ron.' Harry said cheerfully, accepting the slap on the back from his friend. He was unable to stop the large grin that spread across his face as he was pulled towards the Gryffindor Table. All of his friends welcomed him back as he sat down, Hermione filling his plate before him and gesturing for him to tuck in.

'I've got notes on all the classes you missed, Harry. I'll give you copies later.' She said happily.

'Hey, you never let me copy.' Ron pouted.

'Yes, well, you weren't doing something very secret for the Order were you?' she retorted softly.

Harry's eyes widened. So that was what Dumbledore had told them. 'What did they tell the rest of the school?' Harry whispered.

Hermione shrugged. 'Didn't really tell them anything. Only that you're away and would be back eventually.' She explained.

'Oh.' Harry was surprised. He could just imagine what the rest of the school would have thought of that explanation.

'It's good to have you back, Harry.' Hermione added with a grin.

Harry responded with a smile of his own. 'It's great to be back, Hermione. Just great.'

* * *

><p>Harry only managed to eat half of his dinner that evening before Lupin and Shacklebolt came for him but he didn't care. Even though he had been pestered by students all day regarding his whereabouts over the last month the joy of being home still hadn't worn off.<p>

'I'll see you later guys.' Harry said quickly, dropping his knife and fork and getting up.

'You will be back this time right?' Ron asked.

Harry nodded. 'Yep. I'm not going again.'

Hermione looked dubious but Harry just gave them a wave and trotted towards the door. He could feel the eyes of many students following him and he knew they too were wondering if he would be back this time.

Harry gave Lupin and Shacklebolt a smile before slipping through the doorway and up towards the training room.

'Good evening, Harry.' Dumbledore said cheerfully as Harry walked in.

'Good evening, Professor.' Harry responded coming to attention in the middle of the room.

'I trust you have had a good day?'

Harry couldn't help but smile. 'Yes. Thank you Sir.' He added politely.

Dumbledore gifted him with a fond smile. 'No wands or weapons tonight, Harry. Strictly a wandless duel, alright?'

Harry nodded and pulled his wand from his pocket and handed it over before stepping back several paces and raising his hands.

There was no warning and he just had time to duck a Tormentia the headmaster sent from Harry's own wand. Harry ducked, rolled and weaved. The six Professors arrayed around him sending their strongest curses as Harry wandlessly shielded himself from as many as he could.

Flitwick went first, dropped by a strong hex sent by Lupin that sailed over Harry's head hitting the diminutive wizard square in the chest.

Harry let out a yelp as a cutting curse struck his left shoulder, a cry of pain quickly following as he rolled over the injury in an effort to evade a combined hex from Moody and Shacklebolt.

It took over four hours and by the end Harry was almost dead on his feet. Sweat dripped off him and his head was pounding but he held all six wands tightly in his hand. He opened his hand and allowed the Professors to summon their wands and he stumbled forward several steps, stopping just before the headmaster and holding out the elderly wizard's wand.

Dumbledore stared at him for several moments before reaching out and taking his wand and replacing it with Harry's. 'Well done, dear boy.' he said quietly.

Harry eyes widened and he couldn't help but smile. 'Thank you.' He murmured.

Dumbledore's eyes gleamed. 'Severus.' He motioned for the potions master to attend to Harry's injuries without taking his eyes from the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry felt almost uncomfortable under the gaze and dropped his eyes as Snape began healing the worst of them and giving him potions for the rest.

'Will that be all, Professor?' Harry asked hesitantly after he'd swallowed the various potions and handed the vials back.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. 'Yes, Harry. You are free to go.'

Harry nodded once and turned sharply on his heel heading for the door before the headmaster could change his mind. His other Professors congratulated him as he passed and he smiled in thanks before disappearing out the door so quickly he didn't hear the elderly wizard's final comment.

'I wonder if it is only Tom.' Dumbledore mused softly.

* * *

><p>The next few days became increasingly tense for Harry. The headmaster's eyes had taken in a calculating glint that never faded in the boy's presence and Harry began to get nervous that he would be sent back to Grimmauld Place. He worked diligently at both his studies and his training, not wanting to give the elderly wizard any excuse to send him away again. With his time away no one realised how quickly Halloween was upon them and Harry's teachers were all unsure whether the Dark Lord might decide the night of All Hallows was as good as any to strike. Well, all except Snape anyway. He knew exactly what was going on as Harry found out when he found a short note in his potions text that morning.<p>

_Leo,_

_You will receive a special message during the feast tonight. Make sure your reactions show the required amount of surprise and anger as they will be keenly observed._

_Love,_

_S_

Harry incinerated the parchment as soon as he had read it and banished the ashes. He wondered just what Tom would send him and what Dumbledore would have to say on the matter.

That night he sat quietly with his friends hearing all about their trip to Hogsmeade earlier that day. Harry hadn't had training that morning, something that surprised him but he guessed that Dumbledore wanted him on top form for the evening in case Tom decided to try something. The feast was incredible as usual and happy students chatted noisily around him.

A fluttering overhead caught most of the hall's attention as hundreds of pairs of eyes looked upwards to watch the pitch black falcon soar once around the room, bright red envelope held in its beak, before spotting Harry and swooping towards him. Harry recognised Hades immediately his eyes widened slightly. He knew the headmaster would also recognise the bird.

A noise alerted Harry to movement at the head table and he glanced up at the head table to see Dumbledore and Snape rising and coming towards him.

'Who would send you a Howler, Harry?' Ron asked curiously as the large bird landed.

Harry had to stop himself from stroking the soft black feathers and as if to remind him Hades dropped the howler and pecked harshly at him before lifting off the table and flying away. The entire hall sat silently as Harry reached for the smoking red envelope. As soon as he touched it, it unfolded itself to hover before him.

'Harry Potter.' Hissed the sibilant voice of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Several students screamed as Snape and Dumbledore reached the Boy-Who-Lived and yanked him harshly away from the hovering envelope; the students nearest shifting away at the sudden hissing of the envelope.

Everybody watched Harry's reaction as the Dark Lord continued speaking Parseltongue to him. Many students began trembling and several fainted as the hissing continued for some minutes. Harry had to stop himself from smiling as he listened to Tom tell him how much he missed having him at the Manor, how much they were looking forward to the end of the school year and what exactly he'd like to do to the elderly wizard standing at Harry's left. To finish the conversation the Dark Lord told Harry something that had apparently been said by Dumbledore to several members of the Order. It was something his lover hadn't told him and it made his blood run cold.

It may not have been the best thing to have said to him but it certainly got the required response as Harry paled significantly even as his eyes burned brightly in anger. The chilling laugh that sounded throughout the hall even as the Howler burst into black flames almost caused a stampede as students unable to understand what had been said thought Lord Voldemort was coming.

'SILENCE.' Dumbledore roared over the screaming students and as usual they stopped exactly where they were and turned to face him. 'All students will return immediately to their dormitories. There will be no students wandering the halls tonight.' The headmaster's voice brokered no argument and the students rushed from the hall as McGonagall and the other teachers revived those who had fainted and escorted them to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore spun Harry to face him, stepping back at the anger burning brightly in the green eyes. 'What did it say, Harry? What did he say?'

Harry closed his eyes, swallowing his anger as he remembered the assurances of love and comfort the beginning of the message contained. 'He wanted to wish me a Happy Halloween on the sixteenth anniversary of my parent's death.' Harry whispered.

'What else?'

'He was just letting me know, in detail of course, what he planned to do to those I care about.'

'Anything else?' Dumbledore's voice was almost fanatical and Harry's eyes snapped open.

'He knows.' Harry murmured. 'About Professor Snape being a spy.' He added glancing at the potions master. Snape's eyes widened but he gave no sign of having heard what Harry said.

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively. 'We know this already. Was there anything else?'

Harry's eyes dropped as he struggled to maintain his temper. 'No. that was all.' He ground out.

Dumbledore sighed and turned away. 'Now what? I had expected him to attack in person.'

'I did say he had something planned but I wasn't privy to the finer details.' Snape offered and Dumbledore turned to him.

'You have to try harder to earn back their trust, Severus. We need the information you bring us.'

'You can't send him back.' Harry burst out, keeping up the pretence of Snape's spying role. 'Didn't you hear? Riddle knows. He'll kill him.'

'It's a chance we have to take.' Dumbledore said firmly.

'But it's not you taking the chance, is it?' Harry yelled turning away at the imperceptible shake of Snape's head.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he seemed to come to a decision. 'Training Room, Harry. You have fifteen minutes.' He said curtly.

Harry looked about to protest again but Dumbledore's eyes hardened into ice and he bowed his head, turning on his heel and all but sprinting from the hall.

Dumbledore tore his gaze from the spot Harry had occupied and eyed his potions master. 'He seems to be adverse to the idea of you sacrificing yourself for the Order, Severus.'

Snape snorted derisively and rolled his eyes. 'He's a Gryffindor, Albus, what do you expect.' He said dryly.

* * *

><p>His six Professors were having what looked to be an all out argument when Harry walked in; Snape and Flitwick on one side, Dumbledore, Moody, Remus and Shacklebolt on the other.<p>

'Albus, you can't be serious.' Snape all but yelled. 'It's too dangerous. It's too much of a risk.'

'You've heard the Prophecy, Severus.' Dumbledore said firmly. 'Nothing will happen. The Death Eaters won't be holding back. He needs to be able to fight back even if hit. They'll only be half strength.'

'Um, excuse me?' Harry said hesitantly and every head turned in his direction.

'Centre of the room, Harry.' Dumbledore said briskly without waiting for any further outbursts.

Harry didn't move, looking between the six adults before him.

'Harry.' The headmaster snapped and Harry jumped, quickly moving across to the centre of the room as all but Snape moved to surround him.

'Albus, I strenuously voice my objection to this. I believe it a dire risk that is far too precarious to even contemplate.' Snape tried again.

'You don't have to participate, Severus.' Dumbledore said snidely. 'I would have thought you wanted Harry as prepared as possible.' Dumbledore turned to Harry. 'You do want to be as prepared as possible, don't you, Harry?' he asked.

'Yes.' Harry said nervously, not really liking where this was going. If Severus was this adamant then something was really wrong. He couldn't begin to imagine what could be so bad that it had his lover so riled up.

'Good, get ready then.' Dumbledore said firmly raising his wand and Harry quickly drew his own and summoned his sword.

Harry glanced momentarily at Severus before nodding to signal his readiness.

'Avada Kedavra.'

Harry automatically brought the sword up, deflecting the killing curse which hit the wall with a bang, as he stared in stunned silence at the elderly wizard. His mouth opened and closed of its own accord as his mind raced. Albus Dumbledore had just thrown an Unforgivable at him. The Head of the Order of the Phoenix had just cast the killing curse at the only person who could destroy Tom Riddle.

He was so stunned that he missed another curse from Moody that was cast towards his back. He saw the tell tale green light out of the corner of his eye and spun around just in time to receive it full on.

He couldn't help but scream as his chest suddenly felt as if it was on fire. He didn't think he had ever been in such pain. He only remained standing by sheer force of will.

'Avada Kedavra.' Dumbledore said again; the hex catching Harry on the shoulder.

'Avada Kedavra.' Shacklebolt said quietly.

Harry groaned, head dropping as he struggled not to scream again.

'Avada Kedavra.' Lupin sent the curse directly at Harry's back causing him to spin around.

'Do something Harry. Lord Voldemort will not hesitate to kill you if he sees you weakened.' Dumbledore yelled. 'Avada Kedavra.'

Harry tried to raise his wand his hand shaking alarmingly. 'Stupefy.' He croaked out but Flitwick managed to dodge it and sent a killing curse in return, albeit rather unwillingly.

'Avada Kedavra.' Moody said again and Harry cried out, his legs buckling. He only just managed to keep himself upright by using his sword for balance.

'Avada Kedavra.' Lupin flicked his wand in Harry's direction. Harry screamed and staggered sideways, the sword clattering to the ground as his nerve endings burned and his arms went numb.

'Avada Kedavra.' Dumbledore snapped. 'Come on Harry. Fight back for Merlin's sake.'

'Please stop.' Harry begged, raising his hand again but in a gesture of surrender.

'Avada Kedavra.' Shacklebolt said a second time.

Harry screamed again as his wand also fell to the floor and he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist; his insides feeling as if they were rearranging themselves. His breath came in sharp painful gasps and tears streamed unchecked down his cheeks. He saw Dumbledore raise his wand once again.

'Please.' He cried brokenly. 'Please no more. Please no more.'

'Avada Kedavra.' Dumbledore said, ignoring his pleas.

Harry shrieked as the curse hit him, collapsing to the floor, the anguished sound echoing off the walls.

'ENOUGH.' Snape roared moving to stand before the broken form curled tightly in a ball on the floor. 'Enough. I cannot allow this to continue.' He spat. 'Look at him. He is the only hope we have. I cannot let you continue on this path. For a wise old man, you're taking an incredible risk, Albus. The curse may not kill him but the pain may well stop his heart. Do you really want to take such a chance? He is the only hope we have.' Snape repeated hoping the headmaster would see reason.

Dumbledore stepped forward and looked down at the deathly pale form. 'Ennervate.' He said firmly but Harry didn't stir.

'Ennervate.' Dumbledore said again but again there was no sign of movement.

'Everyone together.' The headmaster ordered and as one the six adults cast the spell but once again nothing happen.

'Dear Merlin.' Lupin gasped, dropping to his knees beside the Boy-Who-Lived and turning Harry over, crying out at the blood flowing freely from the young man's nose.

'We have to get him to the hospital wing.' The werewolf stammered, picking the Boy-Who-Lived up in his arms.

Dumbledore hesitated and Snape exploded once again. 'He's going to die if you don't do something. Get Pomfrey to swear an Oath if you have to but he needs help and he needs it now.'

Dumbledore glanced at the limp form in Lupin's arms once more before nodding and heading swiftly to the door.

Severus struggled not to rip his lover out of Lupin's arms as the group hurried towards the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>'Albus, what is going on?' Poppy cried as they burst into the hospital wing.<p>

'I need an Oath, Poppy.' Dumbledore said firmly, blocking her view of Harry. 'I need an Oath you will not discuss what you're about to see with anyone that isn't here.'

'I swear not to discuss anything I see tonight with anyone but those already present.' The medi-witch said hesitantly.

Dumbledore moved aside and Poppy's mouth dropped open.

'The private room in the back would probably be best.' She stammered and they quickly headed in that direction.

Lupin laid the young man down on the bed as Snape pushed past him and began pulling potions out of the bag that was always around his waist. Poppy cast a clotting spell before cleaning the blood off Harry's face and Snape slipped a hand under Harry's shoulders and lifted him gently as Poppy trickled various potions into his mouth making him swallow them with a spell.

Eventually they laid him back down and stepped back and Poppy banished his clothing and gasped. 'What the hell happened to him?' she cried taking in the burns that covered his body where each of the curses had hit him and reacted badly with his magic.

'It's none of your concern, Poppy. Just fix what you can.'

The medi-witch frowned but began smearing a thick purple potion over the burns, rolling Harry over to do his back before finally pulling a light cotton sheet over him and standing up.

'There is nothing more I can do for him, Albus. He'll have to wake up on his own.' Poppy said primly, clearly not happy with the headmaster's lack of explanation.

'Well, how long will that take?' Dumbledore asked crossly.

Poppy folded her arms over her chest. 'As I have no idea what exactly happened I have no way of knowing.' She said sarcastically.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he turned to Lupin making it clear the medi-witch had been told all she was going to be. 'Remus, please contact Darvid Caragan and make sure he is aware that Harry is supposed to be staying with him for specialist training. He will know what to say should anyone ask.'

'But...'

'Now Remus.' Dumbledore left no room for argument.

Suddenly Snape's left forearm seared with pain and he clapped a hand over it and grunted. Dumbledore turned to him. 'Go Severus, and remember, not a word.'

Snape sneered. 'What do you think I'm going to say?' he snapped. 'That Albus Dumbledore almost killed the Boy-Who-Lived. No one would believe me anyway.' He growled stalking out the door as Dumbledore raised his wand.

'Obliviate.' He murmured and Poppy seemed stunned for a moment before shaking her head. 'Now remember, Poppy.' The headmaster said softly. 'No one must know.'

Poppy nodded and turned back to Harry knowing she was missing something but having no idea of what it was.

* * *

><p>Severus practically fell out of the floo, something that was unheard of from the usually graceful potions master. He had taken the floo from the Three Broomsticks as he was in no condition to apparate, and his entrance startled Tom and Lucius both of whom immediately stepped towards the man.<p>

'Severus?' Tom questioned.

Severus shook his head, unable to speak as he dropped to one knee before the Dark Lord.

'Get up off the floor, Severus and tell me what the hell just happened to Harry.' Riddle commanded.

Severus stood and looked up, taking the slightly glazed red eyes. 'He tried to kill him. That bastard tried to kill him.' he whispered hoarsely. 'I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. You should have seen Harry's face. I don't think even after all that has happened that he thought the Headmaster could even do such a thing, to him of all people. Not so blatantly. The pain,' Severus shook his head. 'Harry was screaming, begging him to stop but they wouldn't. They just kept cursing him.'

Malfoy pushed a large tumbler of whiskey into Severus hand, halting his rambling. 'Drink.' The blond aristocrat said firmly.

Severus threw his head back and gulped down the burning liquid as he tried to quell the anger and concern that was roiling through him. Lucius pushed him backwards until he hit the sofa and he sat abruptly.

'What did he do, Severus?' Tom asked, sitting down beside him.

'They...He...They...' Severus trailed off shaking his head.

'Severus.' Tom said a bit more firmly.

Severus looked up to see Riddle's red eyes now shining brightly. Riddle himself raised an eyebrow at the pain lingering in potions master's own. 'He cursed him. They all cursed him.' Severus spat.

Tom cocked his head. 'But they're always doing that. As part of his supposed training.'

Severus swallowed. 'Not with Avada Kedavra.'

Riddle's eyes widened as his eyebrows shot skywards. 'What!' he breathed.

'Albus wanted to check the prophecy for himself. He told the others it was because Harry would need to learn to fight back even if he was hit with the spell but I think he just wanted to see if it was true.'

'Where's Harry now?' Lucius asked as it was clear that Tom was incapable of speech.

'He's in a coma in the hospital wing. They hit him thirteen times.' Severus snarled. 'Thirteen!' Any hold the potions master had on his emotions finally crumbled and threw the now empty brandy glass at the wall and he buried his head in his hands at Tom looked at Lucius.

'Thirteen?' The blond aristocrat mouthed.

Tom's eyes hardened and he sat in silent fury for several minutes as Severus composed himself. When the potions master finally looked up it was to see red eyes burning with barely restrained anger. 'I'm going to kill him.' Riddle said slowly.

Severus' own anger filled eyes glinted just as brightly. 'You'll have to get in line, My Lord.'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 11 – A Broken Oath**

'Something's going on.' Hermione whispered gesturing with her fork towards the head table where the three DADA professors were deep in conversation completely oblivious to almost everyone else in the room. Flitwick was listening to the Headmaster ramble on to what seemed to be a lecture of sorts and Snape sat in his seat , pale as death, but with an almost manic glint in his eye.

'I wonder if it has something to do with Harry. He didn't come back last night.' Ron whispered back.

Hermione seemed to think for a moment and then grabbed Ron's hand and dragged the red head to his feet.

'Hey, I wasn't finished.' He protested.

'Well, I for one want to know where Harry is. I haven't seen him since he got that message from You-Know-Who at dinner last night. He's not here now and we have class. He really shouldn't be missing this much school. He has NEWTs this year.'

Ron, realising it was fruitless to argue, allowed his girlfriend to tug him down towards the head table.

'Um, excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?' Hermione began hesitantly, slightly unsure now she had every teacher's and many students eyes on her.

'Yes, Miss Granger, what is it?' The headmaster asked curtly.

Hermione looked slightly taken aback but ploughed on anyway. 'Sir, we were wondering where Harry was. He didn't come back at all last night and he's about to miss class.'

Dumbledore glanced at Remus who nodded before looking back at the two Gryffindors, a benign smile on his face that didn't exactly reach his eyes. 'Harry received an invitation to train with a specialist for a while and decided after the events of last night to go.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'He left? Just like that? Without saying goodbye?' she asked slightly incredulously.

'Did he say goodbye the last time he left?' Dumbledore arched an eyebrow in question.

'Well...no.'

'There you go then.' The headmaster said as if that finalised everything. 'It was a very good opportunity for him. He will learn a lot while he's there.'

'Who's teaching him?' Ron finally spoke up out of curiosity.

Dumbledore glanced down the table once more before answering. 'He's gone to stay with Darvid Caragan.' He said quietly.

'The old head Auror? The one who trained Mad-eye?' Ron couldn't quite hide the disbelief in his voice.

Dumbledore smiled proudly. 'That's right. Darvid offered to take him. It was quite an honour for Harry.'

Ron scowled. 'Bloody bastard gets everything.'

There was a sharp bang from several seats away as Snape stood so abruptly his chair flew back several feet before toppling over. With a glare of epic proportions at the two Gryffindors but not even a glance at anyone else in the room the potions master stormed from the hall.

* * *

><p>Snape stood in the shadows of Harry's room, unable to bring himself to cross to the bed in case anyone walked in; at least that's what he told himself. In actuality he knew if he got any closer, saw close up the still pained expression on his lover's deathly pale face, he just might not be able to stop himself from either lifting the young man in his arms and spiriting him away from the castle or going after the very man who put him here. All in all neither was an option so in the shadows he stayed.<p>

Unfortunately for him Dumbledore choose that moment to sweep into the room, Poppy in tow, and Snape struggled to restrain the sudden animalistic urge to strangle the man with his bare hands.

'Severus, I thought you'd be teaching right now.' The headmaster scolded.

'Free period.' Snape replied. 'I've just given Potter another potion I developed last night. I'm waiting to see how he reacts.'

'Well?'

Snape rolled his eyes. 'I only gave it to him a few minutes ago. It will take time. Potions are not like charms and spells, Albus. A spell may be able to heal instantly but a potion cannot. It can't kill as instantly either.' He added nastily.

Dumbledore's eyes hardened and his piercing gaze swept the potions master's face. 'I do not know why you are so upset about this. Nothing happened. Harry will wake eventually.'

Snape grabbed his sleeve and yanked it back baring his left forearm and the Dark Mark in all its glory. 'This is why I'm so upset. I'm trapped; chained to that monster until Potter finally kills him. You not only took a chance on the brat's life you took a chance with my freedom and that scares me. I've been loyal to you since the day I realised my mistake. Over twenty years, Albus. I was young and stupid and I'm still paying for it but I refuse to keep paying for it for the rest of my life. I deserve peace and I deserve hope. And I won't let you harm the only chance I have for it any further.' Snape finished his rant at almost a bellow and embarrassed at losing his temper quickly looked away, folding his arms over his chest and staring intently at the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Severus...I...' Dumbledore trailed off and Snape sighed heavily, nodding at Poppy who was looking even more confused than the day before as he swept from the room.

* * *

><p>Harry looked around him trying to see where he was. Everything was white and he had no idea how close or far away anything was. Hesitantly he reached out and but could feel nothing. In fact he could barely even feel himself. His head was light and his limbs felt disconnected.<p>

'Hello?' He called out.

'Hello Harry.' a warm soothing voice came back to him.

'Who's there?'

Harry waited for several moments before calling out again. 'Hello? Where are you?'

Several yards away three figures appeared to step out of the blinding white light to stand before him.

Three figures that caused him to stagger back in disbelief.

'M...m...mum?' He stammered, his eyes then flicking wildly to the dark haired men standing either side of her.

'Hello baby.' Lily Potter said softly.

'D...dad? Sirius?' Harry couldn't stop his mouth opening and closing.

'Hey kiddo.' Sirius gave him a big grin as James crossed the few steps to place a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'My son.' He murmured.

Harry thought he must be dreaming. He stared between his father's face and the hand on his shoulder several times before he tentatively reached out and touched James' face. 'You're real.' He breathed, hesitating only a moment before lunging forward and throwing his arms around his father and hugging tightly as he let out a strangled cry.

James closed his eyes and brought his arms up around Harry's shoulders as Lily stepped forward and began rubbing Harry's back.

'It's okay, kiddo.' Sirius said softly as he too tried to console the young man was a sobbing alarmingly.

Suddenly Harry wrenched himself from his father's arms and backed away. 'Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' He rambled incoherently, over and over.

Lily stepped forward but when Harry took another step back she stopped. 'Harry, it's alright.'

'You must hate me.' Harry went on as if he hadn't heard. 'I just...He cares for me. I'm not just a weapon to him. I'm sorry I let you down. I just couldn't stand it anymore.'

James and Sirius stepped up beside her as she spoke again. 'Are you talking about Voldemort or Severus?' she asked quietly.

Harry looked down, his shoulders still shaking as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Lily's face became pained at the self loathing emanating from her son and she quickly crossed the final few steps wrapping her arms tightly around him and refusing to let go when Harry struggled to get away.

'Harry, it's alright. We understand. We know what Albus and the others have done. We've seen it.' She whispered. 'And we've seen how much Severus and Voldemort care for you.'

'T...tom.' Harry sobbed brokenly.

'Tom.' Lily agreed willing to do or say anything to calm her son; reaching up and lifting Harry's head until she could see into the fear filled eyes. 'We're the ones who're sorry, Harry. We're sorry were haven't been there for you. To protect you.'

'I'm going to kill Remus when I get my hands on him.' Sirius growled.

'Not if I get to him first.' James said firmly.

'It's not Remus' fault.' Harry hiccoughed.

'Harry, godson or not, you're an idiot.' Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'I know the training was your idea but what they've done is wrong. They cast the killing curse at you. They're just lucky I can't go back and give them a piece of my mind.'

'I'd be giving them a piece of my foot.' James added. 'Straight up their arse.'

'James!' Lily scolded but the joke had the desired effect of gaining a rather watery smile out of Harry.

'D...do you see everything?' He asked hesitantly.

Sirius and James exchanged identical smirks. 'Pretty much.' They said in unison and Harry groaned softly.

'Boys.' Lily's voice was scolding once again and it sounded as if she had spent plenty of time doing it. 'We do not see everything, Harry. Your father and godfather are just being prats.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry said again and was knocked forward as his father smacked him on the back of the head.

'That's it; I'm adding Vernon and Petunia to the list of people to kick up the arse.' James muttered. 'Harry, stop it, stop apologising. You've done nothing wrong.'

'I just can't help but feel I've let you down.' Harry said softly, gazing around at his family.

'What do you see in him? Voldemort, I mean.' Sirius asked curiously.

Harry sighed. 'He's different to what I expected. I think he's different now than he was then. He's calmer now. He actually took the time to find out what was wrong with me. No one's really ever done that before.'

'He killed people Harry.' James murmured.

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 'I know.' He whispered.

'But he obviously cares for you.' Lily threw in quickly and Harry smiled gratefully at her.

'Which I have to say is slightly disturbing to say the least.' Sirius murmured.

'And extremely rare if the information Snivellus used to bring the Order is to be believed.' James added.

'Please don't call him that.' Harry pleaded quietly.

The three adults exchanged glances at the pained expression on Harry's face. 'Please.' Harry went on. 'I know you don't like him but he's there for me no matter what. He protects me and looks after me. I probably wouldn't even be here still if it wasn't for him. Don't...please just don't say anything against him.'

'Do you love him, Harry?' Lily asked hesitantly.

Harry looked up and the others could see the depth of his feelings for the potions master shining clearly in his eyes well before he opened his mouth to speak. 'I won't apologise for that.' He said firmly, suddenly strong at the thought of his lover. 'I love him and I'm not ashamed to admit it.'

Lily and James looked at him carefully for several moments. 'Your life isn't what I would have wanted for you, Harry.' Lily said sadly.

Harry snorted softly. 'My life is something I wouldn't wish on anybody, but it is my life and I have to make the best of it.'

'You seem to be doing that.' James offered.

Harry looked tentatively between them all. 'Are you disappointed? In me, I mean? Are you angry about Tom or Severus?'

Lily hooked an arm through his and reached up to try and smooth down the messy black hair he had inherited from his father. It was a gestured she had made many times but never to her son and when James saw it he couldn't help but clear his throat as he struggled not to cry.

'Harry please listen to me.' he spoke softly but firmly. 'We have no right to judge you. Your life has been harder than I could ever have imagined and throughout it all you have remained strong. Dumbledore and the Order have done nothing to earn your loyalty and as such do not deserve it. I can't say that I'm happy you've turned to Tom Riddle. I know he's changed, but I still worry. Not about him, but about you. That he will hurt you just like everyone else has. I know you know what you are doing however and I know you also know what is best for you. I just wish I could be there with you, to help you.'

'I wish you were too.' Harry whispered sighing loudly as his father hugged him tightly once again.

'Harry, it's time to go.' Sirius murmured and Harry pulled away, looking at his godfather to see disappointment in his eyes. Not for Harry, but because he had to go.

'I wish I could stay longer.' Harry told them.

Lily shook her head and tilted her head to kiss Harry's cheek. 'You can't baby. They need you. Severus needs you. You have to go back.'

Harry looked between the three people that had meant so much to him, even though he never really knew them. 'Thank you.' He whispered. 'You cannot know what your blessings mean to me.'

James clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'You don't need our blessing Harry. You are doing an admirable job in a no win situation. You have made us all so proud. Always remember that we love you and we're watching over you as best we can.'

'And kiddo, do me a favour will you?' Sirius said and waited until Harry turned to him. 'Thank Severus for me.'

Harry's eyes widened and all he could do was nod dumbly.

'It's time to go now, Harry. I love you baby.' Lily said hugging him quickly. Harry tried to hang on to all of them but they slowly faded away until just the white light was left.

'I love you too, mum.' He whispered suddenly feeling very alone.

* * *

><p>It was when consciousness finally began to return that Harry began to realise just how much pain he was in. He couldn't help but whimper softly as the lingering pain swept through his body.<p>

'Open.'

He heard the quiet command in his lover's voice and quickly obeyed. As he swallowed the disgusting potion he felt the pain fade away and he blinked several times before opening his eyes fully.

His teachers were arrayed around the bed and he looked into the eyes of each one before landing on Dumbledore. The vivid green eyes stared unblinking for several moments before turning away to look into carefully hidden concern filled black.

'Thank you.' Harry whispered hoarsely before gathering just enough strength to turn onto his side and close his eyes.

'Harry.' Dumbledore said quietly. 'Harry.' A little louder.

Harry ignored him and allowed the tiny amount of sleeping potion his lover had "accidentally" added to the pain killing potion to draw him into sleep.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke next it was dark, not even a candle lit the room. He could feel a warm hand covering his own. Unsure of exactly who it was Harry shifted slightly.<p>

'Leo?' Came Severus' silky murmur.

'Sev.' Harry breathed and suddenly a dark shadow loomed over him and gentle lips descended on his own.

'Goddamn Leo.' Severus swore softly and Harry could hear the catch in his voice.

'Lumos.' Harry whispered and the candle he knew would be beside his bed flared to life.

'You scared me to death.' The potions master whispered.

'Sorry.'

Another gentle kiss. 'Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I'm just so glad you're awake.'

'How long have I been asleep?'

'Almost two weeks.'

Harry raised an eyebrow and Severus nodded, leaning forward and taking Harry's hand in both of his. 'I'm sorry I didn't try harder to stop him, Leo.'

'Sev, don't.' Harry whispered. 'It doesn't matter. I've had enough. Can you go and find Dumbledore for me. We need to discuss a few things.'

'A few things?'

Harry stared at his lover and gingerly pulled himself up until he could sit, wandlessly conjuring several pillows, an action that tired him quickly. 'Do you have a Pepper-Up?'

Severus nodded and pulled several vials out of his robes and handed them over before standing and placing a last kiss on Harry's forehead and sweeping from the room.

* * *

><p>Snape knocked on the headmaster's door, knowing he would be awake. Sure enough, he was sitting behind his desk, Remus, Moody, Flitwick and Shacklebolt all arrayed in front of him. They all looked up when he stepped through but Snape just raised an eyebrow and looked at Albus.<p>

'The brat's awake and asking for you.' He said curtly, his tone showing how much he had supposedly enjoyed playing nursemaid while Harry had been asleep. Since he had awoken from the coma Harry's room had been warded at Poppy's suggestion against any sort of ongoing magic. This meant there had been no monitoring charms and each of Harry's teachers had stayed with him for a six hour shift. This had been Snape's third one.

'Did he say anything?' Dumbledore asked curiously.

Snape sniffed. 'I'm not a scribe, Albus. I don't take notes. If you want a messenger boy, send the werewolf.'

Dumbledore gave him a wry smile as Lupin snorted. 'I take it he said something you didn't like, Severus.' He chuckled.

Snape kept up the pretence and scowled at them both.

Dumbledore just smiled benignly at him as he stood. 'Shall we go and see how our protégé is then?' he said cheerfully, obviously very happy that Harry was awake once again.

As one the group hurried from the room and down to the hospital wing, entering the room to see Harry sitting in a large armchair waiting for them, the bed was gone.

'Oh good, you're all here, why don't you take a seat?' Harry flicked his wrist and a further five chairs appeared. They exchanged nervous glances, Harry's demeanor unsettling all but Severus. 'Thank you Madame Pomfrey.' Harry said to the medi-witch in what was clearly a dismissal. Poppy gave him a final look before nodding and leaving the room as the five professors sat, Snape choosing to stand by the door.

'You do not have to stay if you don't want to, Professor.' Harry told him. 'What I have to say is to the five people who tried to kill me.'

'Now Harry.' Dumbledore began and with another flick of his wrist the headmaster was silent.

'I have something to say and you _are_ going to listen, do you understand?' Harry's voice was deceptively mild but all in the room could feel the not so subtle rise in the room's temperature. Dumbledore nodded and Harry removed the silencing charm.

'I think I'll stay, Potter. If it's all the same to you.' Snape drawled.

Harry shrugged as if to say suit yourself, and looked at each of the five seated Professors in turn finally landing on Dumbledore once again. 'The Oath we exchanged at the beginning of last year has been broken. You broke it the moment you threw the killing curse at me.' he stated coldly.

'We had to, Harry. You have to be prepared.'

'I could have been dead for all you knew.' Harry retorted.

'But nothing happened, Harry. You're fine.' Albus insisted.

Harry's eyes blazed and the candle beside his bed flared violently. 'I've been in a coma for almost two weeks. I do not consider that fine.'

'But Harry.'

Once again the headmaster was silenced. 'Don't. Just don't. You had no right. You had no way of knowing what would happen. You had no way of knowing that it wouldn't kill me. You took a chance with my life that wasn't yours to take. The Oath is broken and I would appreciate it if you could stay as far away from me as possible, all of you. Other than class I want no contact with any of you. I'll let you know if I need any further training.' With his piece finished Harry got up, on slightly shaky legs truth be told, and walked swiftly from the room before anyone could stop him; leaving behind him a distinct crackling of magic that showed just how pissed off he really was.

* * *

><p>He barely made it to Gryffindor Tower but ten minutes later he sank gratefully into his bed and fell straight to sleep.<p>

Of course he was woken scarcely three short hours later as Ron let out a yell when he'd noticed his return.

'Harry, you're back.' He cried.

Harry picked up the pillow and held it over his head. 'Yes, and I was asleep too.' He grumbled.

'How was it at Caragan's? Did you learn heaps? Will you show us?' Ron kept blathering on and it was all Harry could do not to leap up and smother him with the pillow that was currently over his head. Only his fatigued state kept him from fulfilling the wish.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Harry mumbled.

'Oh, come on, Harry. Stop being a prat.'

'Go away.'

'Haaarrrry.' Ron was practically whining now.

Harry lifted his head, pillow and all so that Ron could see the expression on his face. 'Go. Away.' He ground out.

Ron's eyes widened and he back away from the bed. 'All right, alright, keep your shirt on. I was just asking. You don't have to be such a git.'

Harry let out an ominous growl and Ron scampered back to his side of the room as Harry let sleep overtake him once again.

* * *

><p>'Get up this instant you indolent brat.' Snape snarled as he stormed into the room some two hours later. Harry hadn't arrived for potions and after complaining to Albus he was told that if he wanted Harry in class he would have to get him himself.<p>

Albus wasn't going anywhere near him.

Not until he calmed down anyway.

Harry just opened his eyes and grunted. 'What?'

Snape stormed over and ripped the blankets off Harry's bed. 'I said, get up.' He growled, his tone of voice completely mismatching his expression which was a combination of concern, amusement and want at the sight of his half naked lover.

Harry frowned in confusion but it wasn't until he noticed several Gryffindors standing in the doorway that he realised what was going on. Dropping his head back down on the bed he sighed. 'I don't think so.'

'GET UP, POTTER.' Snape bellowed.

Harry snorted and rolled over. 'Make me.' he said simply, closing his eyes. He closed his eyes knowing that getting Severus angry was probably not conducive to a quiet morning but really quite beyond caring.

How wrong he was.

Before he could even take another breath he was hit with a Petrificus Totalis and floated above the bed and out the door.

Without a thought for his comfort the Boy-Who-Lived was levitated through the hallways of the school and down into the dungeons, Ron, Hermione and Dean, all of whom had been in Potions at the time, trailing nervously behind.

Snape hit the door to the potions classroom with such a strong opening charm that it flew back with a bang startling the remaining seven students, all Slytherins and Ravenclaws, and all of whom jumped a foot off the ground before snickering quietly at Harry's state of undress. Thankfully no cauldrons boiled over as Snape unceremoniously dumped Harry in his seat; canceling the spell instantly. Harry immediately stood up and turned towards the door.

'Don't even think about it.' Snape growled and Harry felt the potions master's wand touch his back directly between his shoulder blades. 'You are going to sit back down and begin your potion. You have less than eight months of schooling to go until your NEWTS and I refuse to allow a student to fail just because he's too stubborn to follow the rules. Even you, Mr Potter. You will attend every potions class for the remainder of the year if I have to drag you down here in your underwear every time. Have I made myself clear?'

Harry turned slowly and stared into his lover's eyes. He could see the strong emotions rolling freely beneath the mask. Severus was worried about him. Really worried.

'Crystal.' Harry murmured and Snape dropped his wand and stalked back to his desk although not before Harry saw the slight trembling in his hand.

'Get back to work. I expect you to have completed the potion before the end of class.' He snapped and the class hurried to obey.

Harry stood up, wandlessly transfiguring a robe from a piece of parchment and rolling his eyes as he pulled it over his head and heard a sigh from the direction of Daphne Greengrass and surprisingly, Dean. He exchanged an amused glance with Severus before collecting his ingredients and beginning the quite complicated potion.

He continued working in silence, not even looking at the text. He knew this potion. He had actually brewed it several times, two of which Dumbledore had made him swallow. He could feel the intense gaze from the onyx eyes on his every movement and he knew his lover was wondering if he understood the significance of the potion.

Hermione was whispering madly to herself at the table beside him as she desperately tried to save Ron's potion from turning a sickly shade of yellow. Ron was in fact staring at Harry open mouthed as he continued dicing and chopping and stirring without any semblance of order but with a sense of timing that showed much more talent and practice for potions then he had ever previously showed in class. If Harry had looked up he would have seen a number of students in class staring at him but the stress of the last twenty four hours kept his mind singularly focused on the task at hand in order not to think of anything else.

Hermione elbowed Ron who let out a yelp.

'Is there a problem, Mr Weasley?' The potions master sneered.

Ron gave Harry a final glance before shaking his head. 'No, Sir.' He answered weakly.

The class continued quietly until eventually nearly everyone was finished, Harry still having several ingredients to go. 'You will bring your full vials up here, clearly marked and tidy you desks and go. Mr Weasley, don't both saving that, I've seen better from a first year. Potter, you, of course, will continue until you have finished to my satisfaction.' The potions master said curtly. Harry let out a dramatic sigh but continued stirring without further comment.

'We'll save you some lunch, Harry.' Hermione whispered minutes later as she and Ron hurried from the room. Harry just nodded non-commitally and kept his eyes on his cauldron.

Harry continued stirring until the last of the students left and with a bang the door was closed behind them. He felt the locking and silencing charms as they were cast and finally lowered the stirring rod, waving his hand to extinguish the flame before looking up to see Severus staring at him intently once more.

Neither man showed any sigh of moving and the staring contest continued until eventually Severus spoke. 'Albus has asked me to brew a liquid Imperious.' He said quietly.

Harry didn't respond but Severus could once again see the storm of emotions crashing behind the vivid green eyes.

'He's also asked me to brew an Aconitum Draught.'

Harry looked away. 'You always have to have a backup plan.' He murmured sarcastically. He never heard the older man but moments later hands grasped his upper arms hauling him from the chair. He only saw into the fathomless black eyes for a second before he was yanked hard against a firm chest and a searing kiss placed on his lips.

'Merlin Leo.' Severus gasped when the potions master finally pulled away. Harry could feel the concern and worry in the man's every movement and without a word he gently tugged on the older wizard's arm, drawing him through his office and into his private rooms beyond.

He could feel the man looking at him curiously; both knew it was a big risk, but Harry didn't care. He needed the older man and he knew Severus needed him too.

Harry worked with a methodical determination as he rid them both of all clothing before pushing his lover down on the bed. The intensity continued as his mouth and hands rediscovered the body he had missed in as little as a few weeks.

'Leo.' Severus' breathing hitched as Harry sat down on him. Harry didn't slow his attentions even as he rocked himself in place.

'Fuck Leo.' Severus said again, rolling them abruptly so Harry was underneath and thrusting urgently.

Harry stared up into the lust filled expression in the dark eyes. 'I love you.' He whispered, his own shining with such a the depth of feeling it startled the older man and he came without even a sound, his breathing harsh as he continued to stare at the young man in his arms.

'You'll never be without me, you know that don't you?' Harry continued, reaching up to gently tuck several strands of hair behind Severus' ear. 'I'll always be with you.'

Severus found himself unable to answer as emotion after emotion surged through him. Harry could see almost every one reflected in the onyx eyes and he pulled the older man down until he was by his side and hugged him tightly, stroking the soft raven hair.

'If Albus...' Severus began.

'I don't care.' Harry said firmly cutting him off and holding him tightly as he tried to pull away.

'But Harry...'

Harry silenced him with a kiss. 'We have an hour, Sev. Just one hour before classes begin again. Please, just give me that.'

Severus just stared at him before nodding slowly. 'I love you too, Leo.' He murmured kissing Harry in return before placing his head on the young man's shoulder and closing his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – Nothing but this seriously twisted plot is mine.

**Chapter 12 – Calculated Risks**

The small alarm woke them five minutes before classes began and they both rose and dressed silently; casting glances at each other all the while. Minutes later they had finished and they walked silently back through to the classroom, stopping at the door as Harry took Severus' hand in his. His green eyes were bright and Severus reached out with his other hand and cupped Harry's cheek.

'I know.' He whispered and Harry smiled. They shared one final kiss before Harry summoned his bag and Severus opened the door.

'That is one detention served Mr Potter and due to your complete inability to follow even the simplest of rules I believe there is still three owing. Because of that fact you will unfortunately be inflicting your moronic presence on me again at lunchtime tomorrow. Do not be late.' He snarled before turning on his heel and stalking back into the classroom leaving the fourth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors that had been waiting outside groaning in dismay at the obvious mood the potions master was in. Harry shrugged in sympathy before moving through them and towards the second floor and his Charms class.

* * *

><p>'Sorry Professor. I had detention with Snape and he wouldn't let me out until the last cauldron was clean.' Harry said coldly but politely as he stepped into the classroom.<p>

Flitwick hesitated to say anything instead just nodding as Harry crossed the room and dropped into his seat beside Hermione and Ron.

He spent the entire class bored out of his skull as the rest of the students struggled to charm the sapling to grow into a rose bush. Even Hermione was having trouble getting the plant to flower correctly. The roses either stayed tightly closed, or opened so far they turned in on themselves and shriveled up turning black.

'Harry, aren't you going to even try.' She scolded.

'Miss Granger's right, Mr Potter. Perhaps you should try it so that I can mark you.' Flitwick squeaked.

Harry stood and lifted his wand. 'Consilgiere.' He murmured and the small sapling on his desk grew to almost fifty times his size, swamping the table top and filling the air with fragrance as copious amounts of roses burst into bloom.

'Oh wonderful, wonderful.' Flitwick squeaked.

'Harry!' Hermione hissed incredulously.

Harry ignored them both, sitting back down in his chair and pulling out yet another book Severus had given him to read.

'Ten points to Gryffindor, Mr Potter. Come one everyone. You see, it can be done.' Flitwick squeaked out across the classroom as the students all tried to emulate what Harry had done. Harry for his part just continued reading, in spite of the holes he could feel Hermione glaring into the back of his head.

He copped it at lunchtime though.

'How long have you been pretending you don't know what you're doing, Harry?' Hermione spat nastily, garnering the attention of most of the students around them.

Harry just raised an eyebrow. 'I do not have to explain myself to you, Hermione.' He said quietly as he filled his plate.

'Oh, I think you do, Harry.' Hermione went on at full bluster. 'Ron and I.'

'Hey, leave me out of it.' Ron interrupted, not that it had any effect on Hermione.

'Have been trying to look after you since the beginning of the year but you won't let us. You disappear without telling anyone and you pretend you don't know what you're doing and all the time you can do it better than anyone. Look at that potion this morning in class. You didn't even look at the book and yet you knew how to do it. You're hopeless at potions. What is going on?'

Harry leant back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest, the angry glint in his eye halting the witch's tirade. 'You are not my mother, nor my guardian, nor my keeper, Hermione.' He hissed quietly. 'You know exactly what I'm learning and why. I'm trying to end a war here, remember?'

It took a few seconds for Hermione to decipher exactly what that statement meant and she quickly looked away.

'I'll take that to mean the subject is dropped.' Harry said dryly and Hermione just nodded. 'Good, now can we eat in peace please?'

Nothing more was said and Hermione, Ron and the others continued to walk on eggshells for quite some time afterwards.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed almost too quickly in Harry's opinion. Without training he was finding himself almost at a loose end. He wanted to stay on top of his form but he had no one to duel with him and he couldn't ask Severus without asking Dumbledore and the others or questions would be raised he didn't want to answer. With the upcoming holidays he knew would be lonely. Ron and Hermione still treated him with caution and both were leaving for Christmas. In fact there were only eight students staying. The lost feeling just continued to grow.<p>

Eventually, a few days before Christmas Harry sent a note to all six of his teachers requesting their presence in the Room of Requirement after dinner one evening.

When Dumbledore and the others walked in they found seven chairs arrayed in a circle with Harry in one of them. His legs were crossed at the ankle and his hands folded neatly in his lap as he gestured with a nod for them all to take a seat carefully not meeting his lover's eyes.

None of them wanted to be the first to say anything so Harry decided to start. 'Thank you all for coming. I suppose you are wondering as to why I asked to see you.'

'I'll admit to being curious to know what it is you want, Harry.' Dumbledore said bravely.

Harry's face remained impassive. 'I have asked you here for one reason. I need to continue training and I need your help to do that.'

Severus' eyebrows shot skywards as Dumbledore eyed Harry in contemplation.

Harry returned the stare with one of his own. 'It will be different this time. I don't need you to teach me anything in the manner you used before.' He said slowly.

'Well, what is it you want us to do?' Remus spoke up and Harry turned his stare to encompass all in the room.

'I need practice in defensive shields and offensive potions, and I need practice in dueling. There will be no Tormentia in the middle of the night nor will I be dropped unarmed into the Forbidden Forest and under no circumstances will the Killing Curse be sent in my direction by any of you, ever.' Harry's eyes burned brightly.

Dumbledore glanced at the others before turning back to Harry. 'The training can't be too regimented, Harry, or it won't be realistic. You can be taken by surprise at any time and you need to be prepared.'

Harry seemed to think for a moment before nodding slowly. 'Alright, but no stupefying me in my sleep.'

Dumbledore smiled triumphantly. 'Wonderful, when do you want to start?' he said jovially.

Harry restrained himself from rolling his eyes and stood. 'How about now?'' he suggested, banishing his chair with a wave of his wrist.

Dumbledore and the others practically leapt off their chairs ready to duel almost immediately. Harry readied himself, finally meeting Severus' eyes and trying to convey with one look that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Severus seemed to understand and raised his wand as the others did the same. Dumbledore fired off the first curse and it was on.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, sweat dripping from his chin, blood dripping from his side and his breath coming in gasps, Harry stood in the centre of the room, six wands held tightly in his hand as he surveyed his teachers.<p>

'I have a request.' He panted. 'A gesture of trust if you will.'

'Of course, Harry. Anything.' Dumbledore smiled genially, crossing the room and plucking his wand from Harry's outstretched hand. He had won. The boy was back where he belonged and the Headmaster knew it wouldn't be too long before things would be back the way they were.

'I want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with the rest of the students.' Harry said quietly, having regained his breath.

Dumbledore frowned. 'Harry, I'm not sure how safe that is.'

Harry shook his head. 'Headmaster, with all due respect, it's after midnight. No one knows I will be going and I can be back in the castle before lunch. Tom Riddle would have to move incredibly fast to find out and get Death Eaters into Hogsmeade in the two hours I will be there.' Harry argued. 'I need to buy gifts for my friends and I can't get them any other way. I'll wear my cloak if you want and you can send as many escorts as you like.' Harry's voice had become pleading and Dumbledore realised that this could be a way of getting Harry completely back under his thumb. Dumbledore looked around at the other Professors. Lupin, Flitwick and Shacklebolt all shrugged in agreement. Moody seemed more wary and Severus looked as if the question was none of his concern.

Dumbledore sighed. 'Alright, Harry, you may go however.' He held up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to speak. 'No cloak, and you will be escorted by Alastor, Remus, Kingsley and Severus.' He said firmly.

'Great, more babysitting.' Severus muttered.

Harry glared at him before gifting Dumbledore with a smile. 'Thank you, Professor. I'll be as quick as I can and be back in the castle before you know I've even gone.'

'I'll expect nothing less, Harry.' The headmaster told him as Harry handed the wands back to their owners.

'Will that be all, Sir?'

'Yes, Harry. Good night.'

'Good night.' Harry replied, practically skipping out the door.

'Do you think that was wise, Albus?' Severus asked.

'I highly doubt an owl can get to Voldemort in two hours let alone give him enough time to mount an attack.' Dumbledore said sagely.

'Besides, even if Riddle sent a group of Death Eaters, from what we've seen of Harry, he should be able to hold them off on his own, let alone without our help.' Moody added.

'Quite right, Alastor. Everything will be fine. Let Harry think he's won this one and before the New Year is out he will be back with us.'

Dumbledore' s proclamation, tossed over his shoulder as he headed towards the door turned Severus' stomach but he hid it carefully behind his mask as he tried to work out exactly what it was Harry was up to.

* * *

><p>It was only as he walked back down towards the dungeons that he felt the small invisible piece of paper that was wrapped around the end of his wand.<p>

_Sev,_

_Can you please make sure Tom gets this note before tomorrow?_

_Leo._

The other side of the paper was covered in squiggles that Severus quickly realised was Parseltongue. He thought for several long minutes before moving to a book on the shelf that he hadn't used in almost twenty years and opened it, summoning a quill.

_Cicero._

After penning just that one word he closed the book replacing it on the shelf before pouring himself a glass of scotch and waiting.

It was almost two hours later when he heard the faint tapping on the door. Silently he moved through the pitch black room and opened the door to his rooms, hearing the soft flapping of the pitch black eagle hovering in the hallway.

'Take this to Lucius.' he murmured, holding out the note and hearing the bird fly off to find the open window it had entered the castle from.

The book was used only in emergencies. It was a pair, the other of which resided on Lucius Malfoy's desk. Actually the story went that there were actually four of them and because two were still missing and in unknown hands the reason to use them had to be urgent and the communication kept to a minimum. It had in fact only been used once before, the night James and Lily Potter died. The night Lucius had warned Severus that the Aurors were after him.

Tonight it had been the only way to get Harry's message out without arousing suspicion. If he had gone to the owlery and then something did happen tomorrow then he would certainly have been suspect number one on the headmaster's hit list.

'Leo, what are you doing?' he whispered as he walked silently through to his bedroom and got ready for bed.

Of course he got no answer.

* * *

><p>Harry was grinning brightly as he accompanied Ron and Hermione to the entrance hall after breakfast the next morning, even the presence of his keepers couldn't keep him from enjoying the scant two hours he would have out of the castle. Tomorrow the students would all be leaving for the holidays and they all seemed to be excited.<p>

'Where are you going, Harry?' Hermione asked as he stepped out of the castle and began heading towards the gates.

'To Hogsmeade with you of course.' He said simply.

'Oh, right, well.' Ron stammered unable to meet Harry's eye.

Harry looked between them curiously. 'Is something wrong?'

'No.' Hermione started to say but Ron cut her off.

'Yes, actually.' The redhead said firmly. 'We didn't think you'd be able to come. I mean, you never are and I well...I asked Hermione to come with me...just the two of us.'

'It's alright, Ron. Harry can join us.' Hermione said, seeing the suddenly dull look on Harry's face.

'No, don't worry about it.' Harry murmured. 'I have shopping to do and I have to be back at the school by lunchtime.'

He didn't know why he was so angry as he stalked off towards the village, Severus and the others in hot pursuit. He hadn't been really close to Ron and Hermione for more than a year. It was inevitable that they would get together eventually.

'I can't believe they didn't tell me.' he grumbled.

'Everyone has secrets, Potter.' Severus murmured from slightly behind him and Harry jumped. He turned his head slightly and caught the black eyes staring back at him pointedly. 'You have just over an hour and a half, Potter. I suggest you use it wisely. Some of us have better things to do than watching your arse all day.'

Harry couldn't help but grin. You're not one of them though are you, he thought to himself.

Severus must have worked out what he was thinking as he just rolled his eyes as they continued their hurried pace towards the village.

The students all seemed surprised to see Harry actually out of the castle. It had been a year and a half since he had been allowed to come to Hogsmeade and his presence surrounded closely by the four professors radiated a sense of urgency that unsettled those around them.

Harry visited several shops, picking up many gifts as Severus and the others waited outside, scanning the streets around them.

'Are you finished yet, Potter. This is the sixth shop. You can't possibly have this many friends.' Severus snapped.

'Almost. Just one more person to buy for.' He gave the potions master a cheeky grin as he ducked into the final shop.

The screams started and moments later Severus and the others saw a large group of Death Eaters swarming down the streets.

'Get Potter.' Moody yelled at Lupin as he began firing off hexes in an effort to distract the Death Eaters. 'Well, cover you. Try to get him back to Honeydukes and into the tunnel back to the school.'

Severus followed the ex Auror's example and together with Shacklebolt began sending curses into the sea of black.

'No, NO.' Harry's voice carried over the screams as he and Lupin ran out of the shop. 'You can't send me back. I'm staying and fighting.'

'Potter, go with Lupin now.' Severus yelled.

'No, this is my war. I'll not be sheltered while others die.' Harry cried, shoving his way past Shacklebolt and ducking Lupin's outstretched arms as he ran towards the Death Eaters.

'God damn it, the boy's got a death wish.' Moody barked as they all chased after him.

The fighting continued. There were over fifty Death Eaters and Harry struggled to take them down without killing any of them. He saw a flash of white hair and smiled grimly.

'Malfoy.' He yelled, his eyes blazing.

'Ah, Potter, I didn't expect to see you here.' The blond aristocrat lied easily.

'Whatever.' Harry snarled, firing off several curses that caused Malfoy to have to drop to the ground, covering him in muddy slush.

'You'll pay for that, Potter.' Malfoy growled, sending his own barrage of curses. Several of the surrounding Death Eaters began to join in this duel. Severus, Kingsley, Lupin and Moody all tried gamely to keep the Death Eaters away from the Boy-Who-Lived but it was in vain. As good as they were they were outnumbered and they fell one by one until only Harry was left.

Just as Dumbledore and the others were seen running down from the castle Malfoy made his move, throwing himself on Harry from behind and grabbing him.

'Say goodbye to your teachers Potter. You have a date with the Dark Lord.' He spat before they were whisked away by Portkey.

* * *

><p>'Severus, Alastor, what happened? Where's Harry?' Dumbledore asked as soon as he had revived them.<p>

Moody's wooden leg was looking decidedly worse for wear and his had a large gash over his magical eye. Severus had a massive concussion and was having enormous trouble seeing straight. He could make out some fuzzy images of Aurors as they cleaned up after the attacks, Portkeying injured students to St Mungos and escorting uninjured ones back to the school.

'Malfoy.' Severus said fuzzily. 'Portkey. Took him. Couldn't stop him.'

'How in the hell did he know Harry was here?' Dumbledore growled.

'I don't think he did, Albus.' Moody cut in. 'He seemed surprised to actually see Harry. I think this was just supposed to be an attack on the village. Potter being here was just a bonus.'

'Which Lucius took full advantage of.' Dumbledore threw up his hands. 'He's not ready yet. He's not ready to face that monster.'

'We'll get him back, Albus.' Lupin said firmly, having been revived minutes before.

'Where's Kingsley?'

'They took him to St Mungos.' Lupin explained. 'His left arm is almost hanging off.'

'Oh.'

'Headmaster.' Severus said quietly. 'We need to get back to the school. If the Dark Lord does have Potter it won't be long until I am summoned. If I am to explain my behaviour of today to him and survive the experience then there are several potions I need to take.'

'Of course, Severus. Come on, let's get you up.' Dumbledore actually helped the younger man to his feet as Moody restored his leg and together with Lupin began hobbling after them.

* * *

><p>Harry and Lucius landed with a thump; the blonde man snorting as Harry reached out and grabbed the nearest piece of furniture to steady himself.<p>

'Sod off.' Harry snapped.

'Harry?'

Harry turned at the sound of Tom's voice. 'Tom.' He breathed, his face breaking into a stunning smile.

'Are you alright? You're note didn't explain much.'

Harry nodded his smile fading. 'I just...I had to get out of there. Sorry for the short notice.'

'It's alright, Harry. We'll discuss it later.' Tom said crossing the room, placing an arm across the boy's shoulders and steering him from the room. 'Now, I bet you're hungry. Why don't we have some lunch and then I'll call Severus.'

'Yeah, I'd leave it for a bit.' Harry said with a snort. 'Dolohov got him a beauty and I think he'll be a bit sore until he can dose himself up with his own medicine.' Harry snickered.

Tom laughed and with Lucius trailing they walked into the dining room where Tom had already had the house elves prepare a stunning lunch in anticipation of Harry's arrival.

'I trust everything went well, Lucius.' Riddle hissed.

'It went as per your orders, Mr Lord.' Lucius said as the three sat down to eat. 'Everything but the Killing Curse was used. We lost about six members to the Aurors but they will be released before the week is up.'

'Very good. Now shall we eat?'

Not much was said during the meal. Tom did not mention anything about Hogwarts or Dumbledore. It wasn't until the meal finished that they moved into the study that the subject arose. Before they left the dining room Tom used Lucius' dark mark to summon Severus.

'Harry, how are you? Severus told us what happened on Halloween.' Tom asked gently as they sat down and Lucius left the room.

Harry sighed. 'I'm fine. I sort of handed Dumbledore his arse on a platter afterwards, figuratively anyway, and he's left me alone ever since.'

'Why the elaborate ruse then? Why the cryptic note in the middle of the night?'

'Is this just a game to you, you moronic dunderhead.' Severus snapped as he swept through the doorway and crossed the room to loom over the Boy-Who-Lived. 'Do you have any idea how dangerous that stunt you pulled today was? You could have been hit by a stray curse, or one of your friends could have tried to help you. Or Merlin forbid, Dumbledore might have seen through your completely Gryffindor plan. What in Merlin's name possessed you to take such a risk?' Severus finished almost in a yell, breathing heavily. That particular action almost stopped completely as in his haze of anger he finally saw Tom sitting in the sofa across from Harry and dropped to his knees.

'Oh, My Lord, I apologise. I didn't see you.'

Tom waved him off. 'It's alright, Severus. I do understand your concern for Harry was all encompassing at that moment, however do not let it happen again. Harry too deserves your respect, not to be talked down to like a small child.'

Severus looked suitably chastised. 'I apologise, Harry.' He murmured.

Harry smiled. 'Its okay, Sev. I should have told you. I was just worried what you might say.' He said softly.

'Quite rightly, going by that display.' Riddle offered causing Severs to flush.

'I thought if I told you, you might convince me not to, or worse, try and stop me.' Harry whispered, standing abruptly and moving to stand by the window, staring out into the darkness. 'I couldn't let you do that. I had to do this.

Severus, after a nod from the Dark Lord stood and crossed to stand behind his lover. 'Why Harry? Why did you take such a risk?' he asked softly.

Harry turned, his eyes filled with tears. 'I just wanted to spend Christmas with my family.' He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – Isn't mine

**Chapter 13 – Decisions and Consequences**

Harry sighed; the feeling of the warm body wrapped around him was something he had missed dearly. A hand came and carded gently through his hair.

'You're thinking again, Leo.' Severus chided gently.

Harry looked up and smiled at the love showing in the onyx eyes. 'They're good thoughts, really.' Harry murmured, his fingers tracing small circles on his lover's chest.

'Stop it.' Severus whispered bending his head and capturing Harry's lips with his own.

Several hours later they emerged from their rooms and spent the day wandering the gardens in silence, both enjoying being with each other without threat of being seen by eyes that shouldn't. Tom joined them for lunch by the lake before leaving them alone once again.

Harry lay back on the blanket, warming charms around them still going strong as Severus lay beside him, gently rubbing his stomach.

'Leo, you can't do this again, you know that don't you?' the older murmured.

Harry closed his eyes. 'I know.' He whispered. 'I just...I had to come. I needed my family.'

Harry's voice was so weary and so full of want that Severus couldn't scold him further, instead wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. 'You do know that Draco is going to strangle you when he gets here, don't you?' he snorted.

Harry laughed. 'Yes, yes I do.'

* * *

><p>Sure enough, that evening when Draco, Pansy and Blaise arrived, their respective parents in tow, Harry was indeed set upon.<p>

'Harry, we were so worried. We didn't know what had happened?' Pansy gasped throwing her arms around him.

'I could strangle you right now.' Draco snapped. 'You should have told us. How could you even think of such a Gryffindor thing to do?'

Harry snorted, gently untangling Pansy's arms from around his neck. 'Perhaps because I am a Gryffindor.' He said lightly.

'Not a real one.' Draco challenged.

Harry full out laughed. 'True, true. You must be a bad influence.'

Draco scowled at him and Harry turned to see Blaise smirking at him and raised an eyebrow. 'What, no, you should have told me, or, what on earth were you thinking, from you?'

Blaise shrugged. 'Nope, you're big enough and ugly enough to look after yourself.' He said simply.

Harry frowned. 'Thanks...I think.' He added causing those around them to laugh.

Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they all headed for the dining room for what would be a night to remember.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned loudly the next morning when he woke with a hangover that would have felled a troll. 'Bloody hell, what on earth was in that glass that Draco gave me?' He breathed.<p>

'It's your own fault, Leo. I told you not to drink it.' Severus snorted as he picked out clothes from the wardrobe.

'Sev, please, don't you have a potion or something?' Harry whined piteously.

The potions master smirked. 'I might.'

'Sev.' Harry whined, an arm flung across his eyes.

'And just why should I give it to you? What will that teach you?'

'It'll teach me to get my own potion ready the night before so I don't have to listen to you saying I told you so all morning.' Harry retorted dryly.

'Touché.' Severus drawled crossing to the chest of drawers and pulling out a green filled vial.

'Sev, please, I'll do anything.' Harry pleaded, still unable to open his eyes against the harsh light.

Severus smirked. 'Anything, Leo?'

'Anything, please. I'm about to throw up all over your nice silk sheets.'

'Well, we can't have that, can we? Open.' The older man held the vial to Harry's lips and waited for him to open his mouth before tipping the contents in.

Harry grimaced as he swallowed and moments later the green tinge to his face faded away and he removed his arm.

'All better?' Severus drawled as if talking to a child.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he growled, grabbing the older man's forearm, yanking him down onto the bed and flipping them. 'Haven't you heard the expression about tormenting a bear with a sore head?' he hissed his green eyes bright as he stared down at the man under him.

'Leo.' Severus' breath hitched as Harry's hand closed around him. Any further comments were lost when his mouth followed thereafter.

* * *

><p>The following eight days that Harry spent at Malfoy Manor were some of the happiest of his life. Christmas day was full of presents and food and laughter and love, Harry never wanted the day to end and that evening found him standing in his favourite window in the library staring out over the snow covered grounds that glinted in the moonlight as his eyes filled with tears. Severus knew exactly what was wrong and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, gently kissing his neck.<p>

'There will be many more days like this.' He murmured softly.

Harry sighed and sagged against the firm chest. 'I know.' Harry whispered.

New Years passed in a blaze of fireworks and champagne; Harry and Tom throwing an enormous party for all the Death Eaters and their families, not just the inner circle. Harry arrived in disguise and his use of charms so good even Severus didn't recognise him when he walked in. Once all those in the room had been charmed like those in the inner circle had been during the summer, then the charms were removed, causing a stunned silence that lasted for several minutes before a cheer went up and the celebrations continued.

Harry danced with Severus and Tom and Draco, Blaise and Pansy before returning to Severus once again.

'Happy?' The potions master questioned as they moved slowly around the ballroom.

Harry couldn't help but smile. 'Deliriously.' He murmured tilting his head and allowing the older man to kiss him softly as those around them tried not to stare.

Severus face turned grave. 'You know you will have to return before the students do in two days time. Dumbledore is pressuring me to rescue you. I don't know how much longer he will wait.'

Harry smile faulted. 'I know.' He sighed. 'I just wish this year was over.'

Severus ran his fingers gently down Harry's cheek. 'You don't have to go back, Leo.' He murmured.

Harry stared at the face of the man he loved. 'Yes, I do.' He whispered. 'There is too much at stake for me not to finish Hogwarts.'

Severus pulled him tighter against his body. 'Promise me you will be careful.' He pleaded softly.

Harry nodded. 'Albus can't hurt me.' he whispered. 'Not when I know I have you waiting for me. I'll be the perfect weapon for him until June; after that, he can't touch me.'

'I love you, Leo.' Severus breathed.

'Itarsshha cereath ssshiiaa assithp.' Harry hissed, feeling the immediate effects of the Parseltongue on the man in his arms.

'Leo.' Severus gave a strangled gasp but Harry just smiled wickedly at him and stopped dancing, lifting himself up on tiptoes to whisper in his lover's ear exactly what he wanted to do to him; in Parseltongue of course.

Severus black eyes were glinting with need. 'I have no idea of what you just said.' He said hoarsely before all but dragging the Boy-Who-Lived from the ballroom, to the amusement of Tom and the others, all of whom had been watching them for some time from the other side of the room.

'I don't suppose they will return anytime soon.' Lucius drawled.

'If you had Harry in your bed would you return anytime soon?' Blaise said mildly, causing Draco, Tom and Lucius to look at him in surprise. 'What?'

'I didn't know you were gay, Blaise.' Tom questioned.

'I'm not, My Lord. But that doesn't mean I can appreciate beauty and power when I see it.' The Slytherin said simply.

Tom regarded him curiously for several moments. 'Well said, young Zabini. Well said.'

Blaise smiled. 'Thank you, My Lord.'

* * *

><p>Harry called them into the training room the following evening; Tom, Lucius, Severus, Draco and Blaise. He left Pansy out as he didn't think she would be up to this.<p>

'What is it, Harry?' Tom asked quizzically at the look on Harry's face.

'I need you all to do something for me.' Harry said quietly.

'Anything.' Draco answered immediately and Harry couldn't help but smile.

'How very un-Slytherin of you, Draco. Leaping before you look, you do not know what it is I'm going to ask.'

Draco gave him a sheepish look even as Tom and his father snorted softly. Harry winked at him and went on.

'You all know the circumstances in which I arrived eight days ago and I'm sure if you think about it you will realise the condition I must be in when I am returned to Hogwarts.' Harry said carefully.

Predictably Severus was the first to work out what he was saying. 'No. Absolutely not.' The older man growled.

'Severus.' Harry began but he was cut off.

'You must be out of your mind if you think any of us could do that to you.' His lover snapped.

'Severus, you have to.'

'No, I don't. I could never lay a hand on you in that way.' Severus folded his arms over his chest as if to say the discussion was over.

'It is because you love me that you will do it.' Harry said softly, crossing the room to place a hand on the man's arm. Severus' expression became pleading.

'I can't, Leo.' He whispered.

'Sev, please, you have to. There is too much at stake. I knew when I decided this course of action of what the consequences would be. And I know the consequences will be much worse if you don't do as I ask.' Harry said firmly.

'But there are charms and things' Severus whispered helplessly, knowing Harry was right.

'Which Dumbledore will see through immediately.' Harry countered.

'Um, what is going on?' Draco asked, as dense as ever.

Harry left his lover's side, mindful of the horrified looks the others in the room were trying hard to hide, and moved to stand beside his friend. 'I have to go back to Hogwarts tonight, Draco. Severus is in too much danger if I stay any longer.'

'Well, go back then. Blaise and Pansy and I will be there tomorrow night anyway.'

Harry shook his head. 'Draco, what condition do you think I should be in after being kidnapped and held by my supposed enemy for a week; an enemy that is supposed to hate me and wants nothing more than my death?'

Draco's eyes widened and he shrugged nervously. 'Well, I suppose you would be a bit thinner.' He joked wanly.

Harry snorted softly and looked around at his family. 'You have to do this, you know that don't you?' he asked softly.

'Are you sure a charm wouldn't work?' Blaise asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. 'No.' He turned to see Tom staring at him.

'I swore I wouldn't.' The Dark Lord said quietly.

'I know.' Harry whispered, knowing that if anyone would do as he asked it would be this man, and that if he did then the others would follow.

Tom shook his head even as he raised his wand. 'Contushio.' He murmured, the red light streaking across the room and hitting Harry square in the chest. Harry grunted in pain but didn't make any other movement.

'Please.' He whispered hoarsely.

Lucius went next and one by one they all joined in. Severus found himself unable to even look at Harry as he sent curses and hexes in his lover's direction.

About fifteen minutes later Harry finally dropped to the ground, covered head to toe in blood and looking as if he had just gone twenty rounds with a rampaging herd of hippogriffs. Draco and Blaise both were crying, Lucius was looking as if he would rather been anywhere but where he was, Severus was practically having a breakdown on the spot, something unheard of for the normally stoic man, and Tom's face was coldly impassive as he tried not to show just how much he hated what he had done.

Severus rushed to Harry's side, gently cradling him against his side. Harry let out a pained gasp as the movement caused his three broken ribs to poke sharply into his lung. The others crowded around as Severus effortlessly lifted the Boy-Who-Lived in his arms.

'Draco, run and get a pain potion and a dreamless sleep.' Severus murmured and still crying the blonde Slytherin tore from the room. 'Just relax, Leo.' Severus whispered. 'It's over now.'

Draco was back in seconds and held both vials up to Harry's mouth. The Boy-Who-Lived swallowed them both, pained green eyes looking steadily at each of the figures in the room. 'Thank you.' He gasped out before his eyes closed and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head. 'My Lord, could you give me twenty minutes to get him there and send for me please?'

'Why Severus, I thought you would want to stay with Harry?' Tom asked quietly.

'I would, but I can't. I know Poppy will take care of him and if I have to be in the same room with that man for longer than a few minutes I won't be held responsible for my actions.'

Tom nodded in understanding, lifting hand and gently touching the only part of Harry's face not covered in blood; his scar. 'Go now, and make sure he's alright. Give him this when he wakes.' The Dark Lord pulled a small package out of his pocket and handed it to the potions master.

Snape nodded and quickly strode from the room.

* * *

><p>Severus hurried through the darkness, Harry held tightly in his arms. He couldn't help but shudder as his lover's pale and blood covered face was illuminated by the castle lights.<p>

'I love you, Leo.' Severus whispered as he all but leapt up the steps and slipped through the door. He watched as several portraits were quickly vacated and knew the headmaster would have been alerted to their arrival.

Sure enough Dumbledore was stepping out of the floo in the hospital wing as they arrived.

'Oh, Severus, thank Merlin.' Dumbledore rushed over to the bed as the potions master placed the unconscious figure down gently. 'I was beginning you think you wouldn't be able to get away.'

The calculating look in the headmaster' eye turned Severus stomach but he stared back impassively. 'I had to wait until just the right moment. As it is I should return before my absence is noted.'

Dumbledore waved dismissively and turned back to Poppy. 'How is he? Will he be able to return to training tomorrow?'

'Albus, he's been tortured.' Poppy said bluntly. 'What do you think?'

'He's had a week off, he needs to train.'

Just as Severus was about to strangle the elderly wizard in front of him with his bare hands he felt the tell tale burn in his forearm and hissed. 'I must go.' He said curtly, spinning on his heel and walking swiftly from the room. Dumbledore did not even take his eyes from Harry, letting the other man walked to what, if there hadn't been the hidden story, in reality would have been his death.

Poppy glanced his way in concern but Severus never saw as he closed the door behind him, walking rapidly through the darkened hallways to the entrance hall and out onto the grounds.

The burning in his forearm wasn't painful and it took his mind off the bloody figure back up in the hospital wing but the moment he landed at the gates of Malfoy Manor the burning stopped and Dumbledore's feigned concern and calculating eyes came back in full force.

'I shouldn't have left him there.' He murmured, his usually impeccable posture slumping as he lent against the stone pillar beside the gates and pinched the bridge of his nose.

A gentle hand landed on his arm startling the potions master. 'Harry knows what he's doing, Uncle Severus.' Draco said quietly, his eyes still red rimmed from the events of the evening. 'He's strong and he's smart. He'll be okay.'

Severus stared at his godson and nodded. 'I know.' He whispered and wrapped an arm around the seventeen year old's shoulders as they walked slowly through the snow up to the manor.

* * *

><p>Harry woke almost a day later to a dull ache right through his body. As usual Dumbledore had forbid him his pain killing potions and Poppy had to go along with it. Harry just thanked god that Severus had had the presence of mind to give him one before they left the manor.<p>

Unfortunately, strong as it was, and the ones in his drawer were up there, it was starting to wear off and Harry knew it was going to hurt. The only thing he had to take the edge off the pain were the memories of the past week and they were so strong Harry had no questions as to whether he had done the right thing. Just waking up in Severus' arms every day for a week reminded him of what he was working so hard for.

'Sev.' He breathed, his face screwing into a grimace as the potion finally wore off and a wave of pain washed over him.

'Mr Potter?'

Harry heard Madame Pomfrey's tentative voice from nearby and froze. He had forgotten where he was for just a moment. Hesitantly he opened his eyes and couldn't stop the sigh of relief when he saw no sign of Dumbledore.

Thankfully Madame Pomfrey took the sigh to mean he was in pain. 'I'm sorry, Harry, but Albus won't let me give you anything.'

'It's alright, Madame Pomfrey. I think I have one I made myself in my bedside drawer.' He murmured conspiratorially just as Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, Moody, Flitwick and Shacklebolt swept into the room.

The medi-witch bent low as if adjusting Harry's pillows. 'Be careful, Mr Potter.' She whispered softly.

Harry looked at her curiously but she just backed away and disappeared back into her office.

'Ah, Harry, my boy, you're awake at last.' Dumbledore said cheerfully as he crossed the room to stand beside his bed his other teachers following.

It was in that moment that Harry realised what Poppy Pomfrey meant. Dumbledore had cast a monitoring charm on him while he had been unconscious. There was no other explanation for the group's sudden appearance during what Harry knew must have been the feast to welcome the students back from their Christmas Holidays.

He glanced at each of the Professors in turn before finishing with the potions master. 'Thank you for getting me out of there, Professor Snape.' Harry murmured softly.

'You're welcome, Potter, but if you had listened to Lupin in the first place you wouldn't have had to be rescued. You practically need a minder.' Severus sniffed, his black eyes piercing Harry as if to tell him what he already knew.

Harry nodded slowly making Severus was aware that he had understood.

'I have to agree, Harry.' Dumbledore's previously twinkling eyes were now ice cold. 'You should have returned to the castle with Remus the moment you were told. You were reckless and stupid, something I had thought you had grown out of.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry whispered, hanging his head.

'You do realise now that you aren't ready to face him, don't you? This means much more training. The three weeks without have obviously taken their toll, something that will have to be rectified immediately.' Harry struggled not to react to that statement even as Dumbledore continued. 'Thank goodness you came to your senses before the holidays and we can get back to some serious work.'

'Yes, Professor.' Harry said meekly, suddenly realising that there was one factor to his brilliant plan he hadn't counted on.

The fact that Dumbledore would use it against him.

Dumbledore cast a tempus charm. 'We have to get back, Harry. We'll expect you in the great hall in fifteen minutes.' His piece finished the headmaster swept from the hospital wing, all but Lupin and Shacklebolt following.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. 'Damn it.' He whispered.

The two adults waited in silence but Harry could feel their presence and it grated on him. He quickly sat up, almost throwing up what little he had in his stomach at the pain that tore through him. Instead he swallowed heavily and pushed back the blankets, shuffling his legs over the side of the bed and standing. Without a word he crossed to the bathroom and relieved himself before splashing a liberal amount of water on his face.

'Well, game's on once more.' He murmured scrubbing furiously at his face with a towel before conjuring a clean set of robes before walking back into the hospital wing and towards the door.

'Mr Potter, just where do you think you're going?' Madame Pomfrey's shrill voice sounded across the room.

Harry glanced back at her and shook his head before sweeping from the room, Lupin and Shacklebolt trailing. Poppy sighed heavily and shook her head, knowing that no matter what she wanted she was unable to do anything about it with the oath to Albus hanging over her head.

'Merlin protect you, Harry Potter.' She murmured. 'Because it seems as if no one else is will.' She added softly, returning to her office.

* * *

><p>Harry struggled through the feast, accepting the hugs and pats on the back with only a grimace. Almost everyone seemed to be glad to see him back. Draco and the Slytherins were their usual nasty selves but Harry knew it was all for show and just responded in kind.<p>

He could feel the numerous eyes around the hall on him repeatedly and he made a show of eating and talking to his friends. Eventually the meal was over and the students stood to leave. Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and nodded when the elderly wizard gestured for him to stay.

Once the hall was empty the six teachers came down and surrounded him. 'I wanted to restart your training tonight, Harry, but several of your Professors have suggested that you may need another day to recover.' Dumbledore's blue eyes glanced towards Shacklebolt and Flitwick and Harry couldn't help but flash the two a grateful look.

'Thank you, Sir.' Harry murmured when he notice Dumbledore was awaiting an answer.

'Enjoy your reprieve, my boy, because tomorrow all bets are off.'

'Yes, Professor. Thank you again.' As Harry walked swiftly from the hall he couldn't help but wonder why he was actually thanking the man but he did it anyway.

Ron, Hermione and everyone else were all still in the common room tell each other about their wonderful holidays. The conversation halted the moment Harry joined them and several eyes held pity for what Harry had supposedly been through over the break. Harry gave them all a small smile.

'I'm still a bit tired. I'll see you all in the morning.' He said softly before crossing the common room.

'Are you okay, Harry?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

Harry looked back at them, his foot on the first step as he studied each one in turn. 'I'm fine.' He murmured finally and disappeared up the staircase.

* * *

><p>Thankfully the dorm room was empty and Harry pulled off his robes and tossed them on the end of his bed, only just hearing a thud as a small package tumbled from the pocket to hit the floor.<p>

Harry frowned, he didn't remember anything being in his pocket when he conjured the robes in the hospital wing several hours earlier.

Suddenly he remembered the small tug on his robes as he passed his lover on his way out of the great hall. Almost leaping over the bed he grabbed the small package and quickly tore of the small bit or wrapping, his heart leaping into his throat as he saw a familiar but slightly different looking mirror.

Gingerly he opened it. 'Um, hello.' Harry said hesitantly.

'Sev?' There was no answer.

'Draco?' Again nothing.

Harry's eyes widened. 'Tom?' he whispered incredulously. The mirror fogged for a moment before the face of the Dark Lord appeared within.

'Harry, you're alright.' Tom sighed in relief.

Harry couldn't help but stared unmoving at the elder wizard.

'You are alright, aren't you?' Tom tried again after several moments of silence.

Harry shook himself out of his stupor and nodded. 'Yeah, I'm fine. The old man gave me a reprieve from training tonight. I was just getting into bed when I found this in one of my pockets.

Tom gave Harry a wry smile. 'Yes, Severus is a sly thing.' He drawled softly and Harry snickered.

'You don't know the half of it.' Harry chuckled.

Tom frowned.

'Actually, he told you didn't he, so you probably do know don't you?'

Tom snorted and shook his head. 'I'm glad to see your experiences of the other night have not dulled your sense of humour any.'

Harry grinned. 'Are you kidding? The memories of the other night can't even break through the ones from the holidays. They override everything else.'

Tom smiled. 'I'm glad.'

'Thank you for having me.' Harry said sincerely. 'And thank you for understanding why I had to come in the first place.'

Tom cocked his head and nodded. 'It's not even six months, Harry. You can do it.'

'I know.'

The two stared at each other for several moments in silence before Tom spoke. 'I've charmed the mirror so only you can see it. Keep it somewhere safe and if you ever want to talk just call and I'll be there.'

Harry nodded and swallowed thickly; the thought behind the gift surprisingly touching. 'Thank you.'

Tom smiled again. 'Good night, Harry. Pleasant dreams.'

'Night Tom.' Harry whispered, closing the mirror and using a sticking charm to fix it to the back of the bed head where even the house elves wouldn't find it. That finished he took off the heavy shoes he had worn all evening and pulled on some slim trainers and without taking off his trousers shirt or jumper climbed into bed.

He had no illusions as to Dumbledore's idea of tonight. According to the headmaster it finished at midnight and tomorrow started. There was no way Harry would be unprepared. He swallowed a vial of pain potion to dull the lingering effects from the night before and lay down; it wasn't long before his eyes closed and darkness took him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 14 – Awe and Fear**

He managed to sleep through the night undisturbed but was ambushed on his way to breakfast the next morning. The fourth step of the second flight of stairs was a Portkey and triggered to his magical signature. The moment he stepped on it he found himself yanked harshly away; landing in the training room to be hit with Dumbledore's favourite curse.

As he struggled to push over the top of the pain and break it he thanked Merlin that he'd been by himself. He hated to think of what would have happened it Hermione or Ron had been with him or worse, touching him when he'd been whisked away.

In the end it was his anger that broke through and he let it feed him as he threw back some of the harshest hexes and curses he had ever used. After half an hour Dumbledore called a halt to the duel and stared back at Harry; his eyes twinkling triumphantly as Moody and the others stared back at him.

'Well done, Harry. Your experiences of the last week don't seem to have weakened you after all.'

Harry nodded sharply. 'Yes, if anything they have made me stronger, more determined to do what I must.' He said firmly, only he noticing the small twitch of the potions master's lips even as the older man's eyes were still pained.

Dumbledore just smiled genially. 'That's good to hear. You may go now, Harry.'

Harry nodded again. 'Thank you, Professor.' He said quietly, before quickly striding from the room.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione looked up curiously as Harry swept into the great hall. They had both seen him leave he common room long before they did.<p>

'Harry?' Hermione questioned.

'Don't ask.' Harry replied devouring a piece of toast within seconds and chasing it down with several swallows of pumpkin juice before heading back towards the door.

'Harry, where are you going?' Ron yelled after him.

'I have to check something.' Harry called back and ducked from the hall mindful of the numerous sets of eyes watching him from the head table.

He jogged through the halls towards the library before ducking down the passageway and slipping on his invisibility cloak. He knew Severus would have returned to his classroom. The older wizard never ate after one of Harry's "sessions".

Sure enough the potions master was sitting at his desk, head tilted back and eyes closed as his hand rubbed at his temples. Harry stole up behind him, still hidden by the cloak and replaced the man's hands with his own. Snape jumped slightly before realising who it was.

'Leo.' He breathed.

'I love you, Sev.' Harry whispered. 'Thank you for what you did yesterday. I know how much you loathed doing it but I thank you for doing it anyway.' He added, leaning around the potions master's chair and placing a gentle chaste kiss to the older man's lips. 'See you in class.'

Snape just nodded, his eyes still closed as Harry stole back out of the room. 'I love you too.' He whispered to the empty classroom.

* * *

><p>'Harry.'<p>

'Good evening, Headmaster, Professors.' Harry said deferentially as he came to a halt in the middle of the training room.

'Harry.' Dumbledore said again. 'It has come to my attention that you might be abusing your privileges again.'

Harry's eyebrows shot skywards. 'I beg your pardon.'

'I have word that you used your Invisibility Cloak to sneak off the grounds during breakfast this morning.'

'What? No I didn't.'

'You were seen putting the cloak on and then not seen again for over an hour. You know you're not allowed to leave the grounds without permission.'

'But I didn't.' Harry protested, glancing around at his other teachers. 'Yes, I used the cloak, but I just wandered the halls. I wanted to be alone.' Harry could see the headmaster wasn't buying it. 'I was sick of Hermione harping on at me about studying. I have more important things to worry about than how many NEWTs I get.'

That seemed to be the right thing to say as Dumbledore finally smiled genially. 'Ah yes, Miss Granger. She can certainly be a hard task master.'

'Yes Sir.' Harry agreed.

Blue eyes hardened. 'I'm afraid though, Harry, that I will have to relieve you of your father's cloak, just until the summer. Lest it be used for nefarious purposes.'

'But Professor.' Harry began but trailed off at the look on the headmaster's face. He knew he would never win this argument. He knew if he didn't give in over this, further questions would be asked. He could see the other Professors watching him. Moody, Shacklebolt and Flitwick looked as determined as Dumbledore, Snape's face was completely blank and Lupin just looked at him sadly. 'Fine.' He whispered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small square before enlarging it. He didn't hand it to Dumbledore however, but instead pushed it towards the only former Marauder in the room. 'Please keep it safe, Remus.' He muttered, unable to look at anyone as tears burned in his eyes.

He knew he should have been more careful but he'd been in such a hurry to see his lover he had forgotten the portraits. It was a mistake he would never make again.

Dumbledore smiled triumphantly, patting Harry's shoulder but ignoring the flinch the young man gave. 'Wonderful, now I think it's time to try the Antores Draught again, Harry.' He suggested.

It showed the other Professors just how upset the Boy-Who-Lived really was as he made no sign he had heard the headmaster's actual words, instead simply nodding slowly but refusing to raise his head. Snape knew he was struggling not to cry at the thought of his father's cloak being taken away. He too, knew the young man would be unlikely to see it ever again if the plan for graduation came off. Dumbledore, for his part, took no notice and just held out a violent orange vial until Harry took it with a shaking hand.

Now, Harry, I want you to try an expel the potion within a few minutes. It took far too long the last time and you could be weakened. Off you go.'

'Half the vial?' Harry asked tentatively.

'All of it.' Dumbledore's voice was cold but firm and Harry knew this was his punishment for using the cloak.

Harry heard a sharp gasp to his left but tilted his head and swallowed the contents of the vial without meeting any eyes.

The volume alone had his blood burning within moments as the Draught slid down his throat. He coughed several times, his eyes watering causing streams of water to pour down his cheeks.

'Shit.' He gasped, dropping immediately to his knees as his stomach felt as if it all but exploded.

'Concentrate Harry.' Dumbledore snapped.

Harry sucked in several large gulps of air as his magic tried to seek out the poison now flowing through him. He could see it and he struggled to encapsulate it as the headmaster took several steps back and raised his wand.

'Conolorus.'

Harry's eyes snapped open at the same time as he erected a shielding charm. There was a loud clanging sound as the spell rebounded off the shield and sped back towards its caster. Dumbledore stepped deftly out of the way as Harry staggered back to his feet.

'Well done, Harry. Keep going.' He said patiently as he gestured for the rest of the staff to join in.

It took Harry more than half an hour to expel the potion and a further two hours of dueling to relieve his teachers of their wands. By the end he was almost dead on his feet, his robes covered in blood and potion, his limbs trembling from one to many curses landing when they shouldn't have.

'That was most impressive, Harry.' Dumbledore said kindly

'Thank you, Professor.' Harry rasped in response.

'Severus.' The headmaster commanded as he waved his wand to banish the blood and potion on his robes and Snape stepped forward immediately beginning to heal the wounds that littered Harry's body and force several potions down his throat.

'Watch what you eat for several days, Potter.' Snape drawled sarcastically but Harry could hear the underlying concern.

'Yes, Professor.' Harry said meekly, refusing to look up.

Snape stepped away and Harry looked back at the headmaster.

'You may go, Harry.'

'Thank you, Sir.' Harry responded, nodding politely to the other Professors before dragging his exhausted body from the room.

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning with a pounding headache that would not be shifted no matter how many of the self made vials of potion he swallowed.<p>

'Alright there, Harry?' Ron asked a he scrubbed furiously at his eyes to rid them of sleep. It had been after two by the time he had gotten to bed after all.

'Yeah, just a headache.' He told his friend. Ron looked at him peculiarly at the rasping tone.

'You don't sound alright.'

'It's fine.' Harry insisted, pushing back his covers and climbing out of bed.

'Harry, can you answer me something?'

Harry stopped searching for clothes in his trunk and turned to see Ron watching him curiously.

'Why on earth do you sleep fully clothed? You've been doing it all year.'

'It's cold.' Harry said flippantly.

'In September?' Ron retorted. 'Harry, you're even wearing shoes.'

Harry sighed as he stood and headed towards the bathroom. 'Ron, if you have to ask, you're even thicker than I thought.'

'Hey!' Ron's exclamation stopped Harry as he reached the doorway and he turned back, his usually green eyes dark and his gruff voice making his words even more ominous.

'You must be prepared for anything.' He whispered before disappearing through the door.

* * *

><p>'Professor Snape has asked Dobby to give Harry Potter something special to eat. Easy to swallow.' The house elf said putting a dish down in front of Harry. The hall was still relatively empty and thankfully none had overheard Dobby's excited squeaks. 'Professor Sir told Dobby not to let custard anywhere near Harry Potter but Dobby disguised it. See!' Dobby whipped off the lid to reveal a bowl, thick with pink custard, but covered in mountains of fruit to hide the glutinous mess.<p>

Harry chuckled. He could always rely on Dobby. 'Thank you, Dobby.' He said hoarsely, still giggling.

Dobby, seeming especially proud of himself, gave Harry an enormous grin and popped away as Harry still shaking his head turned towards the dessert in front of him. He'd never half of these fruits before. Aunt Petunia had always said such extravagant fruit would be wasted on him and then given him an old bruised apple or blackened banana. After that he'd just never seen the appeal; not that they had them all that often at Hogwarts either. Harry guessed Dobby must have gotten these specially for him. With that in mind he picked up the spoon and scooped out piece of peach and some custard.

'Mmmm.' He murmured as the custard soothed his sore throat. He managed to eat pretty much all of the custard and fruit before his friends joined him.

'What an earth are you eating, Harry?' Hermione's face was screwed up on disgust. 'Fruit and custard? For breakfast? That's not very healthy.'

'Dobby gave it to me.' Harry shrugged. 'Besides, it's really nice. I've never had half of these fruits before.'

'I see you have the house elves now bowing to your every whim, Potter.' Came Snape's sarcastic drawl from behind the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry turned to see the potions master glaring at him but hidden in the deep onyx eyes he could clearly read both exasperation and amusement shining brightly. He quickly looked away turning back to his breakfast.

'You know house elves, Professor.' Harry said with a small smirk. 'They live to serve.'

'Harry!' Hermione hissed scandalously.

Harry looked up and shrugged, an innocent expression on his face. 'Dobby likes me, what can I say.'

Ron let out a snort, quickly covering it as Snape's glare landed on him before encompassing Hermione. 'I trust all this house elf devotion will not stop you from turning up to my class on time.' He sneered.

'Of course not, Professor.' Harry responded, his hand automatically coming up to rub his temple as a sharp pain seared through his head.

Snape's eyes narrowed. 'Are you quite alright, Mr Potter?'

Harry nodded. 'Fine.'

Snape raised an imperious eyebrow. 'That's, fine sir, to you, Potter. Five points from Gryffindor.' He snapped before spinning on his heel and stalking towards the door.

'Bastard.' Ron grouched through a mouthful of toast. Harry grunted in agreement, even as his mind knew Severus had just snapped at him in his concern for Harry's well being.

'If he's in that bad a mood, we'd better be going.' Hermione ordered in her very Hermione way by grasping Ron's arm and dragging him to his feet as she gave Harry a pointed look. Harry sighed heavily, quickly shoving the last few mouthfuls of the fruit camouflaged custard into his mouth and quickly hurrying after his friends.

* * *

><p>'MR POTTER.' Snape roared. Class had been in session for almost two hours and would finish in less than twenty minutes but Harry had stopped paying attention long before. At the moment he had his ingredients rearranging themselves into pictures on the desk in front of him. Ingredients that should have been in his cauldron bubbling away. He had gotten bored with this and began charming the hideous looking jars around the walls to contain pickled fruits and vegetables before turning his attention to the class surrounding him.<p>

He had just finished levitating all of the cauldrons towards the middle of the room, much to the horror of the rest of the class when Snape let out his cry. This of course returned his attention to the livid man in front of him causing the cauldrons to fall making an enormous racket and leaving acidic trails across the floor that began to eat into the stone.

'Damn it.' Harry sighed staring at the mess on the floor.

Snape sucked in a breath as the students around Harry moved away in fear of their safety.

'Mr Potter.' Snape ground out through clenched teeth. Harry's head whipped up and he smiled charmingly.

'Hey now. What happened to Harry?' He pouted, his attention now back on the glass jars around the walls.

'MR POTTER. WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?' Snape bellowed.

Harry's next comment caused Snape's eyebrows to almost disappear into his hair. 'Come on, Sev. Don't be a spoilsport. Those jars were so disgusting. Don't know how you can stand to look at them all day. At least this way you can have a snack if you get hungry.' Harry smiled brightly, his eyes wide and staring as he summoned a jar and opened it before holding it out to the potions master.

Snape's hands were clenched so tightly the others thought all of the bones in them might be shattered soon. His face was almost purple and his black eyes blazed.

'Chill out Sev, just try one.' Harry snickered, reaching into the jar and pulling out a pickled carrot stick and waving it in Snape's face. Several of the braver Slytherins actually snorted at the look on their Professors face.

Snape looked ready to kill as he slapped the jar out of Harry's hands making it fall to the floor with a crash.

'Stupefy.' Came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy and Harry froze and dropped like a stone.

'Malfoy!' Ron yelled, silencing only at the glare from Snape.

'There is something seriously wrong with that boy.' Draco drawled nonchalantly as he put his wand away, his eyes willing Snape to see through his anger to what was really wrong with the young man.

Snape blinked. 'Damn it. Not again.' He breathed, pointing his wand at Harry and levitating him off the floor. 'You will all stay until you have finished and then tidy up. Mr Malfoy you are in charge.' He said curtly before turning and stalking towards the door making sure to keep Harry floating carefully behind him.

* * *

><p>'Poppy.' Snape bellowed as he stormed into the hospital wing, the door slamming back against the wall with a bang.<p>

'Severus is it really necessary to announce yourself in such a way. This is supposed to be a place of rest.' The medi-witch snapped as she swept out of her office.

Snape looked around at the empty wing and rolled his eyes. 'Just get Dumbledore, woman. The brat's done it again.'

'Done what?'

'POPPY.' Snape yelled.

'It's quite alright, Poppy. I'm here already.' Dumbledore said cheerfully as he walked through the door leaving Snape to wonder just how strong the tracking charm the old man had on Harry really was.

'Miss Granger saw fit to inform me.' The headmaster offered at Snape's questioning expression.

'Potter's eaten strawberries again. I don't know how.' He insisted.

Dumbledore glanced down at the prone figure in the bed, eyes widening as he noticed the bed lifting even as Harry lay stunned and seemingly unconscious.

'Dobby?' Dumbledore called out snapping his fingers. The sharp crack of the house elf corresponded with a crack as Harry's bed dropped sharply to the floor.

'Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore Sir, what can Dobby do for you?' The tiny elf squeaked his eyes as big as saucers as he spied Harry stunned on the bed.

'Dobby, did you give Harry any strawberries this morning?' Dumbledore asked quietly.

There was another bang, startling those in the room as the cupboard containing the bandages suddenly exploded across the far side of the room.

Dobby bounced nervously up and down on the balls of his feet. 'No, professor Sir. Dobby remembered you said not to. Dobby makes sure there are no strawberries on the top of Harry Potter's breakfast and Dobby makes sure only to put flavouring into Harry Potter's custard so it tastes nice.' Dobby squeaked proudly.

'Of all the stupid...'

'Severus.' Dumbledore's curt tone cut the potions master off just as a he was about to hex Dobby into oblivion. Suddenly there was a muffled boom and several bits of stone fell from the ceiling.

'Albus, will you please just get him out of my hospital wing before he brings it all down around us.' Poppy gasped.

Dumbledore nodded. 'Severus, please take Harry through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. I'll summon Remus and Kingsley to follow you immediately thereafter.'

'Are you sure? I don't think the Shack will stand up to an onslaught from the brat anymore. He's much stronger than last year.' Snape murmured. 'You might have to work it off.'

Dumbledore glanced calculatingly at Harry as several windows shattered.

'Albus!' Poppy shrieked. Dumbledore's eyes took on a gleam that made Snape's stomach turn.

'Take him out onto the Quidditch Pitch. I'll round up everyone else. We'll just have to hope this wears off quicker than last time. I don't think anyone could keep up with him for more than a few hours.'

'Use the seventh years as well.' Snape said as he levitated Harry off the bed and towards the door.

* * *

><p>It only took four and a half hours this time as Harry took on most of the staff, all of the seventh years, and even the DA. The rest of the sixth years also joining in as student and teacher alike began to tire. Poppy used up the entire supply of Pepper-Up potion before the duel was finished. The proud smile never left Dumbledore's face even as the final hex was cast.<p>

The rest of the school and those teachers not participating sat in the stands and stared in awe, and not a little bit of fear, at the formidable figure that was the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry, his aura sparking within a few minutes of the first spell being cast, threw hex after hex and curse after curse at the more than twenty people that surrounded him at any one time.

For more than four hours he fought, even as everyone else took turns resting before jumping back in. Several students and even a couple of teachers were injured, thankfully not severely and were quickly healed, all of whom quickly leapt back into the fray, and all of whom were heard to remark that they hadn't had this much fun in ages.

In the end Harry finally dropped to his knees, his glowing aura fading and his forehead resting on the ground before him as he struggled to regain his breathing and slow his racing heart. There was a stunned silence on the pitch that lasted for almost a minute, allowing Harry to hear the several sets of footsteps walk towards him.

He felt a gentle hand come and rest on his back and could hear the shouts and clapping from those around him but all he could really concentrate on was the excruciating pain currently tearing his skull apart.

'Shit.' He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands came up to clasp his head in an attempt to hide away.

'Harry, well done. Just relax.' Dumbledore said more kindly than Harry had heard in over a year. Harry raised his head and it was at that point that Dumbledore saw just how much pain the boy was in. He quickly grasped Harry's shoulders and turned him over to lay flat on the ground, tilting his head back in an effort to stem the flow of blood pouring from Harry's nose.

'Professor, please.' Harry croaked.

Dumbledore thought Harry was pleading to him and quickly summoned Poppy through the students that had gathered around.

Snape however, knew exactly who Harry was talking to. 'Open.' He said curtly, holding a vial to Harry's lips. Three more quickly followed it and Harry allowed the darkness to take him.

'Just how many did you give him?' Poppy cried as soon as she saw her unconscious patient.

'Enough to stop his skull splitting in two.' The potions master snapped back.

'Remus, if you would.' Dumbledore said calmly, laying a hand on Snape's arm. Lupin nodded and carefully picked Harry up in his arms and followed Poppy back towards the castle as most of the watching students followed. 'Severus, how did you know?' The headmaster's question was innocent enough but Snape knew he would have to be careful.

'The same thing happened during the holidays while he was a guest,' He said sarcastically but quietly so only Dumbledore could hear. 'of the Dark Lord. The brat overdoes it and practically has an aneurysm. Took me over an hour to get him into even a fit state to speak. Lucius almost caught me. No one should be using that much magic at once.' He spat.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled at the jealous tone in the potions master's voice. 'Well, he needs that much if he's to defeat Lord Voldemort.' He said loudly.

Snape resisted the urge to strangle the man in front of him as he realised the elderly wizard's reasons for holding this particular duel out on the pitch where everyone could see.

'Make sure you tell your master all about this, Malfoy.' Ron chortled. 'I bet he won't feel quite so confident anymore. Better yet, put it in a pensieve for him. He'll probably kill himself and save Harry the trouble.'

'WEASLEY!' Snape bellowed as Draco moved to hex the Gryffindor.

'That will be enough of that, Mr Weasley.' Dumbledore said calmly. 'I know that as proud students of Hogwarts you will all keep her secrets.'

Ron snorted. 'Exactly what school do you go to?' He muttered, earning himself a cuff over the ear from his head of house.

'I think we should all head up to the castle for lunch, Albus.' McGonagall said primly. 'It's well after three, I'm sure the children are hungry and the house elves are probably wondering where we are.'

'Quite right, Minerva. I know I'm staving. I'd quite forgotten how hungry you get after a good duel.'

Snape and McGonagall exchanged glances, rolling their eyes as the headmaster just led the remaining students up to the castle.

* * *

><p>Harry shifted and groaned.<p>

'Open.'

He quickly obeyed when he felt the glass leant against his lips. He swallowed the foul tasting concoction before blinking several times and opening his eyes. He saw his six teachers arrayed around the room.

'I didn't eat any. I swear I didn't.' He croaked out softly.

'It's alright, Harry. We know it was unintentional.' Dumbledore said gently.

'No. I mean I really didn't. There were no strawberries there. I promise. I mean, the custard tasted a bit like strawberries but I figured Dobby had just put flavouring in it.' Harry insisted.

Snape scowled at the young man lying on the bed. 'And, what Mr Potter, do you suppose the flavouring was made out of?' He ground out.

'If it was the same stuff they have in the muggle world then it was nothing that even remotely resembled a strawberry.' Harry said dryly and both Lupin and Shacklebolt snorted.

'Well this is not the muggle world, you imbecilic brat. You could have torn the castle down around you. 'You must be more careful.' Snape retorted sharply.

Harry hung his head and nodded. 'I know.' He murmured. A moment later his head shot up. 'Hang on. Malfoy stunned me!' He said in disbelief.

'Harry, everyone was stunning you. It was a duel.' Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'No, not then. In the classroom.'

Dumbledore looked at Snape who was glaring at Harry.

'That was probably because you were about to cause some fairly serious damage.' The potions master snapped, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

'Oh.' Harry whispered as he realised the true meaning of the older man's word. 'I'm sorry.'

Dumbledore patted his knee. 'It's alright, Harry. No harm done. Now, it's quite late. I suggest you return to Gryffindor Tower and get some rest.'

'Yes Sir.' Harry slid his legs off the bed and stood up, swaying heavily.

'Remus, perhaps you would be so kind as to escort him.' Dumbledore suggested and Lupin nodded letting the headmaster turn his attention to Snape, his eyes twinkling in a way that the potions master knew didn't bode well for him.

'I think, Severus, that it might be prudent for you to make a little visit to Tom. Maybe show him a few memories of today.'

'Oh, that'll really put me in his good books.' Snape muttered, rolling his eyes but heading for the door all the same. Anything to get away from the man.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. 'Well, that was certainly an eye opening day, wasn't it.' He said cheerfully before he too headed for the door leaving the remaining teachers shaking their heads in amusement.

* * *

><p>'Harry, your parents would be very proud.' Remus said quietly when the reached the portrait of the fat lady. Harry glanced up at the last of the Marauders. 'You showed true courage and power today.' Remus went on, either not seeing or ignoring the look of disgust on Harry's face. 'The duel on the Quidditch pitch proved just how strong you are.'<p>

Harry folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in a gesture eerily reminiscent of a certain potions master. 'That duel demonstrated nothing more than my stupidity.' He murmured. 'There was nothing courageous or powerful about it. It merely resolved a situation that should never have happened in the first place.' He finished quietly before nodding politely. 'Good evening, Professor.' He added before murmuring the password to Gryffindor Tower and slipping through the now open portrait and leaving Remus Lupin sighing in sadness at what was clearly still an impossible divide between himself and the son of his dead best friend.

* * *

><p>'Tom?' Harry had showered for what seemed like an age and crawled into bed, drawing the bed hangings casting a locking and silencing charm on them before unsticking the mirror from the back of the bed head and opening it. 'Tom?' Harry said again.<p>

There were several minutes of silence before the amused face of Tom Riddle came into view. 'Harry!' Tom's tone of voice was even more amused than his expression.

'Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to talk.' Harry said softly.

Tom smiled. 'One moment.' He told him before his face morphed into a scowl and he lowered the mirror. 'That will be all. I'll expect reports from all of you by the end of the week.' He said curtly and there was a shuffle of feet and murmurs of, yes my lord, making Harry realise he'd interrupted a meeting.

'Sorry.' Harry said apologetically once the mirror had been raised once again.

'It's alright, Harry. I told you anytime.' Tom said easily. 'That was quite a show you put on this afternoon.'

Harry blushed. 'Bloody strawberries.' He grumbled. 'You're lucky to get five percent fruit in muggle flavouring. Wizarding flavouring would have to be different.'

Tom let out a deep laugh. 'It was still very impressive, even if it was fruit induced. I'll have to make sure Severus relays to the old man just how shocked and horrified I was at the thought of facing your hallucinogenic wrath.'

This time it was Harry who laughed. 'Ha ha.' He drawled sarcastically.

'I'll send you something tomorrow at breakfast that should return the favour quite nicely, just make sure you show the required amount of naive pride and outrage.'

'Alright.' Harry agreed. 'Is...Is...' he trailed off.

'What is it, Harry?' Tom asked curiously.

'Um, is Severus there?' He asked quietly.

Tom gave him a wry grin before standing and crossing the room to hand the mirror to a figure half hidden in the shadows.

'Sev?' Harry asked, unable to his the smile that broke out on his face as the other man came into view.

'Leo.' Snape murmured in reply, mindful of the Dark Lord who was now sitting back in his chair and eyeing him intently.

'I wanted to apologise.' He said quietly. 'For what happened in class. I nearly ruined everything.'

'It wasn't your fault, Leo. You weren't to know better. I am working on something that will hopefully rid you of that particular problem.' Severus said quietly.

Harry nodded but didn't speak.

'Is there something wrong?' Severus asked tentatively.

'I just wanted to see your face.' Harry sighed. 'I don't dare look at you these days lest my feelings are written clearly across my own. I miss you.' He finished in a whisper.

Snape's expression softened and for a moment he forgot the all powerful wizard sitting just across the room. 'I know. I miss you too. But it won't be for much longer. Just believe in yourself, Leo. You can get through this and then soon we will be together.' He said sincerely.

Harry nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. 'I know. I love you, Sev.' He whispered.

'I love you too.' Snape murmured softly. 'Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Harry nodded. 'Tell Tom I said goodnight.' He said before closing the mirror with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Snape also sighed as he closed the mirror before handing it back to Riddle with a small bow.<p>

'If I may ask, what do you plan to do for tomorrow morning, My Lord?'

Riddle eyed him, before a rather wicked smile made its way across his face. 'Ah Severus, if you're willing. I have just the thing.' He hissed with a chuckle.

Snape, slightly nervously if he was honest with himself, just nodded. 'Of course, My Lord. Whatever you think is best.' He said graciously before taking the offered chair and listening to the plan that was laid out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – Nothing but this rather twisted plot is mine; and even it's been done before.

**Chapter 15 – A Bright Future**

Harry sat nervously at breakfast the next morning trying to ignore the stares and whispers from the people around him. Ron, Seamus and Dean were reliving every moment of the duel the evening before as Harry tried sinking further into his seat.

'How do you feel, Harry?' Neville asked softly from across the table.

Harry just shrugged and gave him a wan smile.

'Hey, Harry.' Ron burst out loudly. 'I've got a great idea. You should carry a small box of strawberries around with you and then when you meet You-Know-Who you can eat them really quick.'

Harry raised an eyebrow as Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Don't be ridiculous, Ronald. It takes almost an hour for them to take effect. Harry would be dead by then.'

'Thanks, Hermione.' Harry muttered dryly.

Hermione patted his hand. 'It's alright, Harry.' She said sweetly. 'I'm sure with more training you could beat You-Know-Who even without the hallucinogenic effect of the strawberries.'

'Yeah, great.' Harry drawled quietly.

Hermione ignored the sarcasm. 'Do you know that there are all sorts of muggle studies about hallucogens and other drugs and their effects. They say a man under some drugs effects could be shot as many as a dozen times and still feel no pain allowing them to keep fighting.' She went on. This time it was Ron who rolled his eyes.

Harry tuned her out and chanced a glance at the head table. Most of the professors were chatting with each other but black eyes rose to meet his and Harry's heart lifted. To anyone else they looked impassive but to Harry they spoke volumes and he quickly looked away; his eyes then meeting Neville's who just raised an eyebrow in question.

'What the hell?' Ron's voice startled him and his head snapped up, following the redhead's line of vision to see Peter Pettigrew cowering in the doorway.

'STUPEFY.' The red stunning spell flew from Dumbledore's wand striking the Animagus in the chest. Whispers broke out in the hall but Harry barely heard them. His eyes never left the betrayer of his parents.

In the whole time he had spent at Malfoy Manor over the summer and at Christmas he had yet to lay eyes on Wormtail even though he had asked Tom several times. Tom would only tell him the rat Animagus was out scouting.

'Bastard.' Harry breathed, rising from the table and stalking up the aisle with the headmaster the other professors in pursuit.

'Harry.' Dumbledore tried to halt his progress but Harry was unstoppable.

'Enervate.' Harry hissed. Pettigrew blinked a few times before spotting Harry several feet away and letting out a squeak as he scurried backwards until he hit the now closed doors.

Harry stopped a foot away, looming over the cowering figure. 'You bastard, you betrayed them.' He snarled. 'They thought you were their friend. THEY TRUSTED YOU.' Harry screamed raising his wand.

'Wait, wait.' Pettigrew squeaked just as Dumbledore and the others joined them; the headmaster laying a calming hand on Harry's arm that was shaking with rage. 'I come with a message. I came with a message.' The man squeaked again as students began to stand and some even moved towards the door so that they could hear better.

'You shouldn't be allowed to live let alone speak.' Harry snapped.

'Mr Potter, do please try to show at least a modicum of self control.' Snape growled as the hundreds of students broke out in whispers once again at Harry's vehement outburst.

Pettigrew now had more than ten wands pointed in his direction and was trembling dramatically. 'I have a message from the Dark Lord for Harry Potter.' Pettigrew said shrilly as Harry took another step forward.

'Well, say what you have to say then, traitor.' Harry growled.

'Harry, I'm not sure.' Dumbledore began but Harry's voice stopped him.

'I want to know now.' He hissed; the words barely in English.

'Please, Harry...' Pettigrew got to his knees and pleaded with the angry Boy-Who-Lived.

'Just say it.' Dumbledore and those around him thought they might have heard Harry's teeth crack they were clenched so tightly.

'T...the D...dark Lord.' Pettigrew stammered. 'H...he offers you a hand in alliance. H...he would like for you to join him. He can give you many things. P...power, k...knowledge, wealth.' Pettigrew gazed up at Harry with hope but Harry just stared at him for several minutes before snorting loudly and shaking his head.

'You've got to be joking.' He cackled. The students shifted nervously as Harry's maniacal laughter rang through the hall. Flitwick and Shacklebolt exchanged concerned glances and Lupin stood almost at attention as he tried to control the wolf within at the sight of the Animagus.

'Harry.' Dumbledore tried to calm the still laughing teenager.

'Power, knowledge, wealth.' Harry chortled. 'Who on earth does he think he is?'

'He's the Dark Lord, Potter.' Pettigrew snapped in a fit of bravado. 'And you would be wise to think over his offer. He said he could give you everything you want.'

Harry's chuckles died and his voice became decidedly cold; he quickly realised why Wormtail was there. 'I wouldn't join the Death Eaters for all the gold in Gringotts.' He hissed violently. 'And I would die before I allowed Tom Riddle to place his mark upon my arm.'

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in triumph as Harry put his wand away and folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Wormtail before turning away.

Wormtail stared back at Harry fearfully for a moment before gasping and clutching his chest. Dumbledore's smile faded and he looked between Harry and Pettigrew several times.

'Harry, stop.' He said as Pettigrew's lips began to go blue.

'Stop what, Professor?' Harry said innocently, his green eyes not even glancing at the animagus curled up on the floor. The students began whispering once again.

'Harry, we need him for information.' Dumbledore insisted. No, you don't, Harry thought. The traitor was a gift from Tom. Just for him. To do with as he saw fit. He knew that. 'Harry, stop it this instant.' Dumbledore snapped, grasping Harry's shoulders and shaking them forcefully.

'I have no idea of what you're talking about.' Harry said coolly as Pettigrew gave a final gasp and his body spasmed before going still.

Poppy pushed through the now silent crowd and began trying to revive the Animagus but it was fruitless and after several minutes she looked up at Dumbledore and shook her head.

Dumbledore stared at Harry. 'What have you done?' he whispered incredulously.

Harry glanced down at Wormtail before looking back up. 'I haven't done anything, Professor.' He said quietly, shrugging the wizard's hands off his shoulders. 'It looks like a heart attack if you ask me.' he added stepping back through the crowd and returning to his seat where he picked up a piece of toast and began buttering it; all the while ignoring the stares of disbelief from his teachers and the curious looks from the rest of the hall.

* * *

><p>Harry knew he would pay dearly for that little display in the hall that morning even if Dumbledore couldn't prove he had killed Wormtail. He knew the Headmaster would have taken his blank and indifferent expression as a sign of guilt and that that night's training would be brutal if nothing else.<p>

He was right; although Dumbledore refused to wait until night fell, instead summoning Harry's broom out from under him during Quidditch practice and sending him crashing fifteen feet to the ground.

Harry grunted in pain as his leg twisted under him throwing him onto his wrist and immediately snapping the bone. Harry let out a yelp and drew the broken limb close to his body.

'Oh, I do apologise, Harry, my boy. I had been trying to get your attention for some time.' The Headmaster said kindly for the benefit of the Gryffindors that had gathered around Harry's prone form. 'Here, this will help.' He said holding out a violently coloured pink vial. Harry looked at the expression on the elderly wizard's face and quickly realised that his supposed punishment would be far worse if he didn't do as he was told. He reached out a shaking hand and took the vial, swallowing it quickly.

'Hey mate, do you want some help getting to the hospital wing?' Ron asked in concern.

'It's alright, Mr Weasley. I'll take him. I need to talk to him about his classes anyway.' Dumbledore said firmly, grasping Harry's elbow and all but dragging him to his feet. 'You continue with your practice. I know your Head of House is expecting big things of you all this year.' He added with a twinkle before propelling Harry towards the castle as the Boy-Who-Lived struggled to hide the pain shooting up his leg from the twisted knee.

* * *

><p>Harry was shoved roughly into the training room and hit almost instantly with Tormentia; a stifled cry escaping him as he staggered across the room. He struggled for several minutes to overcome the spell until he finally managed to straighten up and look around him.<p>

The room was empty. Not one of his other teachers were here, and Harry knew that didn't bode well for him.

The shock must have shown clearly on his face as Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. 'I am severely disappointed in you, Harry.' He said slowly, eyeing the young man before him. Harry felt himself break into a sweat. 'What you did this morning was reprehensible.' Dumbledore continued.

Harry opened his mouth the protest but was cut off at a glare from the Headmaster. 'Do not deny it.' He growled. 'I didn't teach you wandless magic to have you use it in such a manner.'

The sweat began almost running in rivulets down Harry's body and he raised his uninjured wrist to swipe at his forehead. 'Professor Dumbledore.' Harry began.

'SILENCE.' The headmaster roared and Harry shrank back at the look of absolute venom on the man's face. 'What you did was unforgivable. You may have cost hundreds, maybe thousands of lives and if I could prove it you would be in Azkaban where you belong.'

Harry let out a snort, in spite of the palpably angry wizard only feet away from him. 'You won't put me in Azkaban until I've done my duty.' Harry muttered sarcastically.

It was quite the wrong thing to say. 'Avada Kedavra.' Dumbledore hissed. He knew it wouldn't kill the Boy-Who-Lived but at the strength he sent it, it would have hurt like nothing else.

Harry was far too close to duck the spell and it caught him full on the chest, sending him flying back the few feet into the stone wall before he crumpled to the ground. He couldn't even speak. The pain of the curse was far greater than the half strength ones he had felt back in October. That combined with whatever had been in the potion Dumbledore had made him swallow made it feel as if his whole body was being pulverized.

His breath came in huge ragged gasps and it was several minutes before he could raise even his head to find Dumbledore now only feet from him.

The Headmaster looked down at him in disgust. 'You had better tread carefully, young man. I shall be watching.' He murmured before turning on his heel and walking to the door. 'Oh Harry, by the way.' He added casually as he stopped with a hand on the doorknob. 'That potion I gave you; just in case you're wondering. It's a variation on the Termino Draught. I made it myself. I do suggest you look it up before you decide on a repeat of this morning's little display.' His piece said the headmaster walked through the door without a backward glance, slamming it behind him.

Harry lowered his head once again and curled into a ball as tremors wracked his frame. He idly wondered how long the symptoms of the potion would last and just how long of that time he could actually remain conscious for. His blood felt as if it was boiling in his very veins and unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, moments later a sharp pain lanced through his head and darkness took him.

* * *

><p>When he finally woke up the sun was not visible through the window although it was light meaning that morning had arrived and he had been unconscious throughout the night. He let out a grunt of pain as he lifted himself up off the ground. 'He's going to pay.' Harry vowed as his still twisted knee protested loudly as he stood.<p>

'Shit.' The gasp was loud also as he staggered towards the door. Harry made slow progress towards the Great Hall. He had considered going back to the common room but he just wanted to grab something to eat before closeting himself in the library and finding out exactly what the meddling, vindictive old man had done to him.

Of course, if he had been able to see himself he may have changed that line of thought. His robes were wrinkled and dirty, his face smeared with dirt from where he'd hit the ground. His wrist, even having repaired itself overnight, was still incredibly swollen with hideous bruising surrounding it. His eyes were dull and bloodshot and there was still a noticeable tremble in his hands. All in all it looked as if he had gone ten rounds with Buckbeak and lost. He pulled himself together however and pushed open the door to the great hall.

When he walked into the great hall, there was almost an immediate silence and, as one, the student body watched as Harry positively stalked across to the Gryffindor table and grabbed a napkin before wrapping several pieces of toast in it and quickly swallowing a glass of pumpkin juice.

'Harry, where on earth have you been?' Hermione burst out, her voice unnaturally loud in the cavernous hall. 'You didn't come back to the common room last night and Madame Pomfrey says she never saw you.'

Harry placed the goblet back on the table and looked up at the bushy haired girl; his face completely blank as he stared at her for several moments before glancing past her to see the headmaster watching him intently. He looked back to Hermione and shrugged. 'I had something I had to do.' He said quietly. Hermione looked slightly stunned at his reply and Harry took the advantage while he had it; turning on his heel and stalking back towards the door.

* * *

><p>'Bloody hell.' Harry breathed as he read the paragraph in front of him for the third time. He had closeted himself in a corner of the library since leaving the hall that morning. Obscuring charms kept him undisturbed, even when Shacklebolt came looking for him after he failed to arrive for DADA.<p>

It was now well after lunch and he knew Snape would come looking for him shortly. He also knew his lover would be concerned after the events at breakfast that morning but Harry found himself unable to look away from the book in his hands.

'Moste Potente Potions.' Harry snorted softly, shaking his head in disbelief. Either Fate had a very twisted sense of humour or she really did hate him. This would ruin everything. 'Bastard.' Harry whispered tearfully as he placed the book down on the floor beside him and pulled his knees tight to his chest. 'Bastard.' He whispered again as he dropped his head onto his knees.

'Potter.' A growling voice startled him several minutes later and Harry lifted his head. Severus would have recognised the magic in Harry's obscuring charm and found him without difficulty. 'You are missing class. Get up off this floor immediately and follow me.' Snape said curtly, unable to hide the concern shining clearly in his eyes.

Harry grabbed the book he had been reading and shrunk it wandlessly as he scrambled to his feet. Moments later he followed Snape out of the library and down to the dungeons unable to lose the feeling of Madame Pince's eyes boring into the back of his head as if she knew he had taken the book without asking.

Snape stormed into the classroom, startling the other seventh years as he swept across the room and threw open the door to his office. 'You will wait in there, Potter.' He snapped. 'Do not touch anything.' Snape closed the door after Harry had slipped through and the Boy-Who-Lived sunk to the floor with a sob. Tears tracked silently down his cheeks and his shoulders heaved with the effort not to scream. He had to get rid of the potion coursing through his bloodstream. He hadn't even thought of it before he'd passed out last night and this morning he was too concerned with finding out what the headmaster had done. He just had to concentrate and he could expel it. If he didn't he would be useless in the coming war. His hands made their way to the pendant that hung around his neck and he clasped the green stone tightly, his eyes closed as he tried to encapsulate the potion and expel it.

He was so deep in meditation he didn't hear the door open and then close almost twenty minutes later. 'Leo?' Severus' voice was soft and Harry opened his eyes to see his lover crouched in front of him.

'I can't get rid of it.' Harry whispered tearfully. 'It's too late. It's dispersed already.'

'Leo, what is it? What's dispersed?' Snape gently grasped his elbow and lifted him to his feet before guiding him to the sofa near the fireplace.

Harry returned the potions book to its original size and opened it to the correct page before handing it to the other man. Snape glanced down at the page for several moments before his head whipped up.

'He didn't?' He gasped, horror clearly visible on his face. 'Mother of Merlin, please tell me he didn't.'

'Sev...' Harry couldn't complete the sentence, instead falling forward into his lover's arms and holding on as if for dear life.

'Shh, Leo.' Snape murmured soothingly into his hair as he held the young man tight to his chest. 'It will be okay. I'll find something, I promise.'

'He...he said it...it was a variation.' Harry stammered tearfully. 'You won't know what he did.'

Snape's eyes narrowed as he kissed Harry's temple. 'I have a fair idea.'

Harry pulled away and stared up at the older man. 'Why would he do this to me?' He asked softly. 'Doesn't he know this will kill me? How am I supposed to do what he asks if I can't use magic to hurt anyone? Does he think I could kill Tom with tickling charms?'

Severus cupped Harry's chin. 'That's his variation, Leo. He'd have added something of the Dark Lord's so that he is the only person you can harm.' He said softly.

Harry's eyes grew wide. 'But...if things were the way he wants...the way he thinks it should be I mean...then that meant when I finally faced Tom I could kill him but I would have no defense against the Death Eaters.'

Snape's eyes darkened. 'No, you wouldn't.' He said simply.

Harry looked away, his emotions rolling through him and out into the air around him causing Severus to pull him close once again.

'You will have to be very careful, Leo. During your training. The spells you use...'

'I know.' Harry whispered into Snape's chest. 'Sev, what am I going to do? I can't defend myself properly.'

Snape grasped Harry's shoulders and pushed him away until he could look into his eyes. 'I will find something, Leo. I promise. I won't stop until I find something to counteract the Draught.'

Harry nodded and leant forward, his hand coming up and caressing the older man's cheek. 'I love you.' He whispered leaning forward and kissing the potions master with an almost desperate need.

'Sev, please.' He begged as his mouth trailed down the pale neck.

Severus pulled away, his expression soulful. 'Leo, we can't.' he said sadly, even as his eyes told a different story. 'Too many people know you are here. Dumbledore will put two and two together and I imagine we have a very short time before he is knocking on the door.'

Harry sighed knowing the older man was right and stood carefully. 'You're right.' He murmured and Snape couldn't help but take him in his arms and kiss him softly once more.

'It'll be okay, Leo. Just have faith. I'll find something.' Severus promised as he walked Harry to the door.

Suddenly his face morphed into a scowl. 'Mr Potter,' he sneered, opening the door. 'I will not tell you again. If you think I'm wasting my stellar brewing skills on an obnoxious miscreant like you then you are far more stupid then even I gave you credit for. You got yourself into this mess, you can bloody well get yourself out of it. Now, get the hell out of my office.'

Harry was stunned at the outburst until he noticed familiar purple robes almost out of eyesight beside the doorway and he too scowled. 'Fine, Professor.' He snapped. 'I'll do it myself. Thank you for your concern.' He added sarcastically as he sauntered through the doorway.

'Well don't do, whatever it is you're going to do, in my dungeons. They are far too valuable to be blown up by the likes of you.' Snape snarled, slamming the door in Harry's face.

Harry sighed heavily and turned away from the door, pretending to be startled when he saw the headmaster.

'I see you have recovered.' Dumbledore said evenly looking Harry up and down. He seemed to expect and answer so Harry just nodded eventually.

'Yes Sir.' He murmured.

'I must say, I'm surprised at you, Harry.' The headmaster went on. 'Trying to enlist Severus' help with your little problem. Quite apart from the fact that he wouldn't help you without my permission; he hates you.'

Harry flinched at the blunt statement however untrue he knew it was. 'I know.' He whispered his eyes downcast so his expression could not betray him.

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and it was all the Boy-Who-Lived could do not to flinch again. 'Don't worry, Harry. It doesn't change anything. You really only want to hurt the man who killed your parents anyway.' The headmaster said knowingly.

'Yes.' Harry lied.

Dumbledore beamed. 'Good, good. Then you have nothing to be concerned about. I suggest you get an early night tonight, Harry. I have big plans for tomorrow.'

'Yes Sir.' Harry responded shrugging the hand off his shoulder and heading for the door.

'Oh, and Harry.' Dumbledore sang out just as Harry was about to slip through the door. 'I suggest you keep what has happened to yourself. I can't imagine it would help your fight for anyone but us to know exactly what you are capable of.'

Harry swallowed heavily and nodded, slipping out the door before he said something he would regret.

* * *

><p>Severus had been correct regarding the dueling in training and even a simple cutting curse sent towards Moody had Harry prone on the floor and screaming much to the confusion of all but Snape and Dumbledore. The pain was worse than Tormentia, worse than the Cruciatus, and Harry struggled to banish the cutting curse he had sent so that the potions reaction would be lifted.<p>

'Ahhh.' Harry gasped as struggled back to his feet even as they trembled under him. He looked up to see Dumbledore staring back at him, brow raised in question.

'Forgot.' Harry said hoarsely.

'A costly mistake, Harry.' The headmaster said quietly. 'Try not to let it happen again. You won't like the consequences, I assure you.'

'Yes, Sir.' Harry murmured, raising his wand with a shaking hand and the duel began again. The other Professors continued to exchange confused glances but were slightly less brutal than usual when they realised what Harry was sending back in return. Dumbledore however, had no such qualms, and sent the most lethal things he could think of.

Eventually Harry was able to fight fire with fire after he worked out that if he just rebounded the curses someone else cast the Draught didn't come into play. He caught the look of pride on his lover's face after the third rebounding shield went up and it gave him renewed vigour to continue.

It took much longer this time though, almost four hours before he held all six wands in his hand. Dumbledore's eye was calculating but Harry didn't care, a smile on his face as he handed the wands back to their owners. He stiffened however when Dumbledore pulled a green filled vial from his pocket and held it in his hand.

'It will react, Headmaster.' Snape quickly murmured too softly for any but Harry and the Headmaster to hear. Dumbledore glanced at Harry before slipping the vial back into his pocket.

'You may go, Harry.'

'Thank you, Sir. Professors.' Harry nodded politely before quickly ducking from the room. He was absolutely exhausted and barely had his eyes open by the time he managed to crawl into bed. He could hear the soft snores of his roommates even as he lay with his eyes shut and he idly wondered what it would be like to be one of them. To be Ron or Seamus or even Neville. He was sure life would be easier but, in the long run, would it be better, more fulfilling. He didn't really know and he couldn't really say. With those thoughts running through his head he finally dropped off to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the aftermath of his graduation Harry would wonder how he ever managed to survive those last months of his seventh year. Dumbledore took great pleasure in attacking Harry at every opportunity under the guise of preparing him for the final battle. He had sworn that he and the other Professors would protect Harry when the time came but both Harry and Severus knew it was a hollow promise. Harry knew the headmaster hoped he would fall when Tom Riddle did and Severus agreed.<p>

His detentions with the potions master became fewer and further between as Dumbledore soon began to appear shortly after the beginning of each one. Harry didn't know if it was the portraits that alerted the headmaster but was inclined to think it was one of his classmates that told as neither Snape's classroom or his office contained any portraits that could have told. Whether Dumbledore suspected anything Harry wasn't sure. It seemed as if the old man just like to have him in an enclosed space so that he could preach to him about the wicked deeds of the Dark Lord and how Harry was doing the right thing in training to defeat him.

The headmaster grew more irritated as the weeks passed without any word on an attack on the school by the Dark Lord until eventually, three days before the graduation ceremony Severus brought word that Tom Riddle was planning an attack on Kings Cross when Harry got off the train. With this in mind Dumbledore began laying plans for an ambush.

Harry's talks with Tom became almost nightly in the lead up to the graduation and he grew more excited by the day. He passed all of his NEWTs with flying colours, as he knew he would, and the night before the ceremony he crawled into bed, far too excited to sleep only to find two vials under his pillow with a small piece of parchment.

_My Leo,_

_It's done. I've managed to counter the potion the old man gave you. It will take all night for you to sweat out the old one and it will be painful. Make sure your silencing charms are strong and you spell the covers to stay on as that should speed up the process._

_Take the counter potion first and then the Dreamless Sleep; it should help you through it. _

_I wish I was there holding you but it won't be for much longer._

_I love you very much._

_Till tomorrow._

_Sev_

Tears sprang to Harry's eyes and he smiled. 'I love you too.' He whispered into the darkened room. He quickly burnt the parchment, banishing the ashes before spelling his curtains closed and casting several sorcerer level silencing charms. Another spell took care of the bedclothes and he quickly downed both potions one after the other and banished the vials back to Snape's stores.

He lay back and waited to see what would happen but the next moment he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>He woke the next morning with no memory of anything that had happened through the night. He knew he had been screaming because his throat fell like he had tried to swallow sandpaper and he knew he had been struggling to fight the bedclothes as his chest and arms ached like he had just finished a five hour duel. He stank of stale sweat, his hair was almost on end; and he was currently freezing.<p>

He quickly dropped all the spells with a wave of his hand and shoved the covers back before leaping from the bed. He couldn't believe how cold he was and he ran nimbly through to the bathroom and straight into the shower without even undressing. It was only as the hot water cascaded over him and he slowly began to warm up that he stripped off his sopping wet pyjamas and leant back against the wall.

Bit by bit his body temperature rose again and Harry couldn't believe how well he felt. It was almost as if the potion had been suppressing his magic and Harry's eyes narrowed. He wouldn't have put it past the old man; Dumbledore knew he was well and truly strong enough to defeat Tom Riddle so a portion of his power missing off the top would hardly be missed and that in turn would make it easier for Harry to be "dealt with" after he had fulfilled his supposed duty to the wizarding world. Harry had no qualms about the headmaster's intentions towards him after Tom Riddle was out of the equation.

Sighing heavily he slid down the wall and allowed the hot water to continue pouring down over him. He felt at peace, at last. By the end of the day it would be over and Harry would be where he belonged.

'Hey Harry, you're up!.' Came Ron's surprised voice from just outside the door. 'You missed breakfast and lunch; no one could wake you. We all thought the rate you were going you'd sleep straight through the ceremony.'

Harry snorted, thankful Ron couldn't see him through the stall door. 'Not likely.' Harry chuckled. 'I just didn't sleep real well last night, so I cast a silencing charm around me so I could sleep in.' He told the red head.

Ron was silent for a minute. 'It's going to be okay, Harry. The Order won't let anything happen to you before Friday.'

'I bet they won't.' Harry muttered softly. 'It's okay, Ron.' He called out. 'I'll be out in a bit.'

'Well hurry up. You missed breakfast and the ceremony starts in less than an hour. Mione and I are going down to meet our parents. We'll see you down there.'

'Fine.' Harry replied, rolling his eyes. He heard Ron walk back across the bathroom and out the door, his heels clicking loudly on the floor.

He sat there in silent contemplation for another half hour before finally rising slowly. He washed his hair and cleaned his teeth before shutting the water off and stepping outside the stall. A quick drying spell took care of the water and another pulled his hair back and tied it with a black ribbon at the nape of his neck.

He stopped at the mirror and stared at the green eyes that were reflected back at him. They almost glowed with both understanding and power and moments later Harry smiled.

He couldn't wait for today.

* * *

><p>Many heads turned as Harry stepped into the great hall. Most shocked to see him dressed so expensively. The Weasleys gaped openly as Harry swept into the hall, an unassuming confidence that had not been seen before was clearly visible in the way he carried himself. The fitted black trousers and shirt were understated but the stunning spider silk cloak that swept down from his shoulders to swirl gracefully around his knees spoke of two things.<p>

Money, and power.

Both of which Harry was extruding in spades.

Tom and Severus had picked this outfit for him especially, knowing most of the students would be in Hogwarts robes or simple dress robes, and knowing the effect it would have. Harry loved the feeling the clothes gave him. For once he felt worthy of all he had been given.

The ceremony was almost ready to start and Harry swept up the hall towards the stage in a manner eerily reminiscent of a certain potions master.

'Good morning, Professor.' Harry said politely, inwardly smirking at the flabbergasted look on the elderly wizards face. With a nod to the other teachers, all of whom looked just as stunned as the headmaster before taking his place beside Hermione.

'What an earth are you wearing, Harry?' Hermione hissed.

Harry glanced at her, his expression blank. 'They're called clothes, Hermione.' He said bluntly before looking away. He could feel the bushy haired Head Girl gearing up to retort when Dumbledore finally stepped forwards and began to speak.

Harry looked out over the crowd, seeming to focus on nothing but seeing everything. He could feel the weight of the curious stares and smiled slightly. He knew they were wondering. He knew Dumbledore was concerned and he knew that most of them would probably be cursing his name in less than an hour. That thought made him sigh, which in turn made Hermione glance at him angrily for what she took to be his blatant disrespect of the headmaster who was still blathering on.

He looked back to the assembled parents and siblings and wondered just how they were going to take his little speech. He started slightly as he heard Dumbledore introduce the Head Boy and Girl and Hermione brushed past him to be first on stage.

As she too rambled on he idly wondered why on earth the Headmaster had chosen him as Head Boy. Between his training and the resulting injuries he'd been all but inaccessible to pretty much any student in the school. It only took a few moments before he realised it was just another thing for the headmaster to use to keep Harry under his thumb.

His vibrant green eyes sought out glittering black and he watched as they rolled in response to Hermione's words. Harry's heart lifted and he felt a warm glow in his chest as the eyes said far more than the thin lipped mouth ever could. Harry allowed his mouth to twitch and quickly suppressed what would have been a beaming smile.

He then looked away before he couldn't help himself and caught Draco's eyes. The grey orbs were positively sparkling and Harry raised and eyebrow, almost snorting as Draco practically bounced in the seat. He looked like a five year old that had just been told Christmas was coming early.

Loud applause broke out and Harry snapped back to attention, waiting for Hermione to step back before he walked forwards. The hall was deathly silent as Harry subtly cast a wandless Sonorous charm and began to speak.

'Good evening. Hermione has pretty much covered everything in regards to our schooling, our futures and our thanks to the teachers. I too wish to add my thanks. They have certainly trained me well.' He said softly, the sarcasm clearly heard. Harry's eyes brightened and his cloak shifted in the nonexistent breeze causing eyes around the hall to widen. Harry glanced at Dumbledore; inwardly laughing at the blue eyes that were twinkling blindingly as they tried to discern exactly what was wrong.

'No. Today I wish to talk to you about saviours, or heroes, or whatever you like to call them. I know the basic way a hero or saviour grows up. Naturally he, or she's, an abused, skinny orphan, who through misadventures, whether accidental or orchestrated.' Another glance at Dumbledore once more as he said this, his green eyes darkening in anger. The old man had much to answer for. 'learns and becomes stronger. The mighty unbeatable person, who supposedly knows everything. Now here's the cracker people, heroes do not know everything. Saviours do make mistakes. And either can hurt other people.'

Harry looked out over the crowd and saw that most of the awe filled looks he had been getting were beginning to change and both confusion and even fear were present.

'You invented the saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived, when you became scared. You wanted to know that somebody out there was still innocent and un-touched with the evilness that lurks among the humankind. You wanted somebody to take the responsibility, somebody to be the savior, and you wanted somebody to blame. You all suddenly became innocent, as all the bad things that occurred were saviour's fault; apparently he had failed to prevent them happening.' Harry could feel his magic swirling around him, building inside him as it fed off his anger. He quickly smothered it as best he could. It wouldn't do to bring the great hall down around them before the finale now, would it.

Harry took a deep breath and continued. 'Heroes are the models of our race. Saviours are the people you put all your trust in. That's why it's so hard to understand, and even harder to forgive, when one of them does something wrong or unthinkable. The first reaction is denial. Then comes the ultimate feeling, betrayal.' Harry lifted his chin and looked down at the witches and wizards who had expected so much from him.

'It's even worse than when a family member betrays, because the members of a family are only humans. Heroes and saviours are one step higher. They are half-gods, they are powerful, and when they betray, they become dangerous. Very dangerous.' Harry swept the room with his eyes before landing on the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes widened but Harry just stared unblinking as he watched comprehension dawn on the elderly wizard's face.

'No.' He heard Dumbledore whisper.

Harry lifted the cap off his magic, allowing a wave of power to flare out of him and causing his cloak to lift before the shockwave continued out across the room and through the walls, smirking inwardly as every witch or wizard shuddered as Harry's magic moved through them. He smiled chillingly. 'And once they become dangerous, then it begins...the fear.'

Suddenly the doors to the great hall were thrown open and hundreds of dark cloaked figures swarmed in. Harry waited, an impassive expression on his face as his teachers were quickly disarmed and silenced and the others in the hall were held at wand point or their wands taken. Harry was pleased to see the number of Death Eaters far exceeded the number of guests. That had been the plan. To display such a show of strength that the light would be instantly cowed.

Harry watched as Ron, Seamus and several others tried to fight their way out but were quickly subdued. The Gryffindors were just lucky that he had insisted that no one be harmed, at least not today.

Harry then noticed that Tom was striding towards him. The Dark Lord was heavily cloaked but Harry could practically feel the amusement rolling off him. He waited until Tom reached him and lowered his hood, surveying the room and smirking at the screams of horror he induced before turning back to Harry, the red eyes sparkling with affection.

'Harry Potter.'

Harry glanced at Dumbledore and struggled not to laugh. The elderly wizard looked as if someone had just stolen his sock collection. Harry watched as Dumbledore's eyes brightened in hope and snorted softly; turning back he saw in Tom's eyes that the Dark Lord could guess what he was thinking.

'Hi Tom.' Harry said simply, waiting as Tom grinned and stepped forward, hugging him tightly. Harry didn't notice the screams and cries of outrage, or the looks of stunned disbelief of his classmates, or even the look of absolute horror on Dumbledore's face. All he saw as he closed his eyes and accepted the hug from one of the first people who had showed him what he was truly worth, was the future.

And it was very, very bright.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for reading. I do hope you enjoyed it.<em>

_Regards,_

_Mione_


End file.
